


HALLOWEEN: un oscuro libre albedrío

by Leana_Bodt



Series: Criaturas de la Noche [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demonios - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Fetiches, Imprimacion, Lemon, M/M, Semidioses, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Vampiros, cazadores, hombres lobo, manada, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leana_Bodt/pseuds/Leana_Bodt
Summary: La noche de Halloween, cuando los humanos celebran a los muertos y las criaturas de la oscuridad, sin siquiera saber que esos seres realmente existen.Una noche donde se les da el permiso a esos mismos seres para mezclarse con los humanos, divertirse y matar a gusto, de hacer absolutamente lo que quieran.Aomine adora esa noche.*IMPORTANTE: leer las Notas del Fanfic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nayen Lemunantu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Nayen+Lemunantu).



> Este Fanfic lo escribí en Octubre del año 2014, en ese entonces no tenía una cuenta en esta plataforma, así que no lo había publicado por aquí. La verdad tampoco tenía contemplado hacerlo, pero en vista de que comenzaré una serie, "Criaturas de la Noche", lo haré para que puedan encontrar los trabajos por completo. También he decidido publicarlo tal cual lo hice en AY y FF, notas y todo incluído, así que la diferencia de ese tiempo a esta parte en mi forma de escribir es notoria, pero no lo cambiaré porque eso podría afectar los siguientes fics y porque sería desastroso ponerme a editarlo si estoy con otros trabajos en medio.  
> En fin, espero que les guste y desde ahora me disculpo por los errores, ya que no fue beteado cuando lo publiqué.  
> Sin más, aquí va.  
> .  
> .  
> Es que este especial se me salió de las manos literalmente. No sé qué sucedió. Al principio era breve: algo pornoso y sobrenatural, pero terminaron en 15 páginas (y contando). Así que al final terminará siendo algo extenso.
> 
> El fic está inspirado en algunas cosas de la Saga “Cazadores Oscuros” de la autora Sherrilyn Kenyon. Es mi Saga favorita y estoy leyendo los libros que tengo por tercera vez. Quizás eso hizo a mi mente divagar e inspirarse en hacer algo más extenso, canalizándolo en este fic.
> 
> También es mi primer AoKi, así que pido piedad xD
> 
> *Este fic va dedicado a Nayen Lemunantu, nena, desde que pusiste AoKi en la sugerencia para el especial que no pude sacarme a estos dos de la cabeza. Ojalá te guste, ya sabes que estoy nerviosa porque amo como escribes tú sobre esta pareja, la cual quizás nunca me hubiese gustado como ahora gracias a tus fics.  
> .  
> Disclaimer: estos personajes no me pertenecen, si así fuera, Kuroko no basket sería declarada una serie yaoi.-

**HALLOWEEN: un oscuro libre albedrío**

 

 

Se abre paso entre la multitud de gente que baila al ritmo de la música  _dubstep_  del lugar. Inspira captando múltiples aromas, cigarrillos, perfumes caros, shampoo’s de aroma dulce, hierva, algo cítrico y muchas mezclas de tragos en sus alientos.

No es la primera vez que va a un lugar así, aunque su costumbre es ir a otro tipo de bar para compartir con gente de  _su especie,_ cuando se mezcla con los humanos es únicamente para cazar. Pero esta vez es diferente, está ahí para divertirse y con ese pensamiento una sonrisa socarrona se abre paso por sus labios.

Una vez al año, donde todo está permitido.

La noche de Halloween, cuando los humanos celebran a los muertos y las criaturas de la oscuridad, sin siquiera saber que esos seres realmente existen. Una noche donde se les da el permiso a esos mismos seres para mezclarse con los humanos, divertirse y matar a gusto, de hacer absolutamente lo que quieran.

Aomine adora esa noche. Si bien él es alguien que toma lo que quiere, hace lo que le viene en gana sin remordimiento alguno, hay ciertas reglas en ese mundo oscuro que hasta por él son respetadas.

Con sus jeans de color negro, unos bototos gruesos y una chaqueta de cuero abierta, dejando ver su playera ajustada de color azul, impone su presencia en aquel local. Casual, pero con su porte y estampa, llama la atención de varias féminas y chicos del lugar, que se giran para mirarlo con descaro. El moreno de cabellos azules ignora a la gente a su alrededor, esperando captar un aroma que le resulte agradable,  _que provoque su apetito,_ del cual será su siguiente víctima.

Pide una cerveza amarga bien fría y el camarero se la sirve con la espuma llenando el vaso. De pronto un aroma dulzón llega hasta su nariz, inspira captando los toques masculinos, haciendo que se gire hacia su derecha para ver al dueño de ese olor. Sus ojos azules ven ese cabello rubio agitarse cuando el chico llega a la barra, su piel es blanca y parece perfectamente lisa. Aomine entrecierra los ojos, afilando su mirada, la cual es mucho mejor que la de un humano normal, sobre todo en la oscuridad, es un cazador por naturaleza.

— Un vodka escarchado con sprite, por favor.

Esa voz melodiosa arranca una sonrisa del barman que atiende, mirándolo con ojos vivaces, y pronto le sirve el trago. El chico toma su vaso y se bebe la mitad de un solo sorbo. Ver esa manzana de Adán bajar y subir cuando traga provoca en sed Aomine, se lame los labios y le da un sorbo a su cerveza.

De pronto el rubio se gira y sus miradas se encuentran por fin. Aomine siente la electricidad caldear la atmósfera, removiendo algo dentro de él, un instinto que lo llama a devorar a ese chico. Una sonrisa propia de cualquier spot publicitario llega hasta el chico de cabellos azules, que no deja de mirarlo con el semblante serio, estudiando todo de aquel rubio.

Se termina de beber el vodka de un solo trago y deja el vaso vacío sobre la barra, para luego mirar a Aomine otra vez, con una expresión de clara coquetearía. Sus ojos amarillos resplandecen contra la luz del lugar mientras se gira caminando hacia la pista de baile, todo sin dejar de mirar al moreno.

Aomine no puede dejar de mirarlo embelesado, ese cuerpo delgado pero masculino comienza a moverse al ritmo de la música, incitándolo con descaro. El blondo alza las manos, moviendo sus caderas, su cabello se agita al ritmo y su manos que van descendiendo por su pecho, tocándose de manera insinuante, llamando a Aomine con la mirada.

El moreno deja la cerveza a medio beber sobre la barra y camina hacia el chico, como un lobo seduciendo a su presa antes de atacar. Aquel chico se relame los labios, retrocediendo sin dejar de mover ese hermoso cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Aomine sonríe de lado, divertido y extasiado. Los hombres nunca le han llamado la atención antes, de hecho, siempre ha estado con lobas de cuerpos exuberantes. Pero el chico que baila con total sensualidad y frescura frente a él despierta su instinto, su hambre.

Por fin se encuentran, el rubio sonríe dejando sus labios entreabiertos mientras alza las manos para acariciar ese duro abdomen con la punta de los dedos. Aomine siente el tacto, al tiempo que reconoce el aroma de la sangre proveniente de esa boca.

— ¿Dulce o truco,  _lobo_?

Aomine sonríe de medio lado, mostrando sus dientes y perdiéndose en esos ojos dorados.  _Él es_   _un sol nocturno._

Se inclina sintiendo su corazón latir por las emociones, por lo prohibido. —Truco.

El rubio sonríe lamiéndose los dientes de arriba, se gira y pega su cuerpo al duro de Aomine, que desprende calor, algo tan propio de su especie. Alza las manos y las engancha tras su cuello, frías, haciendo al moreno estremecer.

Sus manos se deslizan por las caderas del chico de cabellos amarillos, se ciernen en su cintura y lo pegan a sus caderas, comenzando un ritmo erótico, una fricción descarada que pronto hace a Aomine despertar y arder.

Perteneciente a una manada de lobos, uno de los más fuertes, siempre ha hecho “lo correcto”. Defiende a su manada, cumple con el límite de caza, ayuda con el entrenamiento de los cachorros y se integra a los humanos. Aunque cuando se manifestó por primera vez tuvo una “etapa de rebeldía” en la que sembró el caos, sintiéndose el dueño del mundo. Por suerte su mejor amigo Kagami lo ayudó a entrar en razón. Ambos serán los próximos guardianes de su manada.

Lobas tiene por montón, chicas de cuerpos fibrosos y esculturales que no dudan en satisfacerlo cuando quiere. Entonces, ¿Por qué se siente tan atraído por un hombre? Que para empeorar las cosas es vampiro.

No lo sabe y no le interesa tampoco.

Hace mucho que no siente un deseo así, la adrenalina de tocar a alguien que además no debe. Un deseo que lo hace estremecer, lo aturde.

Ese rubio mueve sus caderas de lado a lado, refregándose sin ningún tipo de morbo contra su pelvis, donde su erección comienza a despertar. Sus movimientos son masculinos, pero sexys, desprendiendo elegancia y poniéndolo a mil. Aomine se deja llevar, subiendo las manos por su torso, colándolas bajo esa playera de color gris con rayas negras. Su piel es fría, siente bajo sus dedos esos músculos que se marcan bajo la piel y los desliza hasta su ombligo, luego subiendo hasta su pecho donde toca su pectoral, rozando su pezón, para volver bajar. Siente el bufido por parte del rubio y sonríe ante su impetuosidad. No sabía que los vampiros pudieran ser tan _calientes_.

Su clan y el de ellos no se lleva bien, son enemigos naturales. Su pasado está marcado por la traición, son los únicos de las razas sobrenaturales donde sus antepasados eran hermanos. Es una maldición de siglos, y llevarse mal corre por su sangre como el instinto. El moreno pocas veces se ha topado con uno de ellos, ya que los vampiros tienen clanes muy pequeños y evitan meterse con lobos, que pueden ganar en número. Tampoco le importa saber nada sobre ellos, solo como matarlos. Jamás se imaginó encontrarse bailando con uno, siendo seducido hasta un límite inimaginable, con un frío cuerpo siendo refregado contra el suyo proclamando sexo puro y duro. Y él se lo dará.

Esa noche de Halloween se les ha concedido a todos esos seres oscuros para poder cazar a destajo, sin ser eliminados por los cazadores: los guardianes del mundo de los humanos. Pero también es una noche de  _libre albedrío_ , donde él sabe que un montón de especies se involucran para probar una manera distinta de sexo. Siempre lo había creído estúpido ¿Qué mejor que alguien de tu raza para satisfacer esos bajos instintos? Y no se imagina cuan equivocado ha estado…

— Por cierto, mi nombre es Kise Ryouta.

 

 

 

Empotra al rubio contra la pared de ese sucio baño, donde los grafitis y la luz parpadeante iluminan el ambiente que comienza a caldearse. Aomine recorre ese torso con las palmas abiertas de sus manos, abarcando todo, observando cada detalle de ese esculpido cuerpo, y lo ve morderse los labios con descaro, coqueto, tan insinuante. El lobo se siente demasiado extasiado, ese rubio es una presa perfecta y planea darse un festín inolvidable.

Desliza la lengua sobre la suave piel de su cuello, deteniéndose en el lóbulo de su oreja que es adornado por una argolla dorada. Oro. No puede ser otro metal. El moreno lo muerde, jalándolo levemente y volviendo a lamer.

— ¡Ah! —suelta el chico arqueándose para rozar sus caderas con las contrarias.

— Dime, Kise. —El rubio suelta un jadeo, aquella voz es realmente ronca, aterciopelada y reverbera contra su cuerpo como si de su toque se tratara—. ¿Dejarás que te devore por completo? Estoy hambriento…

Ese moreno realmente es ardiente, en todo sentido. Desde su mirada, su voz, hasta sus gestos. Todo en él lo ha seducido desde antes, pero al parecer el moreno no recuerda su anterior encuentro. Con la mano agarra la erección bajo los jeans ajustados de Aomine y le da un apretón sexy que le arranca un gruñido.

Aomine lo toma de las caderas y lo gira con brusquedad, haciendo que Kise entierre las uñas en la madera delgada que separa los cubículos. Le quita la playera rayada colgándola sobre el espacio de las finas paredes y con maestría desata su cinturón. De solo oír la hebilla al soltarse, Kise se muerde el labio con expectación, sintiendo esa morena mano colarse bajo su bóxer para agarrarlo sin pudor.

— ¡Mn! —Kise aprieta la mandíbula sintiendo a Aomine masturbarlo a un ritmo rápido, sin tener piedad, para deslizar su boca y dientes sobre sus hombros.

El más alto esta embelesado con aquel vampiro, un sentimiento se arremolina en su interior, es avasallador, lo ciega, es el claro e inexplicable deseo de poseerlo. Quiere márcalo, ahí, ahora.

Su mano libre juguetea con el erecto pezón del chico, que se arquea sintiendo la violenta masturbación, y es porque el lobo no se caracteriza por su paciencia, quiere verlo correrse, solo para mitigar sus ansias. Ese cuerpo de piel nívea es demasiado frío, contrastando contra su temperatura elevada, pero eso no le importa, al contrario, se siente fresco, ardiendo por dentro.

Kise siente ese duro falo restregarse contra su trasero, mientras las manos del otro lo atienden con urgencia, haciéndolo ver estrellas en cosa de minutos.

— Aomine —suelta con voz ronca, acariciando la punta de su pene con el pulgar, sintiendo el líquido comenzar a salir—. Aomine es el nombre que debes gritar, Kise.

Con esa voz pegada en su oído, su cuerpo duro contra el suyo, ese dedo acariciando una zona erógena; todo, todo en ese morenazo lo hace delirar, lanzándolo al abismo sin ninguna posibilidad de arrepentirse.

— ¡Ah! ¡Aominechii~!

El rubio se contornea, alzando el trasero para pegarlo más al moreno y arañando con fuerza la pared, astillándola como si fueran las garras de un animal. Jadea girándose con lentitud, aún sensible por la brusquedad de esa masturbación y queda embelesado con ese hombre. Su altura y físico son simplemente perfectas, un lobo hermoso.

Sin siquiera esperárselo, Aomine se lleva la mano a los labios y lame el líquido espeso que se escurre por su largos dedos. Ya no puede más, simplemente todo es demasiado erótico, demasiado para él, y sintiendo su erección despertar nuevamente se lleva las manos al cabello en un gesto que enciende al rubio frente a él.

Aomine se inclina con una sonrisa letal, sintiendo su cuerpo arder—. Te devoraré, Kise. Esta noche eres mi presa, serás totalmente mío.

El rubio se lleva la mano al bolsillo trasero de sus jeans y alza una tarjetita de color gris, con letras en rojo, un tono como el de la sangre. Aomine observa el “VIP” ahí escrito, junto al nombre del rubio, y comprendiendo la invitación sonríe ansioso, lamiéndose los dientes, los cuales le hormiguean por el hambre.

 

 

 

Suben la escalera en la esquina del local, donde un hombre alto con una chaqueta de cuero los mira con el rostro impasible. Kise muestra la tarjeta, haciendo que aquel hombre le sonría con amabilidad mientras se quita para cederles el paso.

Aomine solo puede ver el cabello amarillo del chico caminando frente a él por el pasillo oscuro, levemente iluminado por bombillas de color azul. Las puertas a los costados tienen números y algunas son de un material acrílico semitransparente, reflejando las sombras de las distintas parejas que tienen sexo, algunas con más de dos integrantes.

El más alto con ríe de medio lado, se detienen frente a una de las puertas finales y Kise la abre deslizando la tarjeta por la ranura. Entra a paso lento, un poco nervioso por aquello, y Aomine se quita la chaqueta de cuero para dejarla caer al piso, al tiempo que desliza sus manos por el pecho del rubio abrazándolo desde atrás. Por acto reflejo éste gira levemente el rostro, sintiendo la boca del moreno pegada a su oído.

— He oído ese “Aominechii” antes —susurra con voz segura y Kise se estremece soltado un jadeo.

— ¿No lo recuerdas?

Aomine se detiene, alzando el rostro con la lengua aún afuera, la que lamía ese suave cuello con delicia. Realmente no recuerda de donde ha escuchado eso, ¿alguna pelea quizás? En su etapa de rebeldía solía pelear mucho con todo lo que se moviera y no recuerda ni la mitad de sus contrincantes.

— Recién había oscurecido, no planeaba cazar, pero ese chico olía realmente delicioso…

Entonces todos los recuerdos de aquella noche se vienen a la mente de Aomine de golpe. Ese día él había quedado de juntarse con Kuroko, un humano que conoció en el club de básquetbol. Su primer amigo, el único, antes de conocer a Kagami. Ese chico de cabellos celestes se destaca por tener un aroma demasiado irresistible para las especies nocturnas, jamás se ha explicado el porqué, quizás sea su alma, bastante pura para el período en el que viven.

Tetsuya demoraba mucho, así que Aomine decidió comenzar a caminar por la calle por la que debería llegar, mientras se aproximaba a la esquina, oyó un gemido por parte del chico, proveniente de un callejón. El moreno se adentró en la oscuridad viendo a un vampiro de cabellos negros arrinconando a su amigo contra la fría muralla. Recuerda haberlo llamado y sus ojos dorados se clavaron en él. Pelearon y Aomine le dio una paliza, aun sobre el suelo, ese vampiro lo llamó “Aominechii” después de que él mismo le dijera su nombre.

Había sido una pelea, sí, pero entre golpe y golpe, habían mantenido una conversación bastante complicada, la cual no puede recordar con exactitud.

El moreno vuelve al presente, alzando la mano para acariciar sus cabellos amarillos.

— Tú eres  _aquel_ vampiro.

— Sí —responde Kise girándose para encararlo con una sonrisa divertida—. También estaba en mi época de rebeldía, así que me teñí el cabello negro para verme más rudo —soltó encogiéndose de hombros.

Una risa reverbera por el pecho de Aomine, ronca, ligera y sensual. Kise lo queda mirando embobado, su expresión relajada lo abruma y encanta a la vez. Esos ojos azules se clavan en los suyos, se inclina y deposita un casto beso sobre sus labios.

— Me gusta más así —dice Aomine mirándolo con intensidad—. ¿Y qué paso con esa rebeldía?

Kise alza las manos deslizándolas por esos duros brazos por fin desnudos antes de mirarlo nuevamente—. Me llamó mucho la atención que protegieras a un humano, ¿Por qué lo harías? Así que, bueno, digamos que te seguí un poquito…

— ¿Me estuviste siguiendo? —repite el moreno pestañeando varias veces.

— ¡Pero fue solo por curiosidad! —se defiende el rubio aferrándose a su playera de color azul con un lobo lineal estampado—. No podía creer que congeniaras con humanos, se supone que son comida. —Ante la mirada impasible de Aomine, el blondo desvía la mirada para jugar con la cadena que adorna su cuello antes de agregar—: así que decidí llevar una vida de “humanos” para descubrir aquello, y terminé tendiendo amigos. Pude comprenderte. No sabía nada de ti, a veces me imaginaba que nos reencontraríamos, aunque no  _así_  precisamente.

Aomine vuelve a regalarle una sonrisa de medio lado, una cargada de sensualidad y malicia. — ¿Así? —pregunta aferrándolo por las nalgas y pegándolo a su pelvis.

— Yo… no sé lo que me pasa —suelta el rubio por fin, respirando agitadamente contra esos labios que prometen un placer delirante.

— Me deseas, Kise —responde el moreno poniéndose serio al fin, mirando esos ojos dorados titilar con ansiedad.

Sin decir nada más, Aomine se apodera de esa boca, sintiendo esas manos aferrase a sus mejillas para profundizar el beso. Su lengua se cuela dentro de esa boca suave, el moreno jamás imaginó que un vampiro pudiera tener un sabor así, dulce y embriagador. Lo deja sediento, hambriento de más.

Kise intenta deshacerse de los nervios y siguiendo la danza de esa boca comienza a tironear su playera para poder quitarla, entendiendo, el más alto se la quita por sobre la cabeza. Por fin puede tocar ese vientre duro bajo sus manos, su piel es suave y caliente, el rubio se deleita con esos músculos bajo su tacto.

Pero su lado vampírico comienza a tomar el control, queriendo morder y seducir a ese lobo que lo ha cautivado desde el momento en que sus ojos azules se posaron en él. Kise lo gira sin dejar de besarlo y desata su cinturón, aquel sonido lo hace sonreír ante la victoria, para luego dejar caer sus pantalones hasta el suelo, donde Aomine termina de quitárselos ayudado por su propios pies. El rubio lo insta para que se siente en el borde de la cama. Por fin abandona sus labios, para descender por su mentón, bajando por su cuello y delineando con la punta de su lengua la línea profunda entre sus pectorales duros, rozando su abdomen de piel morena hasta detenerse en el elástico de su bóxer de color negro y rojo.

Aomine entrecierra los ojos expectante a su visión de esa mata de cabellos dorados entre sus piernas. Siente su pene tensarse con el aliento del chico rozándolo. Kise desliza su mano por la tela, sintiendo ese duro miembro alzarse bajo sus dedos, para liberarlo e impresionarse con aquel tamaño. Sin poder evitarlo se humedece los labios con lascivia, provocando una sonrisa en el moreno.

La tensión y expectación del momento hace mella en el estómago de Aomine, no recuerda haberse sentido así jamás. Ha disfrutado del sexo un montón de veces, con lobas atrevidas y hambrientas, pero Kise no se compara a ninguna. Es simplemente increíble, por fin el moreno comienza a ser consciente de lo que está sintiendo cuando está cerca de él. Su piel hormiguea, el bombeo de su corazón acelera y siente el deseo secarle la boca.

Por fin esa lengua caliente de desliza desde la base hasta la punta de su miembro, arrancándole un jadeo antes de que esos finos labios se apoderen de la punta, dándole un suave chupetón. Aomine aprieta los dientes, esos ojos amarillos resplandecen en contraste con la luz azulosa de la habitación. Tiembla cuando Kise lo engulle de golpe, chupando toda la extensión hasta que su hombría choca con esa garganta. Cuando el chico retrocede la saliva empapa su miembro y ese labio inferior tiene un hilo de húmedo que aún lo une con aquel duro falo.

Es tan erótico… los vampiros tienen fama de seducir a sus víctimas, con ese encanto y atractivo, como la luz de un pez para atraer a su presa. No así los lobos, ellos simplemente toman lo que quieren, salvajes, imponiendo un deseo extraño en sus víctimas.

Aomine se deja seducir, esa boca sube y baja a un ritmo frenético, sus cabellos rubios se mueven al ritmo de su rostro, tentando al moreno para enredar sus dedos en él. Se siente suave como la seda, desliándose entre sus dígitos al tiempo que Kise gira el rostro para chocar la punta de ese miembro contra su mejilla.

— Aaahh, sí, Kise —gruñe Aomine tensando la mandíbula, sintiendo esos labios apretando con fuerza antes de sacarlo de su boca.

Por si eso fuera poco, el rubio se lleva una mano hacia atrás, colándola bajo sus ajustados pantalones y Aomine sabe que se está tocando, que se prepara para él. Ver esa tela moverse, escondiendo la mano bajo ella, solo provoca la imaginación del lobo, que se derrite ante lo erótico de esa acción.

El moreno sube sus manos hasta sus mejillas y lo atrae hacia sí para besarlo con lentitud, extasiado por sentir su propio sabor en la boca del rubio, que jadea sobre su lengua caliente, esa que reclama todo dentro de él. Aomine posee una fuerza sensual hasta para besarlo y sus caricias, con esa manos anchas y firmes están haciendo a su cuerpo deshacerse entre temblores.

Kise no es alguien que se destaque por ser alguien tímido, él hace lo que su cuerpo le dicta, lo que siente.

Cortando el beso y mirando esas profundidades azules, el rubio se levanta con elegancia, desabrochando sus ajustados jeans y tirándolos hacia abajo para quitárselos. Se ve tan sexy que Aomine pronto sucumbe, tomando esas masculinas caderas y girándolo para arrojarlo sobre la cama con brusquedad, terminando de quitarse su propia ropa interior.

El rubio lo observa soltando un jadeo cuando gatea sobre él, quitando la última prenda en juego, admirando la desnudez de esa piel blanca, fría y perfecta. Kise alza las caderas para facilitar la tarea de desvestirlo, para cuando Aomine vuelve a posicionar su cuerpo sobre él, el chico desliza la lengua por la mejilla de ese moreno rostro.

— Házmelo, Aomine —suelta con voz enronquecida, suave y completamente provocativa—. Muéstrame como un lobo folla a su presa.

Dicho aquello, el moreno siente su sangre bullir caliente, aumentando el deseo por reclamarlo.

Aomine se sienta de cuclillas para girar al rubio bruscamente y dejarlo boca abajo. Sus manos acarician esa espalda marcada, que se contornea ante su tacto, complacido con sus caricias. El moreno siente esa fascinación por aquel chico, la manera en la que responde a él. Lo insta a alzar las caderas para restregar su duro miembro por la humedad de esos glúteos, rozando esa entrada que se contrae con cada roce.

— Estás muy ansioso —suelta el moreno tomando a Kise por debajo de los brazos para alzarlo y hacer que se sostenga con sus manos. El rubio se deja hacer, totalmente entregado a ese lobo de aspecto intimidante, pero que le encanta—. Mira, con nada roce que doy… —dice acariciando su húmedo agujero con la punta de su pene—, parece como si quisiera atraerme. Dime Kise, ¿me quieres dentro?

El moreno comienza con su juego, rozando, bajando, volviendo a rozar, haciendo que el chico suelte un bufido de frustración que le encanta. Pero no cede, sigue con su jueguito mientras acaricia esas caderas con parsimonia y Kise comienza a sudar.

— Pídelo, Kise… vamos…

— ¡Dentro, maldita sea! ¡Penétrame, Aomine!

Con una sonrisa socarrona, sintiendo su pene tensarse ante esa petición explícita. El meneo obedece abriendo sus glúteos con los pulgares y hundiéndose en él de una magistral embestida.

— ¡Aaah! —Sentir ese duro miembro penetrándolo con fuerza lo hace retorcerse, haciéndolo estremecer de pies a cabeza, sensible por la excitación y las caricias anteriores. Le toma unos segundos acostumbrarse mientras Aomine se muerde el labio al sentir esa caliente estrechez apretarlo con fuerza. Por ello no quiere moverse aún, hasta que se relaje.

Unos jadeos escapan de la boca de Kise, antes de inclinarse hacia adelante y volver hacia atrás, ganándose un gruñido de placer por parte del moreno. Esa posición facilita el empuje, ambos pueden guiar el ritmo y es una de las favoritas de Aomine, que se inclina para susurrar en su oído:

— Te destrozaré de placer, Kise. Marcaré cada parte de tu cuerpo con mi nombre.

Y el vampiro no tiene la más mínima duda de que es capaz de eso y mucho más. Aomine se endereza para aferra esas caderas y comenzar a embestir con fuerza, sin piedad alguna, haciendo que el blondo entierre las uñas en las sábanas, destrozándolas, pero el sonido del desgarro de la tela muere en contraste con los gemidos que brotan por la garganta de Kise.

Se siente muy bien,  _demasiado_. El rubio ha perdido la cuenta de cuantas noches se ha desvelado pensando en Aomine, en cómo se sentirían sus caricias, ese duro y fibroso cuerpo contra el suyo. Se enamoró a primera vista, ¿Qué cursi, no? Demasiado patético para un vampiro. Pero… ¿Qué más da? Esa noche es Halloween y tiene todo permitido, absolutamente todo. Y, mierda, lo va a disfrutar.

Aomine lo embiste a un ritmo brusco y constante, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para acariciar el contorno de su cuerpo, inclinándose para morder esa piel blanca y dejando marcas en él, las cuales desaparecerán cuando terminen su sesión de sexo. Ambas especies tienen eso en común: cuando están enfermos o intiman, son débiles, sus cuerpos no están al 100% de sus capacidades. Así que el moreno graba en su memoria las marcas de sus mordidas y besos sobre esa hermosa piel, antes de que desaparezcan al terminar.

Kise se siente abrumado por el placer, Aomine entra en su cuerpo con envites certeros que lo están haciendo delirar, ya no se puede mantener sobre sus brazos así que se deja caer apoyando la mejilla contra la rasgada sábana. De refilón puede ver la expresión del moreno, que suda con la boca entreabierta, soltando jadeos calientes. Entonces lo ve peinarse su azuloso cabello hacia atrás con un gesto tan sexy que termina por correrse al fin.

— ¡Umnh! Aaaahh… —grita Kise entre espasmos.

Manchando la sábana con el espeso líquido, Aomine gira su tembloroso cuerpo para dejarlo boca arriba, vaciando por la visión de un chico tan hermoso, ruborizado y jadeante. Pero los ojos de Kise han cambiado, ahora son rojos, como espesa sangre de la que también se alimenta, el orgasmo arranca su verdadera naturaleza.

El morenos se inclina sobre su cuerpo para lamer su mentón al tiempo que hunde los dedos en el semen que gotea aún por su miembro.

— Te has venido solo por detrás, eres un vampiro muy lascivo —ronronea llevándose los dedos a los labios para darles un lamida que provoca que el rubio se ponga duro de nuevo.

Las manos de Kise acarician su pecho fornido, deslizándose con facilidad a causa del sudor. Su aroma se vuelve más fuerte, impregnándose en sus fosas nasales. Masculino, salvaje. El rubio inspira ese toque mágico, de sangre. Sus palmas siguen subiendo hasta detenerse en su cuello, donde su dedo índice se desliza por esa tráquea bajo su piel, y Aomine nota su mirada hambrienta y su estómago da un vuelco.

El ambiente cambia, Aomine siente justo en la boca del estómago un calor anhelante, y cuando ve a Kise fruncir el ceño, sabe que él también lo siente. La tensión aumenta y no solo puede dejarse abandonar a sus instintos.

— Kise… —suelta el moreno antes de lanzarse hacia él para tomar sus piernas y subirlas hasta sus hombros al tiempo que vuelve a acomodar su pene en la entrada para hundirse de una sola vez.

— Aaahh —suspira el rubio al sentirlo en su interior nuevamente, pero algo ha cambiado, lo aprecia en el aire, en su piel. Un sentimiento que se arremolina alrededor de ellos como un presagio inevitable que le pone la piel de gallina, aun así no quiere detenerse—. Aominechii.

Esa voz, ese  _llamado_. Con cada dulce, lenta y profunda estocada el moreno se siente como si comenzara a internarse en lo más profundo del vampiro, como si tocara su alma, si tuvieran una, claro.

Aomine deja caer su cuerpo por completo, soltando sus piernas, sin llegar a aplastarlo en el acto, buscando más de ese contacto, más de Kise. El rubio lo recibe con un abrazo y enterrando el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Los movimientos en su interior son lentos, pero tan profundos que siente el placer aumentar y aproximarse de manera deliciosamente lenta, como si ese ritmo ralentizara el orgasmo, pero aumenta el placer en su cuerpo.

Entonces Kise se da cuenta: lo ama. Está enamorado de ese chico de un modo desconocido, abrumador. No lo conoce en su totalidad, pero lo suficiente para encantarse con esa tosca personalidad, con ese ego infantil y con esa arrogancia seductora.

Sus miradas se encuentran en el preciso instante en que el clímax llega, pero una especie de descarga eléctrica recorre el cuerpo de Kise mezclándose con el orgasmo y siente como si cayera en un letargo. Aun así es consciente de esas cosquillas que siente en las encías cuando sus colmillos salen, y la necesidad de morder se apodera de él. No sabe qué está pasando, jamás le ha sucedido algo así, pero es como si su instinto se adueñara de él por completo y no puede hacer nada.

Abre la boca y muerde a Aomine en el cuello con fuerza, sintiendo la carne ser rasgada bajo sus dientes al tiempo que el espeso líquido sale bañando su lengua con el regusto de la sangre. Traga, sintiendo su garganta contraerse con el golpe de excitación al recibir aquel elixir. Entonces su vista se vuelve clara al fin, sus sentidos parecen volver a estar en orden y al ser consciente de lo que hace, se aleja de ese cuello con rapidez. Pero queda pasmado al ver la transformación del hombre sobre él, Aomine lo observa con sus ojos amarillos, los colmillos afuera y el rostro crispado en una mueca de ferocidad.

Kise quiere hablar, pero todo sonido se atora en su garganta. No sabe qué sucede…

Aomine alza el rostro y aúlla, como un lobo, un sonido hermoso que le crispa los vellos al rubio que aún lo siente enterrado dentro de él. Ahora sus ojos están fijos en un destello dorado que sale de la piel de Aomine, justo sobre su corazón, y para cuando deja de brillar puede ver una marca: lo que parece un sol, con rayos curvos intercalando uno más largo que el otro. Parece una especie de tatuaje. Pronto siente una quemazón justo tras su oreja, pero Kise lo olvida al ver que el moreno vuelve en sí, mirándolo jadeante.

— No puede ser… —suelta Aomine con su voz ronca titilando por la incredulidad.

Todo ha sido demasiado intenso y Aomine apoya su frente sobre el pecho de Kise, intentando regular su respiración. Para cuando alza la mirada, el rubio parece totalmente dormido. Sus ojos azules se quedan fijos en él por un largo rato, tratando de asimilar todo aquello.

No puede ser que el ritual se haya llevado a cabo… es imposible.

Kagami le pateará el culo cuando se entere de lo que ha sucedido.

Halloween, la noche más esperada por las especies de las sombras para llevar a cabo su libre albedrío. La mejor noche del año.

— Pueden metérsela por el culo —gruñe el moreno llevándose una mano a la frente.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué puedo decir? Gracias a todas por leer! Me alegra mucho que les guste este fic, de verdad.
> 
> Nayen querida… como decir que has alegrado mi vida con ese hermoso fic? Nena, pídeme el fic AoKi qué quieras! La trama o requisitos los pides ti ;) Y sabes perfectamente que este también te va dedicado.-
> 
> Ahora… nos vamos dónde quedamos~

**II**

 

Inspira profundamente antes de abrir los ojos con pestañeos que lo ayudan a adaptarse a la luz azulosa de aquel cuarto. Kise se lleva la mano a la frente al sentirse cansado y aturdido, cuando gira el rostro ve a Aomine observándolo desde una esquina de aquella cama, apoyado en el respaldo con el semblante tranquilo, pero sus ojos traslucen la preocupación, mientras él está atravesado en vertical por el colchón de esa amplia cama.

— ¡¿Me quedé dormido?! —Exclama el rubio cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha sucedido e intenta levantarse, pero sus brazos tiemblan impidiéndole todo movimiento.

Kise se siente extraño, demasiado débil y eso no es nada normal. Como vampiro, su cuerpo es extremadamente resistente, además de que se ha alimentado bien últimamente, anoche fue su “libre albedrío”.

— No te muevas tan brusco, aún estás débil —lo reprende Aomine y Kise rueda los ojos, _“como si no lo supiera”_  piensa haciendo una mueca. Entonces nota esos ojos azules recorrer su cuerpo, haciendo que él mismo baje la cabeza para ver el montón de puntitos rojos y marcas de dientes sobre su blanquecina piel. Ni siquiera ha comenzado a regenerarse.

Que eso suceda durante el sexo es normal, ya que su cuerpo está concentrado en otras cosas, demasiado excitado, pero se supone que ya debería estar totalmente bien, sin ninguna marca en su cuerpo. Incluso ha dormido, eso debió revitalizarlo. Sí, los vampiros duermen, entre cuatro a seis horas al día.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —Pregunta Kise por fin, al no comprender nada de lo que está pasando con su cuerpo y escucha el suspiro hastiado por parte del lobo.

— No lo sé bien, pero… creo que nos  _emparejamos_.

— ¿Qué nos, qué?

Aomine gira el rostro enfrentando su mirada por fin, Kise ve sus pupilas titilar con una emoción escondida y él mismo siente el miedo y la incertidumbre de aquellas palabras. Aunque no sabe que significan con exactitud, su piel hormiguea con el presentimiento.

— Los lobos tenemos una pareja destinada, y cuando la encontramos… lo sentimos, es como un  _llamado,_ algo que no puedes controlar, un deseo voraz que te consume con solo ver a esa persona —explica con ese tono de voz ronco que reverbera hasta Kise, que tragando duro, solo quiere oír más de esa voz, aunque sabe que lo que está diciendo es muy malo para ambos—. Se supone que es mutuo, que es el destino, que ambos deben sentirlo y durante el apareamiento si tú pareja te acepta… te muerde.

Kise abre sus ojos amarillos tan grandes que Aomine percibe su incredulidad, pero también la comprensión en su mirada. El moreno traga sintiendo la ansiedad de sus palabras, aquel ritual es mucho más significativo de lo que Kise puede llegar a creer. Porque es obvio que un vampiro no lo sabe, no lo entiende.

El emparejamiento es para siempre, pero no para ambos, solo para los alfas como él. Si la hembra o el omega abandonan a su pareja, el alfa no tiene posibilidad de encontrar a otra, a diferencia de ellos. Son destinados a la soledad. Pero… ¿acaso un lobo puede emparejarse con un vampiro?

El rubio se mueve hacia él sacándolo de su ensoñación mientras desliza los dedos por su pectoral, justo sobre el tatuaje que apareció allí después de su unión. Aomine siente el frío de esos dedos rozar su piel y se relame los labios.

— Ésta es la marca de emparejamiento de un alfa —dice Aomine y sus ojos hacen contacto con los amarillos del vampiro. Alza la mano con lentitud y quita los mechones rubios justo tras la oreja de Kise—. Y ésta es la marca que aparece en la pareja. —Cuando Kise siente esos dedos acariciar la zona, el ardor sobre su piel le llama la atención, como si se hubiese quemado.

Todo se arremolina en sus pensamientos. Los sentimientos y la confusión de todo aquello lo aturden haciendo que la cabeza le dé vueltas. No puede comprender todo lo que Aomine le está diciendo… ¿pareja? ¿Cómo un matrimonio? Los vampiros son solitarios por naturaleza, si tienen un compañero es más que nada porque hay intereses en común o comparten un buen polvo. Se supone que en su naturaleza no está el amor. Aun así, él se enamoró de un hombre lobo incluso antes de que todo eso pasara. No sabe si es mutuo a pesar de esa marca. Una cosa es el destino y la otra los sentimientos que no se pueden controlar.

Están metidos en un problema enorme, uno del que apenas pueden ser conscientes de la magnitud en que puede afectar sus vidas, su entorno.

Cuando sus ojos se posan en ese rostro masculino de piel morena y arrebatadores ojos azules, todo se hace nada, como si el agua dejara escurrir los pensamientos por su cabeza dejando flotar solo un impulso: el de tocarlo, sentirlo.

Kise se inclina para capturar su boca, tirando de su labio inferior para incitarlo a abrir más su cavidad y permitir que su lengua se deslice sobre ese caliente músculo que hace contacto con el suyo comenzando a frotarse con sensualidad.

Maldita sea. Ninguno de los dos sabe que carajos sucede, solo que se desean, que hay un sentimiento detrás de todas aquellas acciones, uno que desconocen y temen.

Por fin el rubio se aleja entre jadeos, dándose cuenta que está sentado a horcajadas sobre Aomine que lo mira intensamente, ensimismado con ese bello rostro.

— Será mejor que nos vistamos y averigüemos de qué va todo esto, jamás escuché sobre un lobo emparejado con un vampiro.

Kise frunce el ceño de pronto, ante el tono oscuro ocupado por Aomine para referirse a lo que les ha sucedido, pero prefiere ignorarlo de momento y su sed aumenta con cada minuto pero no quiere decírselo.

Cuando el rubio se levanta en busca de su ropa interior, el lobo traga con fuerza ante la vista de ese esbelto y sensual cuerpo. Kise no se lo pone fácil y hasta el hecho de vestirse le parece sexy, cuando debería preferir que se quitara esa ropa.

— ¿Dónde iremos? —Pregunta Kise abrochando el botón de sus jeans.

— Con una loba, amiga mía.

Por primera vez en siglos el vampiro siente su sangre congelarse de golpe, con el corazón en los pies mira a ese moreno con el semblante de incredulidad tatuado en el rostro. Los lobos y los vampiros no congenian, simple.

— No te preocupes, nos juntaremos en un bar y no tendremos problemas. Supongo que quieres recuperar tu vida normal tanto como yo.

Bien, eso ha sido un golpe bajo a sus sentimientos, ¿pero que más podría esperar? Aomine no lo conoce, es imposible que sienta algo por él. En cambio Kise, lo ha anhelado desde la sombras desde hace dos años. Con un suspiro decide dejar que su mente se relaje, al menos será un buen recuerdo, si, muy bueno.

 

 

 

— Oye, necesito un favor.

— No me vengas con eso, Aomine —responde Kagami desde el otro lado del celular, angustiado por sus propios problemas… ese lobo también odia Halloween y ese puto libre albedrío—, tengo un problema más grande que ir a limpiar esos restos de cadáveres que dejas a…

— Encontré a mi pareja —lo interrumpe el moreno sintiendo la garganta seca de pronto.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema? —Responde Kagami frunciendo el ceño ante aquello, sin entender aquel llamado y el tono de voz de su amigo—, solo dime que no es esa loba con la que estu…

— Es un vampiro —lo interrumpe por segunda vez.

El silencio se instala desde el otro lado de la línea y Aomine siente sus oídos taponearse con el latir de su corazón contra sus costillas a causa del nerviosismo.

— ¡¿Un vampiro?! —Exclama por fin el pelirrojo haciendo que Aomine aleje el aparato unos centímetros de su oreja—. ¡¿Te follaste a un vampiro?! ¡Aomine! ¡¡¿Acaso piensas alguna vez antes de meterte en la cama de alguien? ¡No! ¡Solo te dejas llevar y…!

— ¡Ya cállate! No necesito que me repitas lo que ya sé, maldición. Solo necesito que muevas tu culo para buscar a Satsuki y que nos reunamos en el bar  _Inframundo_  a las 10:00 en punto.

Kagami suelta un gruñido en protesta, primero porque está bastante sorprendido ante la confesión de su amigo: ¿emparejado con un vampiro? Menudo problema; y segundo, porque él se ha metido en otro problemón del cual Aomine será el que le pateará el culo de vuelta.

El moreno deja el celular sobre la cama justo después de colgar y se levanta para recoger sus propias ropas. Siente el nudo atorase en su garganta, vaya lío en el que se ha metido. El destino le está jugando una muy mala pasada, estar emparejado tan joven y con alguien de otra especie, el tema es muy delicado y Kise está ajeno a todo lo que significa esa marca para un lobo.

— ¿Cuánto queda para el amanecer? —Pregunta Kise deslizando los dedos por su cabello rubio para perinarlo.

— Dos horas.

— Bien, mi departamento queda a 30 minutos de aquí a pie.

— No te preocupes por eso —dice Aomine sacando un llavero del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

Bajan por la escalera viendo a los últimos humanos comenzar a irse del local. Ambos salen por la puerta de atrás y el rubio se despide de uno de los guardias, que agita la mano con amabilidad ante un cliente frecuente.

Kise acostumbra a ir a esa discoteca a  _comer._

El aire frío roza la piel de Kise, pero no le importa ya que su temperatura es incluso más baja.

Cuando giran por el callejón el moreno se acerca a una hermosa  _Harley Davidson V-rod Muscle_  2012 de color negro. Es un modelo grande, imponente y sin duda muy rápido. Aomine la monta esperando a que Kise lo imite, pero el chico se queda viendo aquella motocicleta con una sonrisa radiante en la cara. “ _Vaya modelito”,_  piensa. Apoya una mano en la cintura de ese esculpido cuerpo y pasa una pierna hacia el otro lado antes de pegar su tórax a la espalda de Aomine.

Mierda, su contacto lo enciende de una manera abrumadora, y apretando los dientes, echa a andar la motocicleta antes de guiarlos calle abajo.

Aunque aquella maquina va mucho más lento que él en su modo lobuno, Aomine adora esa sensación del viento chocando contra su rostro y el sonido del motor llenando su cuerpo de adrenalina.

Kise pega su boca contra el oído del moreno indicándole por dónde tiene que girar para llegar a su departamento. Cuando por fin llegan al edificio, el rubio le dice que puede estacionar en la parte de abajo. Mientras el ascensor sube, Aomine observa al rubio detenidamente: es alto, delgado pero de cuerpo firme, es totalmente armónico, desprendiendo un aura letal e irresistible. Se relame los labios, tiene unas enormes ganas de tocarlo de nuevo, de sentirlo como hace unas horas.

El sonido de las puertas metálicas al abrirse saca al lobo de su ensoñación. Sigue a Kise por el pasillo hasta detenerse en una puerta del fondo. Se nota que al rubio le gusta estar alejado de los demás.

— Adelante —lo invita Kise encendiendo la luz y dejando ver el amplio lugar, al parecer abarca todo el ancho del edificio.

Aomine entra bajando unos escalones que llevan al living, donde hay un sillón en forma de arco, además de un acuario angosto y largo por todo el respaldo de este. Una televisión de plasma en frente, con parlantes y una mesa de centro totalmente de vidrio. Realmente es elegante, nada comparado con el departamento que él comparte con Kagami.

— Ponte cómodo, iré a comer algo —le dice el vampiro caminando hacia una puerta a su izquierda, la que lleva hacia la cocina.

Sus ojos azules se pasean por el amplio lugar mientras se deja caer sobre el sillón que se hunde con suavidad bajo su peso. El sonido del microondas llega hasta sus oídos y los pasos de Kise se aproximan hasta él con una taza de color amarillo entre sus manos.

— Como odio hacer esto —suelta Kise entre dientes, tratando de contener el asco. No hay como la sangre fresca y tibia de una víctima, pero en momentos de emergencia tiene que hacer uso de sus bolsas de sangre, entibiándolas en el microondas unos segundos.

Aomine lo mira llevarse la taza a los labios y darle un sorbo, acompañado de una mueca de repulsión. A pesar de ello, en el segundo intento el vampiro se bebe todo el líquido de una sola vez para finalmente lamerse los labios con un jadeo. El moreno ve sus pupilas volverse totalmente carmesí ante sus instintos despertando.

— Realmente estabas hambriento —dice Aomine muy seguro de ello.

— Y cansado —agrega con voz ronca—. Pero es extraño, comí bastante antes de ir a la discoteca, no debería sentirme así—. Entonces sus ojos, que vuelven a ser dorados, se posan en los de Aomine mientras frunce el ceño—. ¿Será por lo que pasó? Quizás esa marca puede hacerme daño…

— No lo creo —lo corta el moreno sin más—. Se supone que mi pareja es lo más importante, este vínculo debería protegerte, marcarte. No hacerte daño.

_Mi pareja…_

— Pero soy un vampiro.

El moreno frunce el ceño al oír eso, tiene razón, quizás él mismo debería llamar a Satsuki y pedirle algo de información. Saca su móvil y presiona su lista de contactos cuando el rubio se le acerca para quitarle el aparto con suavidad para decir:

— No pasa nada. —Sonríe dejando la taza y el móvil sobre la mesita de centro—. Solo necesito dormir un poco, si el malestar persiste luego, buscamos a tu amiga—. Kise camina hacia la puerta que está a unos metros al costado de la televisión, lo que parece otro pasillo, se detiene en el borde y se inclina hacia atrás para mirar al moreno—. ¿Vendrás, no? Tú también pareces cansado.

Se relame los labios con aquella invitación. Preferiría hacer otra cosa mejor que dormir, pero también está exhausto, así que se levanta y sigue al rubio por el pasillo. Entran al cuarto que está al fondo y Kise cierra la puerta poniendo varios seguros. Aomine observa que no hay ninguna ventana, solo cuatro paredes, la de la derecha con dos puertas, una sería el baño y la otra quizás donde guarda su ropa.

Kise se sienta en la cama y se quita las zapatillas para arrojarlas a un lado, el lobo se gira hacia él observando fascinado como se desviste: primero la playera, para seguir con esos pantalones ajustados. Mierda, aquellos muslos pálidos deberían estar alrededor de sus caderas. Para distraerse, Aomine comienza a desvestirse también, dejando caer las prendas al suelo sin más. Cuando alza la mirada nuevamente, el rubio ya lleva puesto un cómodo short de color verde y se mete bajo las sábanas.

Muchos humanos pueden creer que son criaturas demoníacas, y  _eso_  son precisamente, están malditos, toda su raza. Pero alguna vez sus antepasados iniciales fueron humanos o mezcla de ellos, por ello conservan la capacidad de sentir y algunos de sus hábitos, como dormir, reír y amar. Pero aquel privilegio no fue por compasión, sino por castigo. Sentir hará la maldición más sufrible.

Aomine se acuesta imitando al rubio, acomoda las almohadas y enciende la televisión apagando las luces del cuarto con el mismo control remoto. Es increíblemente oscuro y nota el reloj que hay sobre la pantalla de plasma. A su especie se le permite estar a la luz del sol, pero a los vampiros no. Un precio que deben pagar por el pacto que hizo su engendrador. Aquel que cometió el pecado de la envidia e intentó matar a su propio hermano, ese que vendió su alma al demonio para tener vida eterna.

Siente a Kise acurrucarse contra él, provocándole un estremecimiento con el frío de su cuerpo, pero es relajante al mismo tiempo, como un paño helado contra piel afiebrada.

_Ojalá Kise lo acepte como su pareja._

 

 

 

Son pasadas las 10:00 de la noche. Aomine y Kise caminan por la acera a paso firme pero relajado. Personas que los ven pasar se giran a verlos, con esa aura que los hace temblar y los atrae al mismo tiempo. Al moreno nunca le ha gustado atraer tanto la atención, así que ignora a los humanos que lo miran fijamente, al contrario de Kise, que sonríe con arrogancia al saber lo guapo que es y lo que produce en los demás.

Por fin se detienen a las puertas de un bar y entran empujando ambas, como en las cantinas en la antigüedad.

El moreno olfatea el aire sintiendo el aroma de Satsuki justo frente a la barra. La chica lleva un top de color negro junto a una minifalda ajustada de color gris, en conjunto de unas medias transparentes con puntos en negro y unos bototos de tacón alto. Los hombres que pasan  su alrededor la quedan mirando embelesados, sintiendo el subidón de testosterona con solo mirarla, pero ella está ajena a cualquiera de esos ojos y sigue muy animada su plática con Kagami.

Aomine frunce el ceño al ver que Kuroko también está ahí, a un lado de Kagami. ¿Quién en su sano juicio traería a un humano, que huele tan exquisito, a la boca del lobo? Sí, mal chiste. Pero la ironía de la situación es demasiada, ya que a ese lugar van hombres lobo, vampiros, demonios e incluso cazadores. Ese bar fue denominado un punto neutral, un santuario regentado por la familia de un Semidiós, el que le debía un favor al padre de los hermanos que iniciaron con las castas vampíricas y lobunas. Como pago fundó ese lugar para reunirse y acoger a los que pidieran asilo.

Si Satsuki atrae miradas, Kuroko lo hace todavía más. Su aroma es especial, dulzón, demasiado delicioso. Si no fuera por Kagami, que está atrás de él pegado justo a su costado, ya lo habrían devorado, literalmente.

El moreno cruza el lugar con paso rápido, deteniéndose frente a ellos y con Kise pisando sus talones. La mirada de la loba se posa en él en cuanto llega y le sonríe con verdadera felicidad.

— ¡Dai-chan! —Exclama la chica acomodando sus hebras de color rosa atrás del hombro. Pero sus ojos se fijan en el rubio tras Aomine con rapidez—. ¿Acaso…? —la chica frunce el ceño y vuelve a mirar a Aomine—, ¿es un vampiro?

El lobo asiente manteniendo su semblante impasible, aun así percibe el nerviosismo en Kise, que parece pegarse más a su cuerpo, pero mirando a la chica como si nada pasara. Entonces el moreno olfatea el aire de nuevo, girando el rostro hacia Kuroko que lo mira con sus inexpresivos ojos celestes.

— Tetsu —gruñe Aomine acercándose para olisquearlo mejor, y puede oír cuando el pelirrojo parado atrás del humano traga con fuerza—, tienes el olor de Kagami en todo el cuerpo.

Sus miradas se encuentran, azul contra rojo. El aire se electrifica de golpe y Kagami siente como el aura de Aomine cambia: está enojado. El moreno alza la mano y quita el cabello tras la oreja de Kuroko, dejando ver la marca de emparejamiento.

— ¡Y una mierda! —Ruge Aomine encarando a Kagami con la ira bullendo por su cuerpo—. ¡Te emparejaste con Tetsu! ¡Dijiste que no pasaba nada! ¡Que no debía preocuparme y dejar que tú lo cuidaras! ¡Que buen cuidado, Bakagami!

— No pude controlarlo —responde el pelirrojo. Comprende el sentimiento por parte de Aomine. Kuroko es intocable para él, ya que es su mejor amigo: el único que no le teme, en quien puede confiar. Es como un padre cuando piden la mano de su adorada hija—. Sabes que fue inevitable.

— ¡Inevitable mis bolas! —Aomine toma a Kagami por el cuello de la camisa cuadrillé y deja su rostro muy cerca—. ¡¿Sabes lo que has hecho?! ¡Es un humano, carajo! ¡Uno que tiene un olor peligroso!

— ¡¿Con qué moral me estas recriminando eso?! Tú estás emparejado con un vampiro, Aomine. Tienes cara para decirme si pienso o no. Tú, al igual que yo, sabes lo que  _se siente_.

Aomine lo mira aún más furioso. Ya tiene suficientes problemas, no quiere que Kagami, que además se ha follado y emparejado a su mejor amigo, le diga que hizo mal al involucrarse con Kise.

— Te arrancaré la cabeza —suelta en un murmullo letal.

Momoi avanza hasta ellos y pone las manos en sus pechos para separarlos de un empujón. Ambos se alejan, la chica es fuerte, como todas las lobas de la manada. Sus ojos rosa se posan en Aomine, que jadea agitado y mirando a Kagami con furia.

De pronto chica toma el borde de su playera y la alza dejando ver el torso de Aomine, y con ello el tatuaje: la marca de emparejamiento está sobre su piel. Un jadeo escapa de los labios de ella, que se gira  a ver a Kise, el cual se muerde el labio sin comprender ni mierda de lo que pasa ahí. Momoi vuelve su mirada hacia el lobo.

— Estás emparejado —suelta como si se lo estuviera afirmando a sí misma—, ¡estás emparejado! Cielos, creí que este día nunca llegaría…

Aomine frunce el ceño aún más irritado y con cierto toque de confusión. No entiende las palabras que está empleando la chica, ¡que esté emparejado no es el puto problema!

— Con un vampiro —le rebate él para hacerla ver el inconveniente con más claridad.

— Eso no importa, Dai-chan —responde ella frunciendo el ceño—. Sea la especie que sea, él es tu pareja. Es parte de la manada.

Kise traga con fuerza confundido ante esas palabras. Él es un ser solitario por naturaleza, él nunca ha tenido una pareja fija, solo revolcones casuales y amigos, pero una persona con la quién compartir algo más que la cama jamás se le ha pasado por la cabeza. ¿Y ahora es parte de una manada? Bueno, quizás fantaseó con Aomine en esas noches de desvelo y, debe admitirlo, a pesar de lo confundido que está, de cierto modo está feliz que aquel embrollo sea con su “amor platónico” y no con un extraño.

Se sientan en una mesa y una chica de cabello corto se acerca, vistiendo unos ajustados pantalones de cuero y un corsé rojo con encajes en negro. Una vampira que está bajo el cuidado de Teppei, uno de los hijos del Semidiós que regenta ese bar.

— Hola, chicos —saluda Riko con una sonrisa de medio lado antes de sacar la libretilla y disponerse a anotar el pedido.

— Riko —dice Momoi mirando a la chica de arriba a abajo con descaro, para luego sonreír con coquetería—. Queremos tres cervezas frías, un batido de vainilla y para el vampiro…

— Kise —la corrige Aomine, para luego mirar al rubio que parece ensimismado observando a la gente que frecuenta el bar.

La chica de cabellos cortos nota que el vampiro está distraído, además nunca lo ha visto por el lugar, así que decide orientarlo en lo que ofrecen—: tenemos un poco de  _vino._  Ya sabes, tibio y fresco.

Kise abre los ojos comprendiendo a lo que se refiere, ¿acaso ahí comercializan sangre como si de alcohol se tratase? Su estómago se retuerce y sabe que sigue hambriento, la sangre en el microondas, además de asquerosa, no es muy nutritiva, solo lo sacia.

— De acuerdo —asiente Kise con una sonrisa amable. Para cuando Riko se va, el rubio mira a los presentes con otra sonrisa aún más radiante—. No me he presentado, soy Kise Ryouta, un vampiro. Mucho gusto.

— Mi nombre es Momoi Satsuki, pero dime como te plazca. De verdad, si eres la pareja de Dai-chan, sé que nos llevaremos muy bien.

Aomine se la queda mirando, sintiendo su estómago estremecerse ante la palabra  _pareja_. Si tan solo Kise hubiese sido parte de su manada, o un lobo, aquello no sería tan difícil.

— Soy Kagami Taiga, un lobo alfa y él es Kuroko, mi pareja.

Un gruñido reverbera por la garganta de Aomine antes de reclinarse en la silla con el semblante aburrido. Entonces Kise se inclina hacia Kuroko, que está sentado frente a él.

— Nosotros ya nos conocemos —dice el rubio guiñándole un ojo, haciendo que Kagami frunza el ceño.

Kuroko lo observa unos momentos y su mente parece divagar entre la confusión, entonces lo recuerda: la noche en que ése vampiro lo atacó, fue en la que se enteró de la verdad, de lo que Aomine  _es_. También terminó envuelto con la manada después de eso, se volvió el protegido de Aomine y conoció a Kagami.

— Tú eres aquel vampiro… pero tenías el cabello negro, por eso no te reconocí.

— Así es —responde Kise complacido de que el humano lo recuerde, pero lejos de recibir una mirada de rencor, Kuroko le sonríe levemente, gracias a él conoció al pelirrojo que le roba el aliento.

Las bebidas llegan a la mesa, todos reciben sus respectivos pedidos y Riko reclama ante la petición de Kuroko. No sabe lo difícil que fue encontrar a las cosas para hacer el batido ése, ¿Por qué no bebe alcohol y ya?

Aomine se inclina sobre la mesa y mira a la chica de cabellos rosas que parece muy feliz porque su mejor amigo esta emparejado.

— No sabía que era posible emparejare entre otras especies —suelta el moreno buscando respuestas a lo ocurrido.

— Yo tampoco —responde la chica encogiéndose de hombros, deja el vaso sobre la mesa y alza la mano moviendo los dedos frente a Kise, que la mira sin comprender al principio, para luego inclinar la cabeza hacia ella. Momoi observa los trazos de la marca tras su oreja cuando quita sus cabellos rubios—. Parece estar en orden, los trazos no tienen ningún tipo de alteración. —Ella es la hija de una de las hechiceras de la manada, lobos que pueden desarrollar parte de su lado demoníaco para usar magia de manera literal, por ello, Momoi conoce todos los datos, símbolos y ritos que tienen que ver con su raza—. ¿El rito se llevó acabo de manera normal?

— Sí —contesta Aomine, bebiendo de su cerveza hasta la mitad—. Me mordió cuando alcanzamos el orgasmo.

Kise posee una piel pálida, parte de ser un muerto viviente, pero siente como lo poco y nada de color se le atora en las mejillas. ¿Están hablando de lo que cree que están hablando? Si es así, mierda, su soltura y confianza es demasiada para su gusto.

— Entonces te recibió —sentencia Momoi llevándose un dedo esmaltado de color rosa fosforescente a la boca—. ¿Pero cómo fue que te aceptó si es que no sabe nada sobre nuestra cultura?

Todas las miradas se van directo al vampiro, que los queda mirando mientras se termina de un trago su copa de sangre.

— ¿Qué? —Frunce el ceño y luego mira a la chica soltando un suspiro—. No lo sé, de pronto… de pronto quise morderlo, como si algo poseyera mi cuerpo. No me di cuenta cuando ya estaba bebiendo de su sangre.

— Ya veo. Iré con mamá y le preguntaré sobre el asunto.

— Me gustaría que nadie se enterara, Satsuki, menos tú mamá.

Esas palabras le llegan a Kise de lleno en el pecho. Se gira levemente para mirar a Aomine y frunce el ceño al ver que el moreno tiene los ojos pegados en la mesa mientras debe de su cerveza como si nada, ignorándolo con descaro.

Así que así están las cosas.

Kise no es más que un problema para el moreno, un polvo erróneo, y darse cuenta de aquello lo desarma al tiempo que enciende su enojo. Ese lobo debería tener algo de tacto, ¿no? Kise se lleva la copa a los labios para beber el último sorbo, se levanta y toma la chaqueta de cuero que dejó colgada en la silla. Los presentes se le quedan mirando con asombro por la repentina reacción, incluyendo Aomine.

— Me voy, tengo cosas que hacer y estoy hambriento —suelta con voz neutra, demasiado, se nota que está ofendido—. Si descubres como sacarme esta cosa tras la oreja, algo así como un divorcio o qué se yo, puedes ir a mi departamento—. Aomine por primera vez muestra una expresión diferente esa noche, lo mira incrédulo mientras el vampiro se acomoda la chaqueta y dirige su mirada hacia los ahí presentes— Fue un gusto conocerlos, adiós.

Kise se gira con una sonrisa, sin siquiera hacer contacto visual con Aomine, que frunce el ceño al verlo caminar hacia la puerta con rapidez. No entiende que es lo que ha pasado, ¿será algo que dijo?

— Esta vez la cagaste, Dai-chan —suelta la chica mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

El moreno la fulmina con la mirada, no hay nada que se pueda hacer, todo es tan confuso y sentir aquel sentimiento de necesidad lo abruma. ¡Y eso que Kise solo se ha ido del bar!

— Tienes muy poco tacto, Aomine-kun.

— ¡¿Tú también, Tetsu?!

— No debiste decir aquello —suelta el chico de cabellos celestes sorbiendo de su batido—, debes entender que está confundido, sabe todavía menos que tú lo que está ocurriendo. Porque estoy seguro que no le has explicado todo lo que conlleva esa marca.

Aomine desvía la mirada sintiendo la culpa de sus acciones. No quiso incomodarlo, pero no puede evitar que el sentimiento de emparejarse lo abrume, es demasiado potente, como si el rubio fuera su otra mitad, su vida.

Ellos no se conocen, Aomine tiene miedo a perderlo incluso antes de iniciar cualquier cosa.

Siempre ha visto a los miembros de su manada felices cuando están emparejados, se sienten completos, se aman. Él creía que encontraría una loba con la que formar una familia, pensaba que se sentiría como en las nubes. Pero aquel sentimiento es mucho más grande de lo que imaginó, si hubiera sido una loba, él ya estaría más que seguro que ella lo aceptaría, es un alfa, un futuro guardián, pero Kise es destino. ¿Y si el vampiro no lo acepta y lo condena a la soledad eterna? El problema no es estar solo, el problema es estar sin Kise.

Jamás llegó a imaginar que una simple noche pudiera poner su vida patas arriba de esa manera.

Emparejado para la eternidad con un vampiro.

— Sea como sea —Kagami interrumpe sus pensamientos, clavando sus ojos rojos en él para agregar—: él es tu pareja y si algo le pasa sería imperdonable.

— Dai-chan, ¿Por qué no te quedas con Kise durante el tiempo de  _prueba_? Yo iré con la manada y en cuanto sepa algo, te avisaré.

Aomine se levanta acomodándose la chaqueta. Su orgullo no lo deja ir tras Kise, pero su sentimiento de necesidad y protección pueden con él. Sí, lo mejor será estar cerca del rubio, explicarle que es lo que pasa, lo importante que es esa marca para él y así terminar con todas esas dudas de una vez.

El moreno mira a Kagami y mueve la cabeza en un gesto para que vaya con él, seguido de Kuroko. Llegan al departamento que comparten y Aomine camina hacia su cuarto para preparar un bolso, será mejor que él vaya a su departamento, así los cambios vividos no serán tan bruscos, sin mencionar que no quiere ver a esos dos empalagosos mientras él tiene un dilema con su  _pareja._

Cuando está listo, se despide de ambos y sale a la calle para montar su motocicleta. Recuerda la dirección sin problemas y pronto se encuentra en el departamento del vampiro. Espera a que el ascensor abra sus puertas y camina por el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a la puerta del departamento. Alza la mano para tocar el timbre, pero algo le dice que pruebe la manilla. Kise dejó la puerta abierta, Aomine frunce el ceño al darse cuenta de lo despistado que es, y antes de poder abrirla en su totalidad, unas voces lo detienen.

— ¡Espera! ¡No hagas eso! —se queja el rubio, haciendo que el lobo se tense con la mano aún en el pomo.

— Sht. —Escucha otra voz masculina, seguido de un sonido sordo—. No te dolerá, ya lo hemos hecho antes, ¿no?

— Si, pero…

La puerta se abre de golpe y Aomine ve a un azabache inclinado sobre Kise mientras succiona la sangre de su muñeca. Aquel extraño se gira haciendo contacto visual y se lame los labios con descaro, es cuando Aomine lo ve todo rojo.

Nadie puede tocar a su pareja… nadie.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo confesar que este fic me tiene atrapada. ¡Es que me encanta como va esta historia!  
> Espero sus reviews con sed de Kise :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nayen y Cadiie, queridas, gracias por el infinito apoyo y por sus reviews tan hermosos! Que puedo decir? Son las mejores 3
> 
> Ahora… a saber quién es ese azabache que pronto morirá a manos de un celoso Aomine~

**III**

 

Su sangre bulle como lava en una erupción, recorriendo su blanca piel a través de la herida hecha por los dientes ajenos.

Aomine lo ve todo de color rojo debido a la ira que lo hace temblar, al tiempo que atraviesa la habitación a paso firme. Su lobo está furioso, no lo puede controlar.

Los ojos de Kise se posan en él con incredulidad, no esperaba verlo ahí, ni siquiera lo sintió llegar. El vampiro que lo acompaña le sonríe al recién llegado mientras se levanta alzando la mano en modo de saludo, sin saber que el lobo solo quiere destrozarlo. Aomine también alza su mano, pero con un puño directo a la mandíbula del vampiro, que gira el rostro por el impacto seguido de un “crack” cuando su quijada se desencaja con un quiebre.

— ¡Aomine! —Exclama el rubio acudiendo a su amigo con los ojos como platos—. ¡¿Pero qué carajos…?!

— Eso debería preguntar yo —responde el lobo tomando la playera del azabache ahí presente y lo atrae hacia sí con un tirón brusco, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo. El vampiro observa esos ojos refulgir de color dorado, demostrando su verdadera naturaleza—. ¡¿Qué mierda hacías bebiendo de la sangre de  _mi pareja_?!

El vampiro frunce el ceño ante esas palabras, para luego girar el rostro hacia Kise. Se suelta del agarre de Aomine y, sin dejar de mirarlo, alza la mano y con un movimiento rápido vuelve la mandíbula a su lugar con otro sonido de chasquido que hace a Kise morderse los labios recordando ése dolor que tantas veces ha sentido durante su siglo de vida. En las peleas de su especie: huesoso rotos, litros de sangre y quijadas rotas, son pan de nada pleito.

— Es tal cual me mostraron tus recuerdos —dice el vampiro mirando a Kise con una sonrisa divertida a pesar de aquella  _presentación_.

— ¡Te partiré la madre, bastardo!

— ¡Aominechii, ya basta! —Kise lo toma del brazo y jala de él para que suelte al vampiro de nuevo. Aomine se lo queda viendo incrédulo: además lo defiende. Al parecer uno de ellos ahí morirá. —Moriyachii, será mejor que te vayas.

El azabache jadea acariciándose la mandíbula para luego asentir levemente, captando la indirecta, y comienza a caminar hacia la puerta con total naturalidad.

Aomine frunce el ceño ante sus actitudes tan relajadas y se mueve para ir tras él, pero Kise lo sostiene con fuerza y, cuando sus miradas se encuentran, el rubio está claramente enojado. Sus finas cejas están fruncidas, además de sus labios tensos, es la primera vez que el lobo lo ve así.

La puerta suena al cerrarse y ambos siguen sosteniéndose la mirada, pero ninguno de los dos dice nada. Retándose, esperando para atacar en cuánto uno de ellos hable.

— ¿En qué estás pensando? —Pregunta el vampiro soltándolo con brusquedad y alzando una mano para apuntar hacia la puerta—. ¡Él es uno de mis mejores amigos! ¡Mi representante, por lo demás! ¿Y tú vienes aquí muy campante, como si fuese tu casa, y lo golpeas? ¡No, pero que machote! ¡¿Ahora me mearas para marcarme como tuyo?!

Un gruñido sale de la boca de Aomine, que le muestra los dientes aún enfadado y más aún con aquel comentario. Su mente sigue sumida en confusión mientras tiembla producto de la rabia que comienza a abandonarlo. Sí, definitivamente Kise no tiene idea de lo que ése vínculo significa para él. Es incluso más fuerte que el matrimonio, ¿y estaba compartiendo su sangre con otro a pesar de ello?

Pero el rubio sigue diciendo cosas sobre que no entiende nada y que debería irse a la mismísima mierda. Tal vez eso es lo que debería hacer, piensa el lobo entre la nebulosidad de su mente, pero no lo hará en ese momento.

Aomine toma a Kise por los brazos y lo inmoviliza recibiendo una mirada de pura sorpresa, mientras sus labios poseen esa boca con furia poco contenida. Abre los labios contrarios y mete su lengua con brusquedad, la cual es recibida con un jadeo caliente. El lobo se siente cegado por la ira e incertidumbre de todo aquello, quiere marcarlo, poseerlo y devorarlo por completo. Sentirlo suyo tal como el destino lo quiere, como él mismo desea.

Inspira con fuerza, pero el olor dulzón del otro vampiro se mezcla con el de su amado Kise.

— ¿Dónde tienes el baño?

— ¿Mn?

— Qué donde tienes el baño —Vuelve a preguntar Aomine con un gruñido de irritación.

Kise se siente aturdido, demasiado desorientado, y para variar la actitud de ese lobo que lo pone de los nervios. Es increíble como su boca lo hace olvidar todo aquel enojo, toda esa ira y dolor acumulado, desde sus palabras despectivas en aquel bar, hasta la agresión a uno de sus más grandes amigos. Porque Aomine lo ha ofendido, lo ha tratado como si de un claro error se tratara, mientras él solo puede estar feliz de que el destino por fin los una. Kise quiere conocerlo, quiere saber si al final son el uno para el otro. Descubrir lo que depara el futuro para ellos.

Pero Aomine le ha desplomado todo eso con unas simples palabras, con esa actitud que lo atrae y espanta al mismo tiempo. Para variar, ahora viene y le hace una escena de celos, sin mencionar que luego lo besa con una pasión desenfrenada, le roba el aire con cada succión y esa lengua parece marcar todo dentro de él.

El moreno lo toma de las nalgas para impulsarlo sobre sus caderas, y sintiendo las piernas de Kise engancharse a su alrededor, lo lleva hacia donde se supone está el baño. El beso se detiene a ratos, pero la boca del vampiro sigue recorriendo la piel morena de su cuello mientras él abre la puerta y lo deja caer para comenzar a desnudarlo.

La ansiedad por borrar todo rastro de cualquier otro ser del cuerpo de Kise, le urge. También va descubriendo que no es solo eso, necesita sentirlo, amarlo. Es ese lazo como su pareja.

Para toda la eternidad.

Kise pronto termina completamente desnudo, aturdido con esa actitud ansiosa de Aomine y esas manos morenas recorriendo su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer. Aomine lo toma por las caderas, lo gira y lo mete de lleno dentro de la ducha hecha con puertas de vidrio, para luego meterse tras él solo quitándose los bototos café mostaza. El vampiro se muerde los labios al sentir esos jeans contra su trasero seguido del sonido del agua al caer. Gira su rostro y ve la mano de Aomine bajo el chorro de agua al tiempo que regula su temperatura, manteniendo la otra mano sujeta a sus caderas.

El vapor pronto se adhiere a la cerámica, marcando las manos de Kise contra las baldosas en busca de apoyo.

— Lo tomaré todo de ti, Kise —gruñe Aomine en su oído cuando el agua comienza a empaparlos a ambos—. Borraré todo rastro de cualquiera de tu cuerpo, te haré mío, solo mío.

El vampiro suelta un jadeo al sentir esa voz ronca contra su cuello, seguido de sus manos recorriendo su cintura hasta llegar a sus pezones para pellizcarlos con algo de brusquedad. —¡Ah! ¡Aominechii!

El rubio se muerde el labio, entre confundido y excitado, más la segunda. Y es que hace solo un rato lo trató con tanta indiferencia, ahora viene y dice esas cosas, haciéndole creer que realmente puede llegar a amarlo.

El lobo pega sus caderas al trasero de Kise para hacerle notar su erección. El rubio puede sentir la dureza y lo áspero de sus jeans siendo restregados contra él, gira levemente su rostro y ve que Aomine aún está completamente vestido ¡si se quitó solo los bototos! Eso lo estimula hasta un punto desconocido, dándose cuenta de que ese lobo está tan ansioso como para ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de quitarse la ropa. Ansioso o muy enojado, pero cualquiera de las dos razones le encantan.

Aomine lleva una mano hacia la estantería donde descansa el shampoo y demás cosas, de donde toma el aceite para baño. Cuando lo destapa el aroma dulce de la sustancia inunda su nariz y Kise se aferra más a la cerámica expectante al actuar de ese lobo que lo tiene de los nervios. Aomine vierte el líquido sobre sus dedos de manera abundante y lleva su mano hacia su entrada.

— Vaya… aun esta suave aquí. —El lobo mete dos dedos de una sola vez haciendo que Kise se crispe con un jadeo. Los dedos se mueven en su interior, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera. Con la facilidad del aceite, que con ese aroma a vainilla, encendiendo sus sentidos como una chispa en la pólvora.

Aomine se siente aturdido, envuelto en los resquicios de furia y su amor por ese vampiro. Lo desea, necesita estar con él todo el tiempo, lo anhela como a nada y como a todo en el mundo, pero eso se complica  a ratos para él. ¿Cómo va a ser posible que dos especies como ellos puedan ser una pareja para toda la vida? Recién ha encontrado a otro vampiro bebiendo de su sangre, y eso, incluso entre lobos, es un acto demasiado íntimo. Casi como si se acostaran.

Con ese recuerdo bullendo por su mente, el lobo abre la boca para morder justo en la curvatura de su cuello con fuerza.

— ¡Ah! Mn… —Kise se arquea sintiendo esos largos dedos moviéndose en su interior con maestría, al tiempo que su pezón es atendido con tirones bruscos. Cuando esos dientes rasgan la piel de su cuello, el dolor recorre su columna vertebral como una corriente eléctrica y el sonido de la garganta de Aomine al tragar resuena por sus oídos, seguido del mareo por la pérdida de sangre.

Una mezcla extraña y sublime, se siente débil, demasiado aturdido, pero abrumado por ese placer que le provocan las manos de Aomine sobre su cuerpo. Es increíble, toda esa mezcla es demasiado para él.

— Te has corrido solo con mis dedos —suelta Aomine con una sonrisa satisfecha al tiempo que se relame la sangre de los labios. Se siente igual de excitado, ha absorbido todas las emociones de ese vampiro a través del elixir turquesa que recorre su cuerpo; y sabe que a él le encanta sentirlo, eso impulsa al lobo a seguir con lo que hace. Toma la erección del rubio que aún se retuerce entre espasmos y unta los dedos en el semen que queda en él, para guiarlos hacia esa boca—. Eres delicioso, Kise —gruñe el moreno metiendo los dedos y restregándolos contra la lengua del vampiro.

Kise frunce el ceño al sentir el regusto de su propio sabor, pero esos dedos calientes lo ponen a mil y comienza a chupar con verdaderas ganas, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Alza las caderas y siente ese duro falo bajo el pantalón de Aomine entre sus glúteos y comienza a moverse para excitarlo más, al tiempo que lo mira de reojo con deseo.

— Eres tan lascivo… —dice el lobo dando mordiscos sobre su espalda blanquecina mientras el agua tibia sigue cayendo contra sus cuerpos.

Se lleva las manos al pantalón y lo desabrocha con esfuerzo debido a la humedad de la tela empapada. Logra liberar su duro falo, lo masajea y lo guía hasta la entrada del vampiro para penetrarlo con fuerza, de una sola estocada, provocando que quede de puntillas y con el trasero alzado.

Todo es demasiado excitante y el agua tibia relaja sus músculos dejándolos aún más sensibles a las caricias y sensaciones de aquella unión.

Kise siente el pene de Aomine hundirse en su interior con fuerza, golpeando dentro de él una y otra vez. Siente toda esa longitud moverse por su entrada que lo aprisiona con hambruna. Ya no puede medirse y entierra las uñas en la cerámica rasgándola, haciéndola pedazos. Sus dedos quedan marcados y los pequeños escombros caen chapoteando contra el agua de la ducha.

— ¡Si! Aominechii… Aominechii…

El lobo tensa la mandíbula con brusquedad, preso de la excitación y el deseo que lo envuelve. Sus manos se aferran a esas estrechas caderas, sintiendo la línea de esos marcados oblicuos bajo sus dedos.

Kise es hermoso, tan sublime y perfecto como un vampiro. Es su pareja, es su alma gemela, puede sentirlo bajo la piel con cada toque, con cada caricia. Sabe que no puede vivir sin él y quiere desquitar todo su deseo, demostrarle que no puede haber otro más que él en su vida. Aomine lo devorará hasta el último hueso si es necesario.

— ¿Puedes sentirme, Kise? —Aomine deja un reguero de besos a lo largo de su cuello, deslizando sus labios con facilidad gracias a la tibia agua que baña su piel. Guía su mano hasta la entrada del chico, dejando la punta de los dedos justo sobre la unión de su sexo—. Aquí, estoy así de duro solo por ti.

Kise se estremece, sintiendo esa lengua justo sobre la marca de emparejamiento tras su oreja y algo se desata dentro de él. Preso del calor, de ese sublime y doloroso placer, se deja envolver por los sentimientos encontrados. Lo ama. Por él cambió tanto, volvió a ser  _él mismo_. Kise no está seguro de muchas cosas, pero en ese momento solo quiere liberarse a manos de ese moreno que lo clama como suyo.

Y quiere serlo, quiere entregarse, ¿pero cómo hacerlo si Aomine no quiere tomarlo por entero? No sirve si solo quiere estar con él cuando se siente celoso.

Con una mano grande, de largos y ásperos dedos acariciando su pezón, seguido de ese  _entra y sale_  con una brutalidad deliciosa; Kise se corre arqueando la espalda de manera brusca y el grito choca contra las cerámicas a su alrededor haciendo eco.

— Te viniste solo por detrás, dime, ¿tan bien se siente? —Jadea Aomine con esa voz ronca que tiene, al tiempo que sigue con sus embestidas, arrancando hasta el último orgasmo del cuerpo del vampiro.

Entre el calor del agua, el de sus propios cuerpos y el placer que los envuelve; Aomine acaba en su interior entre gruñidos y mordidas que esparce por su espalda, sacando leves hilillos de sangre. Esa sensación es simplemente increíble, llenar a Kise por completo, sentirse unido a él de esa forma tan íntima y sentir que solo son ellos dos en el mundo. Lo abraza por la cintura con fuerza.

De pronto siente el antebrazo de Kise contra su pecho al tiempo que sus vidriosos ojos amarillos hacen contacto con los suyos.

— ¿Estás satisfecho? —Pregunta apretando la mandíbula, haciendo que se marque el musculo de su mejilla—. ¡Ahora, aléjate!

Aomine pestañea varias veces con la confusión estampada en el rostro, al tiempo que se hace a un lado para que Kise salga de la ducha. Con una toalla envuelta en las caderas, el rubio se va hacia el living sin importarle mojar el suelo de madera recién lustrada.

El lobo se lleva una mano al cuello y se acaricia con un gruñido de frustración. No comprende nada de aquello, Kise está enojado, ¿no debería ser él el enojado? Su pareja estaba compartiendo su sangre con otro. Con la ira renovada, Aomine sale de la ducha y se da cuenta que lleva la ropa aún empapada que se le pega al cuerpo, comienza a tironear de la playera, para seguir con los jeans que le raspan la piel mientras descienden por sus piernas.

Sale a su encuentro con otra toalla en las caderas y ve a Kise parado frente al enorme ventanal del departamento con la mirada perdida. El lobo se detiene con ese semblante de indiferencia total en el rostro, esperando a que el rubio diga algo.

— No puedo entenderte, Aominechii. Si soy un problema para ti, ¿por qué te empeñas en inmiscuirte en mi vida? —dicho eso, Kise se gira con lentitud y aquella expresión hace que al moreno se le apriete la garganta, puede sentir su tristeza y se da cuenta de que ha estado haciendo todo mal.

Aomine recuerda las palabras de Kuroko cuando estaban en el bar esa noche, y piensa que quizás ya es hora de dejar de ser tan egoísta, solo por esta vez. Al fin y al cabo ya no se trata solo de él, ahora, le guste o no, tiene una pareja en la cual pensar, incluso primero que en él mismo. —Esto es más complicado de lo que crees —dice el lobo peinando su cabello mojado.

— Eso es todo lo que he oído de ti, que ésta supuesta unión es un problema para ti, que es complicado, pero no me dices nada y no entiendes que yo también estoy envuelto en el asunto.

Se puede palpar en el ambiente la confusión en el rubio, todo aquello lo tiene de los nervios y es demasiado frustrante. Es peor no saber nada a que sepas a lo que te enfrentas. Le encantaría que Aomine se pusiera en sus zapatos esta vez y le hable claro.

El moreno alza la barbilla sopesando todas las posibilidades, pero su mente se nubla a ratos y sólo sabe que quiere que aquello resulte, que su amor por Kise es sincero, porque su pareja es el único ser en el mundo que lo hará feliz. Pero no solo por ser  _su pareja,_ sino simplemente por ser él.

Aomine se deja caer sobre el sillón y se lleva una mano al cuello sintiendo el abatimiento de todo lo acontecido en tan solo un día.

— Una vez que tu pareja te acepta, que fue cuando me mordiste, comienza un “período de prueba” que dura 7 días —le explica el lobo inclinándose hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y mirando fijamente el suelo—. Algunos deciden tomar ese tiempo y otros simplemente completan el rito y se unen como pareja de inmediato.

— ¿Cómo un matrimonio?

— Es un matrimonio, aunque mucho más fuerte que el que tienen los humanos. Aquí no hay derecho a divorcio una vez que cierras el ritual de unión.

Kise asiente, concentrado en todo lo que le dice Aomine. Le ha costado demasiado que ese lobo hable y ahora quiere oírlo todo, sin rodeos, sin que se guarde nada. Ese asunto le incumbe a ambos, es importante para ellos, demasiado.

— Si la beta o el omega no acepta a su pareja, que es un alfa, éste se queda solo para toda la eternidad.

— ¿O sea que no puedes estar con nadie más? —Pregunta Kise pestañeando varias veces, claramente asombrado por lo que le cuenta Aomine.

— No. Y no es solo sexualmente, sentimentalmente también, no podemos amar a nadie más aunque esa persona nos haya rechazado.

Y ahí está el meollo del asunto. Kise se relame los labios procesando la información que se le ha dado. Según entiende, si él no acepta a Aomine, este se quedará solo para toda la vida. Completamente solo. Es un destino demasiado triste y el rubio frunce el ceño al pensar que el moreno no hace nada por cambiarlo, ¿intentar conquistarlo, tal vez? ¿O es que tanto le desagrada la idea de estar junto a un vampiro que prefiere la soledad eterna?

Kise avanza hacia el sillón parándose frente a Aomine, que alza la vista clavando sus ojos de un azul profundo en ese semblante completamente serio.

— Dime, Aomine —comienza a hablar el rubio y el lobo se estremece al escuchar su nombre de esos labios—, ¿tú sientes algo por mí?

El moreno traga con fuerza frunciendo el ceño, se siente repentinamente confundido y se pierde entre las emociones que se arremolinan en su interior. Todo es tan complicado, pero esos ojos dorados titilan esperando la respuesta y Aomine ya no se hará el tonto con el asunto.

— No podría asegurarte si es por el emparejamiento, pero sí, siento una profunda atracción por ti, en todo sentido.

Bien, eso era una respuesta bastante franca y Kise se siente satisfecho, si, muchísimo. Sus sentimientos hacia Aomine son desde mucho antes de que pasara todo eso, por ello no se siente diferente hacia Aomine, pero el lobo parece impulsado por ese lazo que se selló aquella noche. Es sincero y solo eso necesita de él.

El vampiro alza las manos para empujar a Aomine hacia atrás, recostándolo contra el respaldo del sillón. Se sube a horcajadas sobre él y siente lo suave de aquella toalla húmeda entre sus piernas, sonríe triunfante al ver esa manzana de Adán moverse de arriba a abajo cuando el moreno traga con fuerza. Kise acerca sus labios, rozando pero no llega a tocar del todo, para luego alejarse con la mirada intensa, transmitiendo todo lo que siente hacia ese moreno que esta arrasando con todo en él.

— Intentémoslo, Aominechii —dice Kise sintiendo el calor de ese cuerpo irradiar hasta él, chocando contra su torso, y quiere derretirse como un cubito de hielo entre sus brazos—. Conozcámonos, confiemos el uno en el otro y veremos qué pasa. ¿Nos quedan 6 días, no? Creo que es más que suficiente.

— ¿Estarías dispuesto a intentarlo? Kise, esto es muy serio…

— ¿Crees que no lo sé? —Lo interrumpe el rubio alzando una ceja haciéndose el ofendido—.  Además no deberías estarte quejando, tú eres el que más tiene que perder.

Aomine sonríe de medio lado, entre divertido y asombrado, para luego inclinarse y lamer ese labio inferior, frío contra su boca. Kise es tan fresco que sus manos pronto comienzan a acariciar esa firme espalda haciéndolo sentir menos sofocado.

— ¡Ya sé! —Kise interrumpe el beso echándose hacia atrás para mirarlo con una sonrisa radiante. Mierda, y con ese cabello rubio empapado y goteando lo hace ver demasiado erótico—. Tengamos una cita mañana.

— ¿Una cita? —Pregunta Aomine frunciendo el ceño levemente. Él jamás ha ido a algo así, de hecho, eso suena a  _humano_  por donde se le mire, pero al ver ese semblante de pura emoción simplemente lo desarma. Suelta una risita ronca, divertido por la idea de un vampiro y un lobo en una cita—. ¡Oye, no te rías! Dime Aominechii, ¿qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

— ¿Además de cazar? Jugar básquetbol.

— Es cierto, te he visto jugar.

— Oh, había olvidado que tenía un acosador sin nada mejor que hacer.

— Aominechii, eres un pesado —suelta Kise no muy contento con la palabra “acosador” siendo usada contra él. Si, lo había sido, pero levemente. Además a él le gusta más llamarlo “curiosidad”.

El moreno se inclina y atrapa su boca con un beso voraz, deslizando su lengua entre sus labios para ganarse un gemido en respuesta. Le encanta, cada reacción de Kise le encanta. Su aroma, su piel, su risa, todo de él le fascina a un nivel sublime, pero que no demostrará aún.

Entre un beso lento pero húmedo, la toalla de Kise pronto se pierde, quedando a merced de esas manos curiosas. Aomine se toma su tiempo para acariciar esa fría piel que ya no está húmeda, no sabe si es por su propia temperatura corporal y que el calor llega hasta Kise, pero pronto ambos están secos.

Kise siente su miembro despertar con las caricias suaves por parte de ese lobo, que lo envuelve en un puño y lo acaricia haciéndolo endurecer. Aleja su rostro para no perderse detalle del vampiro, que con los pómulos sonrojados levemente se aferra al respaldo del sillón, pasando los brazos justo sobre los hombros de Aomine.

— Espera… Aominechii~

— Shht… —lo hace callar con sus labios rozando los del rubio, pero sin besarlo.

El vampiro se relame los labios con frustración, mareado por el aroma que desprende ese cuerpo moreno y fibroso. Recién lo hicieron y de una manera nada suave ¿Cómo es que tiene ganas de nuevo? Sí, puede sentir ese duro pene entre sus piernas, hace el amago de tocarlo, pero Aomine le toma la muñeca para guiarla hacia donde estaba.

Kise no comprende mucho, pero tampoco es como que haya un gran enigma que descifrar: Aomine quiere tocarlo. Decide solo dejarse llevar con aquellas manos atendiéndolo, masturbándolo y tocándolo por detrás.

— Ah… umn… —jadea el rubio mordiéndose los labios con fuerza. Sus ojos se encuentran y una sonrisa entre fascinación y excitación llega hasta Kise—. ¡Ah! Juegas sucio, no se vale.

Alza sus pálidas manos y las aferra a la nuca de Aomine, enredando los dedos en esas hebras azules que se sienten suaves y se vuelven su único cable a tierra.

Aomine sigue deslizando su palma por aquel duro miembro, apretando de vez en cuando, clavando sus ojos en ese rostro que se embellece de placer. Se ha dado cuenta que tiene su nuevo fetiche: Kise Ryota. Una sonrisa afilada aparece en su rostro con ese pensamiento, al tiempo que sus dedos se mueven mucho más rápido en ese suave y caliente interior.

De alguna manera, el lobo siente que algo ha cambiado, ¿y cómo no? Si Kise le ha propuesto intentarlo, incluso contra su propia naturaleza solitaria.

Siente la humedad entre sus dedos, con Kise jadeando con los ojos cerrados.

— Lo… lo siento…

Pero un beso sobre sus labios calla sus palabras. Aomine acaba de ser tan suave que todo parece una cruel broma. Aun así, el rubio solo se deja llevar, rozando su nariz contra la de él.

Si Aomine se arrepiente, o le hace daño… no le importa. Está dispuesto a descubrir porqué es que el destino los ha emparejado.

Después de limpiarse con una toalla, el lobo se levanta dejando a Kise recostado en el sillón.

— ¿Te quedarás? —Pregunta Kise apoyando el antebrazo sobre su frente, exhausto y algo adormilado.

— Me quedaré durante todos los días de prueba, además, no quiero ver a Bakagami empalagoso con Tetsu. Ese idiota…

— ¿Kurokochii es tu protegido, no? ¿Qué es eso?

— Es cuando un lobo elige proteger a alguien y eso incluye perder tu vida si es necesario. Puede ser cualquier especie. Sucede cuando le debes algo, cuando tu lobo se siente en deuda con aquel ser.

Aomine se sienta a los pies del rubio, dejando ambos brazos atrás, sobre el respaldo. Hecha la cabeza hacia atrás y su mente lo lleva hacia los recuerdos de cómo se conoció con el chico de cabellos celestes.

— Cuando me manifesté a los 16 años, fue mi época de rebeldía. Cazaba sin medirme, causaba estragos por doquier, dejé de asistir a clases, me sentía poderoso, poderoso y asustado. —Kise sonríe de medio lado imaginando a Aomine como todo un rebelde. Chaquetas de cuero con tachas y todo—. Eso solo me trajo soledad, nadie se me quería acercar debido al poder que emanaba. Soy uno de los Guardianes más poderosos de mi generación.

El moreno sonríe mostrando sus blancos dientes, orgulloso de su condición. Una que aprendió a apreciar después de conocer a Kagami.

En la manada hay Alfas, que son los machos; hay Betas, que son las hembras y hay Omegas, que son los machos pasivos, los cuales también tienen la capacidad de concebir. Dentro de los Alfas hay Guardianes y su tarea es patrullar a la manada y sus alrededores para resguardar su protección. Como también hay un líder, que los guía y protege.

Aomine y Kagami son Guardianes, su entrenamiento empezó a los 17 años, cuando se manifiesta tu condición, es la hechicera de la manada quién interpreta tu rango. Además los alfas comunes se encargan de la caza para alimentar a su manada.

Kise se muerde los labios, expectante a lo que le habla Aomine sobre su infancia. — Iba a jugar básquetbol a la escuela, solo para parecer normal, se supone que debes hacer actividades extra y esas mierdas que hacen los humanos —dice sacudiendo su mano morena con gesto aburrido—. Pero nadie quería jugar conmigo, ¡y es que no podía controlarme! Me gusta mucho jugar y soy muy bueno en ello. Entonces llegó ese chico, menudo y con cara de nada. Me hablaba con timidez, pero parecía sincero. Nadie me había tratado con tanta naturalidad… con tanta admiración…

Kise percibe el brillo de emoción en los ojos azules del lobo, se nota que ese chico cambió su vida. Una sonrisa melancólica se dibuja en sus labios al saber lo mal que debió haberlo pasado en soledad,  acarreada por algo a lo que no se puede negar. Nacer con una maldición es una enorme carga, para todas las especies.

— Al tiempo me di cuenta de que ese humano tiene un olor demasiado atrayente para los de nuestras especies, los que nos alimentamos de humanos. Muchas veces salvé a Kuroko sin que siquiera lo supiera, y fue cuando llegaste tú... —Aomine gira el rostro mirando a Kise con intensidad, haciendo que el rubio tragara con fuerza.

— El día en que ataqué a Kurokochii.

Aomine asiente con lentitud, para luego guiar su mano hasta el empeine del rubio y lo acaricia con la punta de los dedos hasta llegar a su rodilla, donde trazando círculos vuelve a hablar—: Había asesinado a muchos de tu especie, pero tú… eres tan fuerte. Tan distinto. Que no pude controlar mi lado lobuno mientras luchábamos. Tetsu vio todo aquello, ¿Qué podría hacer después de ello? Le conté la verdad y lo llevé con nuestra manada. Le debo mucho, sin él, jamás hubiese vuelto a ser  _yo mismo._ Jamás hubiese aceptado a mi lobo.

Sus ojos azules se alzan hasta él y Kise percibe lo importante de todo aquel proceso por el que Aomine tuvo que pasar. Al menos el nació como vampiro, no tuvo que lidiar con un cambio, además de tener guías y la suerte de toparse con buenos amigos.

Amigos…

— Vamos —le dice Kise llamando su atención—. Sé que quieres preguntar.

Aomine suelta un bufido, para luego quitar su mano de las piernas del rubio con gesto irritado, ganándose una sonrisa divertida por parte del otro.

— Su nombre es Moriyama, es uno de mis mejores amigos, uno que me ha ayudado mucho a mezclarme con los humanos. Y no, jamás ha habido y no va a haber nada entre nosotros, él está enamorado de mi Senpai, un humano y mi mejor amigo—. Kise guía su pie hacia el muslo del lobo para acariciarlo con lentitud, sonriéndole con coquetería—. Jamás he tenido un novio ni novia ni nada por el estilo, eres el primero.

— Y el único. —Aomine le devuelve la sonrisa para girarse hacia él, jalándolo del tobillo para acercarlo y posicionarse sobre su desnudo cuerpo.

Con su mejilla descansando sobre ese duro vientre, el moreno cierra los ojos mientras los dedos de Kise acarician su cabello con lentitud.

Quizás… solo quizás… eso podría funcionar. Y desea con toda su alma maldita, que así sea.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, sí. Al fin lo intentarán, pero eso no quiere decir que los problemas se acaben.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, de verdad, y gracias por sus siempre bellos reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!
> 
> He venido a dejarles un nuevo capítulo, el cual espero disfruten tanto como yo al escribir, y es que siento que esta historia poco a poco toma su propio rumbo y ya casi no puedo controlarla.
> 
> Querida Nayen, agradezco tu paciencia y consejos, sabes que siempre serán bienvenidos~
> 
> Saludos a todos los que leen, son los mejores.

**IV**

 

El viento agita sus cabellos mientras caminan por la fría acera, rumbo a una cancha escondida tras una plaza, que a estas horas solo atrae seres oscuros que se esconden entre la penumbra de sus árboles.

Tenues faroles iluminan la cancha. Kise se detiene mirando a Aomine por sobre el hombro, con una sonrisa retadora. Comienza a quitarse la chaqueta de cuero y la lanza hacia las bancas, para luego desabotonar su camisa cuadrillé de color rojo mostrando la musculosa de color blanco.

Aomine se relame los labios, expectante, siente la tensión en el ambiente: deseo mezclado con la competencia de un juego prometedor.

— Dime Aominecchi~ —habla el rubio con ese tono cantarín, arremangando los puños de su camisa para mayor comodidad— ¿Sabías que los vampiros nacen con un poder? Los que son convertidos se les desarrolla el talento que tuvieron cuando eran humanos, en cambio los que nacemos así, tenemos un poder único que se traspasa por generaciones.

El lobo lo escucha atento, comenzando a botear la pelota con toques pausados, demostrando que tiene el control desde el principio. Pero el vampiro no sigue hablando. Se mueve hacia un lado y Kise lo imita provocando que vuelva a su posición.

Afilando su mirada azul se mueve hacia el otro lado, Kise vuelve a bloquearlo, pero Aomine ya se lo esperaba y con una rapidez impresionante, incluso para el rubio, se gira hacia el lado contrario para seguir boteando y encestar con un golpe limpio y bruto.

Kise se gira observándolo con una sonrisa amplia, se siente estimulado, siempre le ha gustado la manera en que ese lobo juega, y con el golpe de adrenalina se atreve a hacerle frente de nuevo. Aomine botea la pelota retrocediendo unos centímetros con agilidad, para luego pasar justo a su derecha sin que Kise siquiera se de cuenta de su intención de qué lado escoger.

No es solo ese talento desarrollado por su condición como lobo, ese chico tiene un talento único para el juego, si hubiese sido humano, hubiese sido grandioso, increíble.

Aomine sonríe al encestar por segunda vez en el aro del vampiro, y éste se pone serio, esperando la siguiente jugada. El moreno lo estudia desde su posición, boteando una y otra vez. Pierde la poca paciencia y decide atacar de nuevo, con aquel movimiento Kise avanza al mismo tiempo y le quita la pelota de un manotazo certero. Aomine no sabe cómo, pero se repone con rapidez y se gira hacia el rubio para encararlo.

Entonces lo ve…

El rubio le sonríe de medio lado, demostrándole que aún no comienza el verdadero juego. Aomine siente el remezón de ansiedad. Se concentra y de un momento a otro se lanza para quitarle la pelota de las manos, a lo que Kise responde con el mismo movimiento con el que Aomine lo ha esquivado antes: botea inclinándose hacia atrás para luego pasar por su izquierda sin que pudiera predecir su siguiente movimiento.

Aomine pestañea varias veces sin saber qué carajos está pasando. Hace solo unos instantes tenía todo completamente dominado y de un momento a otro Kise lo ha dejado estupefacto. Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, aquel chico no para de sorprenderlo. El juego sin duda será increíble.

Por fin el vampiro ha anotado un punto contra el moreno, que se gira para afilar su mirada y mostrar sus blancos dientes.

El juego continúa, pases repetidos, jugadas de Aomine que son imitadas a la perfección y varias caídas por parte del rubio que trata de seguir su ritmo acelerado. Aomine está demasiado excitado, hace mucho que no juega con un contrincante tan bueno, además de Kagami. Pero ese juego es distinto, porque ambos lobos tienen casi el mismo tipo de juego: a lo bruto, siguiendo instintos, retándose en todo momento, sin piedad. En cambio con Kise, Aomine intenta hacer nuevas técnicas para ver si logra imitarlo y se ha dado cuenta que incluso las mejora, adaptándolas a sus capacidades.

El rubio se mueve con elegancia, con movimientos precisos y estudiados, es tan armonioso como letal. Botea la pelota sin dejar de jadear, puede llevarle el ritmo pero aun así está lejos de vencerlo y lo sabe, eso lo frustra y le encanta a la vez.

Se mueve utilizando casi el máximo de su fuerza, pero Aomine pronto se le antepone y va encestado 13 puntos por sobre él, y la brecha sigue creciendo. Ambos sudan y esa mirada azul sigue iluminada de una manera oscura. Kise se estremece, no sabe si es por la frustración de ser vencido de manera tan aplastante o por ese lobo que lo observa de manera tan intensa, incrementando su deseo por jugar y por él.

El ambiente está cargado y si un humano estuviera de espectador, no vería nada. Solo sombras que se mueven a una velocidad impresionante, creando silbidos contra el viento.

— Hagamos esto más divertido —gruñe Aomine mostrando todos su dientes, para luego correr con rapidez, desapareciendo levemente de su campo de visión.

Kise comienza a ver como todos los focos son destrozados con rapidez, sumiéndolos en la completa oscuridad. Sus pupilas se dilatan con rapidez adaptándose para lo que fue hecho: la noche. La silueta del moreno aparece leves segundos frente a él, seguido del sonido del boteo de la pelota.

Comienza el nuevo juego. Moviéndose entre la oscuridad con mayor libertad, es como si sus cuerpos reconocieran el ambiente negro y se movieran más ágiles. La pelota apenas puede soportar los estrellones contra el cemento y esas manos aferrándose a ella con fuerza, una y otra vez.

Los roces de sus cuerpos y el aroma que desprenden se hacen más perceptibles. Jugar con tal libertad enciende la adrenalina, todos sus sentidos están al 1000%. Como si un humano tuviera un golpe de azúcar.

Todo es demasiado.

Pero el cuerpo de Kise llega a su límite, ya no puede más y se deja caer sentado contra el asfalto con un golpe seco. Jadea, y a pesar del frío propio de la noche no se hace vaho debido a su cuerpo helado. Pequeñitas gotas de frío sudor perlan su frente y apenas puede enfocar al moreno que se acerca hacia él.

Aomine se acuclilla frente a él con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Su expresión divertida hace a Kise fruncir el ceño.

— Así que tu poder es la “imitación” —suelta Aomine provocando que Kise sonría.

— Acertaste —dice el rubio asintiendo para luego tomar una bocanada de aire—. Puedo imitar cualquier característica que me sea útil, incluso otros poderes con los que vampiros han nacido, esos que son solo heredables.

Aomine frunce el ceño levemente al notar el brillo melancólico tras esos bellos ojos dorados y habla—: ¿Qué sucede?

El vampiro lo mira un poco exaltado y niega con la cabeza, componiendo una sonrisa de medio lado al verse atrapado. Pero la mirada de Aomine sigue siendo insistente y termina por soltar un bufido.

— Ha sido muy solitario, Aominecchi —suelta Kise abrazándose las piernas de pronto—. Los vampiros somos solitarios, eso es verdad, pero nadie se quería acercar a mí por miedo a que su poder fuera copiado. ¡Pero no puedo evitarlo! Es como si mis ojos lo captaran y ya no pudiera sacarlo de mi mente. Así que incluso mis padres tuvieron que mudarse varias veces conmigo para que los vampiros mayores no intentaran matarme y beber mi sangre.

— ¿Haciendo eso pueden absorber tu poder?

— No, ningún poder puede ser arrebatado, excepto por mí y mi talento —explica el chico agitando sus cabellos rubios—, pero se pueden hacer más fuertes.

— Ya veo.

Aomine no es bueno con las palabras, pero entiende a que se refiere Kise, se podría decir incluso que ha pasado por lo mismo: ser aislados por miedo, por algo que ellos ni siquiera pidieron tener.

Quizás tienen mucho más en común que un buen sexo o deporte favorito, han sufrido mucho y se han hecho fuertes con el paso del tiempo. Sin mencionar que el conocerse fue lo que cambió sus vidas. Sin Kise, Aomine jamás hubiese madurado lo suficiente como para tener un protegido, y sin Aomine, Kise jamás hubiese dejado atrás su etapa de rebeldía.

Aomine se hecha hacia delante, empujando al rubio hacia atrás y se acomoda sobre él. Entre la penumbra sus ojos lobunos ven la sorpresa en él y como frunce el ceño.

— Espera… ¿qué estás haciendo? —Pregunta el vampiro sintiendo el nuevo calor comenzar desde su pecho hasta calentar sus pómulos.

Kise tiene sus manos puestas sobre la boca de Aomine, que lame la palma con lascivia, causándole escalofríos con cada lengüetazo caliente. En acto reflejo quita las manos y pronto esos labios terminan por besarlo con fuerza, lento y profundo, acariciando todo dentro de esa caliente cavidad. Ese músculo se frota contra el de Kise, que suelta un quejido ante la agresividad del beso. El lobo succiona de su labio inferior y muerde causándole dolor pero sin romper la piel.

— Estamos… estamos en un lugar público —jadea Kise alzando el rostro para poder respirar, mala acción, ahora Aomine tiene ese cuello a su merced y no duda en morder y dejar las marcas de sus besos en él.

— ¿Y? —Pregunta con tono aburrido mientras lame sobre la clavícula del vampiro, sintiendo esa erección contra su vientre—, no negarás que te gusta, Kise.

— ¡¿Y si nos ven?! Aominecchi… ¡ya, ya basta!

El moreno alza la vista repentinamente, embobado con ese rostro jadeante y sonrojado por la vergüenza.

Kise no sabe cómo interpretar su expresión y lo ve levantarse. Quiere preguntarle si está molesto, pero decide quedarse callado mientras el moreno avanza hacia las gradas, se gira y se deja caer con pesadez. El vampiro se levanta con lentitud y avanza hasta él siendo cauteloso. Se detiene a cierta distancia, sin perderlo de vista.

De pronto esa morena mano se alza, siendo guiada hasta el pecho, se desliza sobre la playera gris hasta llegar a la pretina de su short. Kise traga duro, no hará lo que cree que hará… ¿o sí?

El rubio no puede dejar de mirar esa mano que se pierde bajo esa tela. Aomine se está tocando, se está tocando y lo está mirando con una sonrisa de medio lado, además de esa lengua que sale de vez en cuando para remojar sus labios.

— ¡Saca la mano de ahí, Aominecchi! —le dice el chico, aunque es más una petición por piedad.

— ¿Acaso quieres poner la tuya? —Aomine sonríe más ampliamente. El movimiento de su mano es lento, pero ver a Kise así de nervioso y solo por él lo incita. Siente como se pone duro bajo el short.

— No digas eso. Estamos… afuera…

Kise no puede dejar de mirarlo. Ese lobo toma el borde se su playera y la sube dejando ver ese abdomen completamente marcado. El rubio se muerde los labios y pronto ve como se baja el short y ese duro falo se asoma con descaro, totalmente erecto.

Aomine se masturba frente a él, a vista y paciencia de quién sea que se acerque en busca de algún lugar donde estar solo. El vampiro se siente nerviosos por ello, pero tentado por Aomine tocándose con desfachatez. Esa mano sube y baja a lo largo de todo el eje, moviéndose con suavidad gracias al líquido pre seminal que suelta.

Disfrutando de la vista, Kise se acerca con lentitud, lamiéndose los labios y viendo la sonrisa divertida del moreno, que con el pulgar se acaricia la punta, presionando ese agujero y arrancándose un gruñido gutural.

El vampiro no sabe por cuánto tiempo más aguantará eso, Aomine masturbándose es una fantasía hecha realidad y ese nerviosismo por ser descubiertos, el cual parece importarle un carajo al lobo, le da un sazón al asunto.

— Mierda, Kise, de solo recordar ese culo atrapándome ya quiero correrme.

El rubio sonríe levemente y se acerca por fin, bajando la cremallera para liberar su propia erección. Sentado a horcajadas sobre él, se inclina dejando sus frentes pegadas—. Tienes una boca muy sucia, pervertido.

Kise quita la mano morena para juntar ambos falos y ser él quien lleve el ritmo ahora. Sus manos suben y bajan apretándolos para generar mayor fricción, además de sus caderas que comienzan a moverse de manera involuntaria.

Aomine se deja hacer, atento a la iniciativa del vampiro que lo toca de manera deliciosa. Sabe dónde tocar, donde presionar para hacerlo derretir en escalofríos. Ese aroma dulce muy propio del rubio ya comienza a aturdirlo y los jadeos provocados por el placer comienzan a ser más audibles.

— Creí que no querías hacerlo en público —suelta el moreno con voz divertida pero ronca, mientras esos dedos friccionan sus penes duros y resbaladizos.

— Tú táctica de convencimiento dio resultado —contesta Kise deslizando la punta de su lengua por su mentón, para luego morderlo—. Además soy un chico, ¿Cómo querías que no reaccionara?

Entonces Aomine se da cuenta de algo: jamás ha estado con ningún otro hombre, y aunque él siempre ha sido muy desenvuelto y franco, siente que con Kise todo es mucho más natural. En sus anteriores encuentros con otras lobas, siempre tenía que decir lo que quería, ellas no dudaban en satisfacerlo en lo más mínimo, pero es muy agradable solo dejarte llevar y ser complacido al mismo tiempo.

Como si estuviesen hechos el uno para el otro.

Kise jadea contra esos labios morenos, al vaho de Aomine llena el aire entre ellos y saben que pronto llegará el clímax de ambos.

Aferra su rostro enredando sus largos dedos en el cabello rubio del vampiro, justo tras su oreja, y lo obliga a mirarlo, quiere ver su expresión cuando acaba.

De pronto una melodía inunda el lugar, provocando que Kise de un brinco ante el susto, reconoce su celular, pero antes de siquiera hacer amago de contestarlo, Aomine lo mantiene en la misma posición, haciendo que se pierda en esas orbes azules.

— Deja que suene, no pares, Kise —suena a orden, a una muy persuasiva y no sabe si es ese tono de voz tan ronco o el hecho de que ya esté tan aturdido por el placer del momento.

— Pero…

— Terminemos juntos —dice Aomine deslizando su nariz por esa mejilla, para bajar por su cuello e inspirar con fuerza ese aroma que lo vuelve loco.

Y el vampiro sabe que ya no puede más, todo es demasiado estimulante. La melodía del celular se vuelve parte del momento, y acelerando el ritmo de sus manos, el chico fija sus ojos en los de Aomine. Es tan intenso, es tan hermoso, con esa personalidad impulsiva y tranquila a la vez, es tan arrogante, pero todo eso es un enigma que le fascina.

Arqueando la espalda y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Kise acaba y al instante lo hace Aomine, demasiado excitado por aquella expresión: su boca jadeante, su gemido de placer, sus pómulos totalmente rojos y los temblores de su cuerpo.

Kise siente el líquido caliente escurrirse por sus manos, pero no las quita, no quiere moverse hasta que los temblores de su orgasmo cesen.

Jadeando contra su boca, Aomine ya no se resiste a clamar esos labios como suyos. Lo besa con tal pasión que Kise teme volver a ponerse duro con esa lengua entrando y saliendo de su boca, como si de una penetración se tratara. Intenta seguir el ritmo de aquel beso demandante, Aomine muerde sus labios y los acaricia con la punta de la lengua, dejándolos hinchados y con ganas de más.

— Espera, no puedo respirar —suelta Kise ganándose un beso en la frente.

Aomine se inclina y toma su bufanda de color azul, comenzando a limpiarle las manos, ante la atenta mirada de Kise, que sigue algo aturdido.

— Esta ha sido la mejor primera cita que he tenido —suelta Aomine con una risita malvada, ganándose un golpe en el hombro por parte del vampiro.

— No se supone que en las citas terminas manoseándote en plena cancha pública —le rebate con una fingida expresión de enojo. El celular vuelve a sonar haciendo vibrar su bolsillo—. ¡Mierda, olvidé devolver la llamada! —Exclama tomando el aparato y frunciendo el ceño cuando ve la pantalla de éste—. ¿Bueno? Ah, sí… ¡¿qué?! ¿Hoy? De acuerdo, voy para allá.

El lobo lo mira alzando una ceja y apoyando las manos atrás para alejarse un poco de Kise y estudiar su expresión de cautela.

— ¿Quién era?

— Moriyacchi —responde el rubio mirando de reojo a Aomine, que solo frunce el ceño pero no dice palabra alguna—. Debemos volver, tengo trabajo.

Eso sí que lo ha tomado por sorpresa, ¿trabajo? ¿Acaso los vampiros trabajan? Y él que creía que solo robaban dinero y cosas de sus víctimas a través del trabajo mental antes de devorarlos.

Aomine asiente y se levanta siguiendo al rubio de vuelta al departamento para cambiarse de ropa.

 

 

 

Cuando Kise le dijo que tenía trabajo no estaba bromeando. Realmente están allí, de pie frente a un lujoso edificio. El vampiro ha desistido de usar la motocicleta debido al viento, podría llegar todo despeinado y eso sería un problema, ¿qué? ¿Acaso trabaja de modelo?

El taxi se retira y Kise comienza a avanzar encontrándose con Moriyama en la entrada, de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas olvidado, Kise! —lo reprende el azabache al tiempo que se gira y entra al edificio a paso rápido. Los tres se meten al ascensor y por fin Moriyama alza la mano a modo de saludo hacia el lobo, pero no le dirige la palabra, seguramente él es el culpable de la poca responsabilidad de Kise.

El rubio se muerde el labio y se acomoda mejor la delgada bufanda de color amarillo del cuello—. Lo siento, Moriyacchi —dice el vampiro de pronto, ganándose una mirada furiosa por parte de su representante.

Pero al ver el puchero que compone el rubio despistado decide relajarse, además no van atrasados, pero a Moriyama le gusta llegar con tiempo en caso de algún percance se presente.

— De acuerdo, Kise —suelta el vampiro de cabellos azabaches, se gira para apuntarlo y agrega—: Pero solo quedaremos a mano si me presentas alguna de esas bellas modelos amigas tuyas.

El rubio frunce el ceño y se pone las manos en las caderas con aire de enfado—. Es por eso que Senpai no te toma en cuenta, eres un casanova. ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude con él si también me pides que te presente a otras personas?

— Aah, Kise —suspira el vampiro desviando la mirada hacia la sección de botones, donde el número 14 brilla con una aureola naranja—. Deberías saber que Kasamatsu jamás se fijará en mí, soy un vampiro, ¡ni siquiera sé si él es gay!

Aomine lo mira un tanto divertido, así que es verdad que le gusta el Senpai de Kise, que es humano, por lo demás. Pero si Kagami y Tetsu se emparejaron, ¿Por qué ellos no? Aun así se reserva el comentario y sigue con la mirada perdida en el techo de esa caja metálica, viendo que faltan solo dos pisos para llegar a su destino.

— Tampoco podría asegurártelo, yo tampoco sé si siquiera le gustan las chicas —contesta el rubio agitando su sedoso cabello y suelta un suspiro—. Se pone muy nervioso y tartamudea mucho, por ello siempre las evita.

Moriyama abre la boca para decir algo, pero se ve interrumpido por las puertas metálicas al abrirse, dejando ver un estudio con gente moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Está lleno de humanos que le sonríen a Kise al reconocerlo. El lobo camina tras él observando el lugar, es una habitación con un telón blanco en el fondo y frente a este una serie de aparatos para tomar fotos: reflectores, cámaras de distintos tipos, focos de iluminación y demás.

Sí, Kise es modelo. Pero uno solo de cuerpo por lo que le explica mientras una chica le maquilla el tórax. Tomar fotos a partes de la anatomía es incluso mejor pagado que un modelo completo. Y si Kise fuera uno, seguramente le iría estupendo, pero no puede permitírselo, si su rostro queda grabado en alguna parte, ¿Cómo explicaría que jamás envejece?

Pasan al cuarto y Kise viste distintos bañadores a los cuales un hombre saca fotos diciéndole lo bien que se ve y lo perfecto que es su cuerpo.

Definitivamente fue una muy mala idea acompañarlo.

Todos tienen su atención puesta en el rubio, Aomine sabe que se sienten atraídos inevitablemente, como polillas a la luz, pero esa luz también es mortal. Sin embargo, Kise parece muy relajado entre todos esos humanos, posa y se mueve justo como le indican. Es todo un profesional.

Entonces Aomine cae en la cuenta de que ese vampiro tiene alrededor de cien años, ha tenido que pasar por un montón de cosas, de épocas, y adaptarse a todas y cada una de ellas. La mayoría en solitario. En cambio él tiene apenas 21 años, en los lobos su crecimiento se detiene una vez que encuentras a tu pareja, así que se quedará exactamente con la misma imagen durante unos 400 años más, para luego comenzar a envejecer de manera normal, como los humanos, y finalmente morir.

Sí, los lobos no son inmortales a diferencia de los vampiros, aunque viven en promedio 500 años, agregando otros 60 que son los que demoran en envejecer como un humano.

A pesar de la edad que tiene Kise no se ve como un ser “viejo”. De hecho, su actitud es bastante relajada, es amable y muy alegre. Como si esos años vividos no le pesaran negativamente. Pero Aomine es joven, por ello es mucho más impulsivo, hace lo que siente que debe hacer, se deja llevar por su lado lobuno.

Llega a la conclusión de que son polos opuestos, uno es alegre y carismático, maduro en muchos aspectos; el otro es impulsivo, toma lo que quiere cuando quiere, no le interesan las responsabilidades.

¿Entonces por qué el destino se ha empeñado en juntarlos?

Eso es algo que deberán descubrir y Aomine se siente mucho más tranquilo. Si lo suyo no funciona, al menos lo intentaron y se podría decir que la soledad eterna no sería tan dura. Tendría recuerdos con los que seguir alimentándose, con los que darse fuerza. Pero ser melodramático no es lo suyo, así que solo se dejará llevar y descubrirá todo lo que Kise tiene para entregarle.

De pronto siente la cercanía de alguien a su costado y cuando baja la mirada ve a Moriyama que le sonríe de lado, sin malas intenciones, pero aun así le molesta.

— Mi quijada está mejor, Aomine —le dice con ánimo de romper el hielo entre ellos, al fin y al cabo, es la pareja de su mejor amigo.

— No te pregunté, así que sabrás que no me interesa.

— Sí que eres mal humorado, lobo —suelta Moriyama manteniendo su sonrisa, para luego cruzarse de brazos y mirar hacia el frente, justo donde Kise posa con una tanga que hace a Aomine gruñir—. Pero tendremos que llevarnos bien, por Kise.

Aomine desvía la atención levemente de esa tanga ajustada contra las caderas masculinas de Kise, para mirar a ese vampiro. Su expresión es poco clara, entre la determinación y el relajo, entonces le habla—: Déjame decirte algo, nos llevaremos estupendo, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a ponerle un solo dedo encima a Kise, mucho menos beber de su sangre. Si te vuelvo a descubrir haciendo eso, te arrancaré la quijada, seguido de la lengua y aplastaré lo que te quede de rostro, imbécil.

Moriyama abre los ojos muy grandes, preso de la sorpresa, aunque no precisamente por las palabras usadas por ese lobo. Cuando bebió la sangre de Kise aquella vez, conoció a Aomine casi por completo. Lo que le sorprende es esa repentina determinación.

Definitivamente algo ha cambiado entre esos dos y Moriyama pronto se enterará.

Sin poder evitarlo, el azabache se gira para tapar su boca con el dorso de la mano y así disimular la risita que se le escapa de los labios, a lo que Aomine frunce el ceño y se exalta aún más.

— ¡¿Qué es lo gracioso?! —Pregunta levemente ofendido, él realmente lo está amenazando en serio.

— Perdona, es solo que estoy feliz. —Aomine lo mira aún más confundido, sin comprender a que mierda se refiere y la situación ya comienza a sacarle desquicio. Los amigos de Kise definitivamente son unos latosos—. Me alegra que Kise quede en buenas manos. Él no es débil, ni mucho menos, pero la soledad es un mal que nos va destrozando lentamente. La maldición de vivir por siempre.

Jamás lo había visto de ese modo, y es que claro, los lobos tienen una pareja destinada, viven en manadas, las cuales son muy importantes para ellos. Nunca están solos.

Aomine vuelve la vista hacia el rubio, que gracias al mismísimo cielo lleva un short bastante largo y no la tanga que casi le saca el corazón; su mente divaga en lo que tuvo que haber sido su vida como vampiro y se da cuenta de que no sabe mucho sobre él. Si es un vampiro legítimo ¿dónde están sus padres? ¿Cómo es que llegó a llevarse tan bien con los humanos? ¿Cómo logró adaptase a todo? La curiosidad le carcome, como también la duda de las parejas que tuvo el rubio antes que él. Lo más probable es que todas fueran simples ligues o eso le ha dicho, algo de una noche, como es la naturaleza de los vampiros.

Alto. Es mejor no seguir con el rumbo de esos pensamientos. Aomine es un lobo bastante celoso y no quiere torturarse con algo así.

— ¡Bien! La sesión ha finalizado. Kise-san, estuviste impecable como siempre —le dice el fotógrafo con una sonrisa, para luego hacer una reverencia y dirigirse hacia su asistente.

Kise sonríe y se retira a su camerino. Siente el cuerpo algo entumecido, hace un par de días que no se alimenta como corresponde y eso ya comienza a pasarle la cuenta. Al menos ha podido regenerar esas marcas de besos y mordidas antes de asistir a la sesión de fotos, pero duda que le quede mucha más fuerza.

Cuando sale de su camerino, camina hasta donde está Aomine y ve a un par de chicas hablarle muy animadamente. Él las observa con el rostro impasible, asintiendo de vez en cuando y negando un par de veces.

Se detiene a su lado y el lobo le presta toda la atención y una de las chicas apoya la mano en el antebrazo de Kise por unos instantes antes para llamar ser oída.

— ¡Kise-kun! —Le habla con una sonrisa amplia y agitando sus cabellos rojizos con coquetería—. Tú amigo es realmente guapo, ¡no puedo creer que no sea modelo!

— Estábamos tratando de convencerlo para que participara en la próxima campaña de ropa interior —agrega la otra muchacha, un poco más alta y de cabello rubio.

Sin duda ellas no tienen ningún reparo en sus propuestas, pero es algo a lo que Kise está acostumbrado, en cambio Aomine se siente algo molesto, como si fuera carne fresca en una vitrina.

— Aominecchi es algo tímido, chicas, así que no lo incomoden —les responde el rubio con una sonrisa divertida ante el ceño fruncido del moreno—. Bien, ¿nos vamos?

— ¿Van a salir? Que malo eres, Kise-kun, ni siquiera nos has invitado —reclama la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos, fingiendo estar ofendida.

— Kise y yo necesitamos privacidad. —Dicho aquello, el moreno desliza la mano por su espalda guiándola hasta su trasero y dándole un apretón perfectamente perceptible por las modelos presentes. Tampoco es como si hubiese pasado desapercibido, Kise se pone rojo de golpe y toma la mano de Aomine para arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

Las chicas miran fijamente al rubio salir por la puerta y no son capaces de decir nada, debatiéndose entre sentir envidia o deshacerse ante lo sexy que se ve esa pareja, porque ha quedado más que claro que lo son.

Moriyama se les acerca pasando los brazos por sus hombros, sonriéndoles con galantería y ambas se le quedan viendo embelesadas, presas de la peligrosa atracción que se siente por esas oscuras especies. Atracción por la muerte.

— ¿Qué les parece un trago, chicas?

 

 

 

Una vez en la calle, Kise camina delante de Aomine, que lo sigue en silencio sin saber bien qué es lo que le molesta exactamente.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te hice sentir incómodo o no querías que se enteraran de que eres gay?

Kise se gira con rapidez, mirándolo entre incrédulo y ofendido, entonces decide hablar—: En primer lugar soy bisexual y en segundo lugar, ¡ése es mi lugar de trabajo, por la cresta! —Kise alza los brazos y se agita los cabellos ante la vergüenza de la situación en sí, para luego comenzar a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, pero claramente molesto.

— Hey, no es para tanto, no te enojes —le dice Aomine alcanzándolo y le pasa el brazo sobre los hombros y disminuye el paso.

— Es solo que tengo tanta sed que mi humor está algo sensible —suelta el rubio al recibir esa camuflada disculpa por parte de Aomine, que lo aferra como si de una pareja casual se tratara.

Le cuesta comprender la soltura que tiene el moreno con respecto a su relación, se ha dado cuenta en esos breves días que el chico no tiene reparos en nada, ni siquiera porque lo cataloguen de homosexual. ¿Y cuál es el problema? Quizás él se está tomando todo muy apecho debido a su sed que lo tiene algo sensible.

También es consecuencia de los años, haber vivido un siglo lo ha ayudado a ser cauteloso con todo lo que a su vida respecta, pero quizás ya es hora de soltarse un poco y dejar de estar a la defensiva.

Alza la otra mano y la pasa por la ancha espalda de Aomine, que parece tranquilo, muy relajado con la cercanía.

Cuando llegan al departamento, Kise comienza a toser muy seguido, gesto que preocupa al lobo. Antes ha mencionado que tiene sed y recuerda que no se ha alimentado en los últimos días. Se acerca al rubio y acaricia su espalda con cuidado.

— Deberías alimentarte.

— Sí, llamaré a Kasamatsu-senpai, me siento muy débil, no puedo seguir bebiendo de bolsas de sangre.

Aomine frunce el ceño ante la mención de ese nombre. Ha olvidado ese pequeño detalle, un vampiro se alimenta de otros seres humanos, deben beber su sangre, compartir un vínculo. 

Lo toma de los brazos y lo golpea contra la pared, sin ánimos de dañarlo, pero no puede medirse cuando está enojado.

— ¿Por qué tienes que llamar a  _ese_  humano precisamente? —Pregunta Aomine con voz tensa y Kise se estremece preso de la duda, pero también del enojo.

— Porque estoy sediento, Aominecchi. Él es el único humano del que me alimento.

El lobo suelta un gruñido, siente una punzada en el pecho ante aquellas palabras. Por eso es que tienen un vínculo tan fuerte, Kise se alimenta de él. La duda de Aomine es el por qué precisamente… ¿atracción? ¿Tuvieron algo? O aún lo tienen…

Aomine se siente preso de los celos, Kise tiene demasiada soltura con sus cercanos, beben sangre entre ellos y para él eso no es normal, no puede seguir permitiéndolo. Si van a intentarlo, Kise debe terminar esa puta manía que tiene por dejar que los demás beban de él y viceversa.

Es suyo, y solo hasta ese instante Aomine se da cuenta de que está dispuesto a todo por él.

— Bebe de mi sangre —suelta el lobo con voz intensa, ganándose una mirada de la más pura sorpresa por parte de Kise.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw! Ese Aomine me tiene de cabeza! Pero me encanta…  
> PD: los adoro, a todos y cada uno de los que me han apoyado y dejado sus lindos reviews! Kise's para todoooos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saludos desde la costa de Chile.-
> 
> Y de Hide, que ataca mi teclado y no me deja escribir. Gatito malo :3 (Bua! Mi gato T^T)
> 
> He venido con el quinto capítulo, este fue bastante intenso y divertido de escribir. Espero que les guste.
> 
> *Un saludo a Ari, nena, gracias por animarte a leer y con tu visto bueno, seguiré adelante como bala.
> 
> *Mi querida Nayen, aquí complazco a tu egoísta kokoro xD pero tienes toda la razón, si o si debía dejar claro aquel asunto del protegido.

**V**

 

Kise mantiene su mirada firme contra la de Aomine, miles de palabras mudas se van mezclando en sus mentes y el debate interno de ambos crea tensión en el aire. El agarre de ambos brazos para retener al rubio contra la pared sigue fijo, pero ni siquiera se mueve, a la espera de que el lobo le diga porqué es que le hace una proposición como esa.

Pero el vampiro opta por negar con la cabeza haciéndose el desentendido, como si la propuesta anterior nunca hubiese sido formulada y ante aquello, Aomine decide presionarlo nuevamente:

— No quiero que te vuelvas a alimentar de él o de ningún otro.

Un suspiro se escapa por los finos labios del vampiro, que baja la mirada cansado, tanto por la sed como el hecho de no comprender del todo a ese hombre lobo. —No seas irracional, Aominecchi, moriré si no me alimento.

— Bebe de mí, Kise. Te daré hasta la última gota de mi sangre si es necesario. —La mirada de Aomine sigue oscura, no deja traslucir emoción alguna, pero sus palabras son suficientes para desconcertar a Kise.

Ahora las posiciones cambian para el rubio, esta vez es Aomine el que no entiende nada.

— Si me dejas hacer eso, ya no tendrás secretos para mí —le explica con la mirada atenta a cualquier cambio o reacción por parte de su amante, que lo mira atento—. Sabré tus emociones, hasta tus más oscuros deseos, lo sabré todo de ti.

Aomine se aleja de golpe y Kise se muerde los labios, sabe que ese detalle cambiará las cosas, hará que el moreno se arrepienta de aquella propuesta.

Entonces Aomine se quita la corta vientos1 de color verde opaco y la deja caer al piso con lentitud, para luego jalar de su playera y dejar el cuello al descubierto.

— No tengo nada que ocultarte. Bebe de mí, Kise. Solo de mí.

El rubio se estremece, preso de la sed y de lo que significa eso para él. Aomine le está ofreciendo todo de él. Todo. Si dan ese paso ya no hay vuelta atrás. Pero Kise quiere saber si está siendo impulsado por los celos o por el amor que le tiene.

Avanza hacia el lobo y roza con la punta de los dedos esa piel morena, para luego mirarlo con intensidad.

— Dime, Aominecchi, ¿me amas?

— Lo sabrás cuando me muerdas.

— No es eso —le rebate bajando la mano, guardando las distancias otra vez, siendo cauteloso—, quiero decir, ¿esto es por celos o porque lo quieres?

Aomine frunce el ceño ante aquella pregunta. No se ha detenido a pensar en eso, sinceramente, como de costumbre se ha dejado llevar por los impulsos, por aquello que le dicta su corazón, y ahora comprende por qué ese rubio está manteniendo las distancias.

— Creo que es la mezcla de ambas. —Y es todo lo que dice.

Su rostro sigue impasible y Kise suelta una risita amarga. Al menos puede agradecer la sinceridad que tiene Aomine con él, bueno, con todos. Dice lo que piensa tal cual como se le viene a la mente, pero prefiere eso, al menos se le hace más fácil comprenderlo cuando dice lo que siente.

Kise avanza dejándose derrotar por ese lobo impulsivo, y alza ambas manos para tomar su rostro y juntar sus labios en un beso suave y juguetón.

— Te haré sentir muy bien, Aominecchi —dicho eso, lo siente estremecerse y se relame los labios, expectante.

Nunca se ha alimentado de otra especie que no sean humanos, sabe que hay vampiros que se han alimentado de lobos pero dicen que no es diferente, solo difiere en la resistencia de la presa, pero el sabor es el mismo y las consecuencias las mismas: sentir sus emociones. El caso cambia cuando un vampiro se alimenta de otro vampiro, además de las emociones, también adquieres poder, tanto físico como mental, aunque no el poder _característico_  del vampiro.

Pero él no necesita eso, su capacidad de “copia” es mucho mejor, porque adquiere el poder en sí, el talento del vampiro. Por ello no necesita de su sangre y tampoco le llama la atención aquello.

Llegan hasta su cuarto y Kise cierra la puerta con llave, se gira y ve a Aomine parado frente a la cama, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. El rubio capta eso y camina hacia él deslizando las manos por ese duro pecho, para comenzar a desnudarlo con lentitud. La playera se pierde en el suelo, al igual que los jeans y las zapatillas.

Cuando Aomine queda solo con bóxer, el rubio se aleja para desnudarse también, sin dejar de mirarlo, sonriendo con coquetería de vez en cuando y provocando a Aomine, que pronto pierde la paciencia y se acerca para tocarlo, pero un dedo lo detiene justo en el centro del pecho.

— No, Aominecchi —suelta el rubio lamiéndose los labios, para luego acariciar suavemente el tatuaje sobre el pectoral izquierdo del lobo—, esta vez tú serás todo mío.

Sí, esa idea le encanta. Porque Kise siente que se ha entregado muchas veces, y lo seguirá haciendo, pero invertir papeles no le viene mal, como en esta ocasión.

Lo incita a acostase en el centro de la cama, y desde abajo comienza a gatear como todo un felino hasta detenerse entre las piernas largas y duras de Aomine. Esas pupilas azul oscuro lo miran sin perderse detalle de ese bello rostro, pero se ve algo cansado, realmente necesita comer.

Kise comienza a depositar besos en el muslo interior de Aomine, siente el calor contra sus labios y la erección crecer bajo ese bóxer de color negro. Excitado y sediento, Kise siente sus encías picar, seguido del dolor de sus colmillos al crecer, puntiagudos y finos, perfectos para romper la piel en profundidad.

Alza la mirada que se torna de color rojo y se encuentra con la de Aomine, que apoyado en los codos respira un poco más agitado que antes. Entonces abre la boca y lo muerde, siente sus colmillos traspasar la piel suave de ese muslo, hundiéndose entre su carne y la sangre pronto moja sus labios repentinamente secos. Succiona un par de veces y siente el suspiro por parte del lobo.

— Mn. —abre los ojos, que no recuerda cuando cerró y mira a Aomine, que se nota algo confundido.

Pero Kise quiere reservarse la explicación para esa confusión, quiere que lo descubra él mismo a medida que lo va mordiendo.

Abandona su muslo y sigue subiendo, dando lamidas a esa piel, dejando rastros de sangre y besos. Aomine se siente demasiado excitado mientras su rubio amante se acomoda un poco más arriba, dejando el rostro sobre su notoria erección. Él comienza a jugar con el elástico de esa ropa interior, sin tener intención de bajarlos, poniendo al moreno aún más ansioso.

Sus colmillos vuelven a rozar su piel con las puntas y Aomine se tensa repentinamente, sabiendo el dolor que se viene, aunque sin querer detenerlo. Kise muerde justo sobre su oblicuo, los dientes entran en diagonal, provocando que más sangre salga. La bebe gustoso, es un sabor sublime, metálico y con toques ácidos, como Aomine.

El sonido de esa garganta al tragar inunda el cuarto, es una melodía que lo aturde al saber que es su propia sangre la que es bebida, pero al mismo tiempo se le hace muy erótica.

El vampiro desliza sus largos dedos por la herida y Aomine se estremece, por primera vez comprende cómo se siente una presa, pero si se trata de Kise, que lo devore por completo.

Rastros de sangre quedan en su piel debido a las manos de Kise y esa boca manchada, que como si de un manjar se tratara, solo quiere alimentarse y al mismo tiempo hacerlo sentir muy bien. Sabe que así es, ya que la saliva de un vampiro cuando se alimenta es como una droga, te hace sentir algo mareado, pero es agradable, como si todo se disolviera a tu alrededor, es como estar en las nubes.

Otra mordida, esta vez sobre un pectoral, cerca de una tetilla del moreno y la sensibilidad de la zona lo hace sisear de dolor, pero sabe, gracias a las mordidas anteriores, que pronto se disipará y solo quedará el rastro de nebuloso placer. El deseo masoquista de querer que siga bebiendo.

Kise succiona y lame la sangre que se escapa de su herida, atento a cualquier actitud de incomodidad por parte de su amante.

— Maldita sea, Kise —gruñe Aomine llevándose el antebrazo hacia el rostro—, ¿qué me estás haciendo?

Esa pregunta va más para sí mismo que para el vampiro. No se explica cómo aquello se puede sentir tan bien, pero con la cuota de dolor al principio de cada mordida.

— Me alimento de ti, tal como querías —suelta Kise con un toque arrogante, aprovechando que por fin tiene el control y sonríe con la malicia de querer aprovecharse un poco de eso, permitiéndose ser infantil—. Y eres tan delicioso…

Se siente con el completo control, ¿y cómo no aprovecharlo? Si tiene ese moreno y esculpido cuerpo bajo el suyo, aturdido por sus mordidas y dispuesto a todo.

Ahora Kise lo tiene más que claro, el amor de Aomine es demasiado intenso, tampoco sabe si es por el lazo de emparejamiento, pero sí sabe que eso al lobo no le interesa. Lo ama como a nada, se ha vuelto lo más importante en su vida y a pesar de las dudas anteriores, que Kise le haya pedido que lo intentaran cambió todo para él.

Y con cada succión, con cada lamida de esa espesa sangre, Kise va absorbiendo todos sus sentimientos y es una mezcla demasiado intensa. Aomine está completamente enamorado de él y siente ganas de soltar lágrimas por lo bello de ese sentimiento.

Porque es deseado, amado.

Kise por fin termina sentado a horcajadas sobre el moreno que lo mira embelesado, intentando enfocar con mayor claridad. Entonces el rubio toma su rostro entre las manos y lo mira con intensidad, grabando cada detalle se su rostro: sus cejas finas y perfectas, esos ojos afilados y de pupilas azules, tan profundas como el océano. Ese mentón puntiagudo, pero no por eso menos masculino. Su piel es morena, muy caliente y suave al tacto.

Todo de él le parece salvaje y hermoso.

— Te amo, Aomine.

Su voz sale temblorosa y lo ve fruncir el ceño levemente mientras lo mira saliendo de su estado de ensoñación.

Aomine se inclina y lo besa suavemente, sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre sobre su lengua y sus sentidos se encienden. Siente sus instintos lobunos despertar, queriendo reclamar a Kise como suyo, pero su lado humano lo detiene, curioso de saber qué es lo que hará el rubio.

Responde al beso con nerviosismo, Kise se siente tan abrumado por la mezcla de sensaciones, que siente que en cualquier momento se va a derretir sobre ese duro cuerpo. Esa lengua recorre su boca con lentitud, degustando de su propio sabor y Kise se deja hacer, amasándola con sus labios, jadeando contra esa boca.

Kise se aleja un poco y el moreno nota la intensidad en esos ojos dorados, que a pesar de tener pestañas tan largas y tupidas le parece masculino y demasiado atractivo para su propio bien.

Desliza sus afilados colmillos por su mandíbula, bajando por su cuello y sintiendo el aroma propio de su piel, para detenerse sobre la curvatura entre su hombro y el cuello del lobo. Siente esa vena palpitar bajo la piel, puede oír el torrente de sangre corriendo por ahí y su hambre despierta. Quiere tomarlo todo de él.

Kise abre la boca con hilillos de saliva uniendo sus labios, se acerca y muerde con fuerza, enterrando sus colmillos justo sobre aquella vena y la sangre responde a sus labios, espesa y caliente. Traga a borbotones, sediento y ansioso, sintiendo su garganta contraerse con el sabor.

Aomine se arquea ante el agudo dolor, pero se limita a apretar la mandíbula, esperando a que cese y pueda sentirse mejor, pero esta vez ese efecto demora un poco más. Jadea sintiendo la sangre abandonar su cuerpo y la sensación de flotar llega de golpe, dejándolo aturdido y desorientado.

El olor a sangre inunda la habitación, es fuerte y la nariz de Aomine no puede percibir otra cosa. Sus manos se aferran a Kise, pero no asustado, todo lo contrario, para retenerlo ahí, pegado a su cuerpo, bebiendo de él.

El rubio sabe que es suficiente y se detiene, besa sobre la piel herida y el líquido rojo moja sus labios. Sin darse cuenta, Aomine voltea ese rostro con lentitud, para lamer la comisura de su boca, donde un hilillo de sangre se desliza espeso.

— Quédate conmigo, quiero que solo me veas a mí —susurra Aomine cerrando los ojos y apoyando la frente contra la de Kise, que sonríe levemente, aunque no se compara con la felicidad que recorre su cuerpo al probar de primera mano todo lo que ese lobo siente por él.

— Solo a ti, Aominecchi~ —responde enredando los dedos en esas hebras azules, manteniéndose así unos minutos más—. Iré por el botiquín.

Kise se levanta y el moreno se deja caer exhausto sobre las almohadas. Siente su cuerpo entumecido y se pregunta si esa es la sensación que tienen los adictos al consumir drogas, ya que a él no le hacen efecto ese tipo de sustancias.

Todo da vueltas a su alrededor y decide cerrar los ojos. No sabe con exactitud cuánto tiempo pasa cuando siente el peso de Kise a su lado. Cuando logra enfocar, el rubio le sonríe con suavidad, acariciando su cabello y aprovechando de tocar su frente, pero es difícil saber si tiene fiebre o algo, ya que su temperatura corporal siempre es alta.

— Es el efecto de la mordida, cuando mis colmillos salen, mi saliva comienza a secretar una sustancia que relaja tus músculos y viaja por el torrente sanguíneo logrando que te marees un poco, pero ya pasará. Pero debo curarte, porque esa misma sustancia funciona como anticoagulante y ralentiza tu rápida cicatrización—le explica, aunque el lobo no parece asustado ni nada por el estilo.

Abre el botiquín de primeros auxilios y saca una mota de algodón para aplicar alcohol y luego presionar la herida de su muslo. Repite el proceso con las otras, pero cambiando el algodón. Saca un ungüento de aroma bastante fuerte y lo aplica sobre los agujeros que dejan de sangrar.

Aomine observa las sábanas mientras Kise lo cura, y ve las manchas de sangre marcando sus manos por la blanca tela, también en su cuerpo. Ver ese lado vampírico de su amante lo pone a mil, lo atrae como si de peligro puro se tratara y ver que estaba tan hambriento de él lo hace sonreír satisfecho.

Pero eso abre una brecha en su mente que debe ser aclarada, no le gusta dejar cabos sueltos.

— ¿Por qué  _ése_ humano precisamente?

Kise alza la mirada con el ceño fruncido ante la confusión de esa pregunta tan repentina, y entonces su mente se ilumina haciendo que suelte un suspiro cansado. Termina de guardar las cosas en el botiquín y lo deja a un lado de la cama, para luego acomodarse al lado de Aomine, que extiende el brazo para que se apoye en él.

— Fue hace mucho… —susurra algo escueto, no le gusta hablar mucho del tema ya que el poco autocontrol que tuvo en aquel momento aún le da vergüenza—. Cuando decidí cambiar, quería saber por qué estabas con un humano siendo que tú también te alimentas de ellos. Así que decidí entrar a una escuela nocturna, hecha para chicos que tienen que trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo, y llevar una vida “humana”. Tenía tantos deseos de comprenderte…

Aomine siente su pecho encogerse pero no lo demuestra, se limita a doblar el brazo para poder acariciar los cabellos rubios de su amante, incitándolo a continuar—: Se me hizo fácil con el paso de los días, sobre todo con las chicas —suelta con una risita y Aomine pone los ojos en blanco—, incluso entré a un taller de deportes, el de básquetbol. Por mi talento vampírico aprendí muy rápido, aunque a veces me costaba contenerme, pero pronto me ascendieron y ya estaba en el equipo principal.

>> Pero no alimentarme como corresponde me estaba pasando la cuenta y después de un partido, entre la excitación y la sed… ataqué a un jugador que había salido a devolverme el celular que se me había caído mientras salía con rapidez<<

Kise se estremece recordando aquel incidente, de alguna manera le había tomado tanto cariño a lo que antes le parecían simples humanos, comida, porque ellos no huían de él, si bien no sabían lo que él es en realidad, al menos su ignorancia hizo a Kise sentirse aceptado por fin.

— Lo maté, Aominecchi. Tenía tanta sed que no pude detenerme y terminé bebiendo más y más. Cuando me detuve su cuerpo calló al suelo inerte. Ni siquiera presté atención a mí alrededor y para cuando me giré, Kasamatsu-senpai estaba de pie, estático y me miraba con verdadero terror… jamás olvidaré esa expresión en su rostro, esa mirada de más puro miedo.

Aomine frunce el ceño ante la angustia que se trasluce en esa voz, seguramente ese humano es importante para Kise y eso sigue dándole una punzada en el pecho.

— Realmente lo admiro —continúa el vampiro comenzando a trazar círculos sobre el pecho del moreno—, él me ha enseñado muchas cosas, y yo… yo lo defraudé.

Kise aún puede recordar el rostro de Kasamatsu, sus ojos llenos de terror y ese “no te me acerques” mientras temblaba de pies a cabeza. Jamás lo había visto así de vulnerable, a él, al capitán de su equipo. Pero no podía ser de otra forma, Kise tenía los ojos completamente rojos y la boca manchada en sangre, como el muro contra el que ese cuerpo cayó cuando lo mordió, todo indicaba que era un asesino.

— Después de eso deje de asistir a clases y mucho menos a las prácticas.

— ¿Y porque no lo mataste? —Pregunta Aomine como si esa hubiese sido la solución más simple, y aunque así lo era, Kise no sería capaz de algo así contra ese chico.

— ¡Aominecchi! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Te acabo de decir que él es especial para mí —le aclara Kise con el ceño fruncido y alzando el rostro para mirar a Aomine a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no mataste a Kurokocchi en aquel momento?

El lobo pestañea varias veces sorprendido ante aquella pregunta, porque la respuesta es muy obvia—. Porque no podría, es Tetsu.

— Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

Entonces Kise comienza a atar cabos, Aomine está celoso porque cree que él escogió a Kasamatsu por un motivo amoroso. El cual no es así, no por ambos lados al menos. Cuando bebió de la sangre de su Senpai, Kise lo supo todo. Sus sentimientos y deseos. Pero el vampiro no podía corresponderle y aunque Kasamatsu aceptó aquello, decidió seguir permitiendo que Kise se alimentara de él.

Para el rubio era un acto egoísta, no poder corresponder su amor pero aun así beber de él. Pero es el único humano en quién confía. Egoísta y todo, no hubiese podido ser de otra manera.

— Kasamatsu-senpai llegó hasta aquí, me pidió que le contara todo, sin rodeos ni mentiras, y así lo hice. Le conté que ya no quería ser asesino, había matado a tanta gente sin que me importara una mierda, “son simple comida” pensaba, pero quería cambiar, yo… quería quedarme con ellos.

Aunque le costara, Aomine comprende cómo se siente el rubio, su pasado solitario, dejado de lado por los suyos al temer a su poder, no podía culparlo por un deseo, si bien bastante infantil e iluso, era lo que lo mantenía como cable a tierra.

— Así que le propusiste beber de su sangre.

— No —niega Kise con un leve movimiento de cabeza—, él me lo propuso, y me dijo que si me pasaba de la raya con la cantidad, me golpearía tanto que no podría volver a pararme aunque fuera un inmortal —Kise ríe levemente, divertido al recordar esa amenaza, muy seria por lo demás, por parte de su Senpai y amigo—. De esto ya han pasado 5 años.

El lobo lo mira con los ojos completamente abiertos, eso es demasiado tiempo.

— ¡¿Te ha dejado alimentarte de él por 5 años?! ¿Si quiera Moriyama sabe de esto? —Sí, definitivamente Aomine debía al menos hacerlo sentir mal al sacarle al vampiro que está enamorado de Kasamatsu—. Kise, al menos para los lobos, compartir sangre es algo demasiado íntimo.

— Conocimos a Moriyacchi un año después, además, aparte de beber su sangre no hacemos nada más, Aomiecchi. Entre Senpai y yo no hay nada.

— Pero tú sabes todos sus secretos, sus más oscuros deseos —le rebate Aomine con la mirada intensa, recordándole lo que él mismo le dijo antes.

— Y él sabe los míos, no podría esconderle nada, es como si le debiera algo…

Aomine suelta un suspiro, por más que le moleste ese lazo que tiene con el  _humano ése,_ sabe que no puede hacer nada. Lo comprende, es como su amistad con Tetsuya. Además cree en él, si le dice que no tiene nada de romántico con su Senpai, lo creerá.

Pero su instinto, su propia personalidad, es completamente posesiva. No cambiará eso y Kise debe ceder también, comprender que sus amigos ya no pueden tener tanta confianza como antes, mucho menos con el tema de la sangre.

— Además, ¿no tienes tu a Kurokocchi como protegido? Y yo ni escándalo he armado, eh. —Kise frunce el ceño, esos celos le encantan, pero no el hecho de que Aomine desconfíe de él o quiera alejarlo de sus seres queridos.

El moreno sonríe de medio lado ante ese tono demasiado infantil para un vampiro de más de cien años. —Ya no lo es, Kise. Desde el momento en que encontré a mi pareja, y más aún, desde que se emparejó con Kagami. Yo ya no tengo ninguna responsabilidad con él y el lazo que compartíamos como su Guardián y mi Protegido se ha roto. Pero no me pidas que abandone mi amistad con él.

— Lo sé, y jamás te pediría algo así. A cambio, espero lo mismo de ti.

Esa conversación es como un  _tira y afloja._ Ambos deben aceptar el círculo cercano del otro, respetar a aquellos que son importantes, pero también dejar claras las reglas, aunque a Aomine le cueste más ceder que a Kise.

— Mientras no sigas compartiendo tu sangre con nadie más, yo no tengo ningún problema con tus amigos —le aclara el moreno, que si bien le gustaría que Kise ni siquiera volviera a ver a ese par, sabe que es bastante egoísta de su parte y no quiere ganarse el odio del vampiro, al contrario.

Aomine se gira y queda sobre el rubio que lo mira un tanto asombrado, se ha repuesto con rapidez.

— Eres mío, Ryota. Ya sellaste tu sentencia —dice con una sonrisa ladina y Kise lo observa frunciendo el ceño, para luego caer en la cuenta de que habla sobre su confesión antes de morderlo en el cuello.

_Te amo._

No puede evitar el sonrojo en su pálido pero más repuesto rostro, al tiempo que Aomine se inclina para capturar sus labios, con furia, con desesperación contenida. Ya más repuesto, solo quiere sentirlo por entero, y excitado al imaginar esas palabras saliendo de la boca de Kise mientras se lo hace… mierda, ya tiene una dura erección bajo el short.

Kise siente ese duro falo entre sus piernas y con el deseo renovado, responde al beso deslizando su lengua sobre la otra, frotando ese músculo húmedo de manera sugerente y sus labios aprovechan cada tanto para atrapar los morenos de Aomine, mordiendo y jalando.

El lobo siente aquella tela de ropa interior apretarle y se mueve contra las caderas de Kise con lentitud, pero presionando con fuerza, ganándose unos sensuales jadeos por parte del rubio, el cual se aferra a su cuello sintiendo el parche bajo sus dedos.

Lo recién vivido fue demasiado intenso y en esos instantes el vampiro solo quiere sentirse suyo, deshacerse bajo su cuerpo,  _sentirlo muy dentro_.

Con los ojos cerrados, Kise suspira profundo, se alza para dejar sus labios en la oreja del moreno y susurra—: Te necesito, Aiminecchi. Ahora. —Y con ello la mano del rubio se desliza entre sus cuerpos para darle un fuerte apretón al pene de Aomine, que gruñe de placer cerrando un ojo. Esos dedos vuelven al cuerpo de su dueño y se meten bajo el bóxer, para buscar aquel punto que necesita dilatar para recibir a su pareja.

De pronto se oye el timbre resonar por el departamento, haciendo que Kise se exalte haciendo ademán de levantarse, pero Aomine lo detiene apoderándose de su boca, succionando su lengua y mordiéndola entre los dientes.

— E-espera… Aominecchi… —Jadea el vampiro empujando al lobo con ambas manos sobre su pecho.

— Shht.

Aomine hace caso omiso y se limita a devorar ese pálido cuello, a succionar y morder esa piel hasta dejarla totalmente roja, aunque luego de terminar con aquello su piel se regenere y borre todo rastro de él.

El timbre vuelve a sonar trayendo a Kise de vuelta al mundo, nota que esa boca no planea abandonar su cuerpo y comienza a forcejear levemente, arrastrándose hacia atrás y al costado al mismo tiempo. Pero Aomine está resuelto a no dejarlo ir. Deja caer su peso sobre él, envolviendo su cintura.

Su lengua se sigue moviendo, rozando la línea en el centro de ese cuerpo y subiendo para atrapar un pezón entre los dientes.

— ¡Aominecchi! ¡¿Acaso no escuchas el timbre?! —Le reclama Kise quedando con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, no quedándole otra que sostenerse con los brazos en el piso.

La mirada de Aomine lo atrapa, oscurecida por el deseo y la indiferencia a todo lo demás que no sea ese bello rubio que lo tienta con cada gesto—. ¿No fuiste tú el que dijo que  _me necesitaba ahora_?

Kise se muerde el labio, realmente le gustaría ignorar todo lo demás, pero ese timbre tan insistente solo logra desconcentrarlo. Agudiza el oído y puede oír lo que parece un tacón repiqueteando contra el suelo con impaciencia. Es una chica, pero no logra captar su olor para saber de quién se trata.

Sigue ejerciendo fuerza, escabulléndose entre los brazos morenos de Aomine y termina por zafarse. Cuando se levanta jadea mirando al lobo que lo observa con la cabeza apoyada sobre un codo, con aire aburrido, alzando una fina ceja al verlo tan agitado.

— Realmente no puedo contigo —suspira Kise poniéndose los pantalones, moviendo la cabeza y acercándose con rapidez para depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios.

El vampiro mira el reloj, aún queda una hora y media para el amanecer, saca los seguros de la puerta y sale caminando por el pasillo. Se arregla un poco el cabello y abre por fin, captando el aroma dulzón que ha sentido antes y la cabellera color rosa se agita cuando la chica se lanza a abrazarlo.

— ¡Ki-chan! —exclama con alegría para luego alejarse y entrar al departamento, mirando todo con rostro maravillado—. Tu departamento es muy lindo, tiene estilo, no como el de Dai-chan y el de Ka-chan.

La chica se deja caer sobre el sillón, pasando una pierna desnuda sobre la otra que tiene la pierna completa de la calza. Los botines resuenan con las cadenas que los adornan y esa escotada polera sin mangas de color rosa se le pega al cuerpo a la perfección.

Ahora que lo piensa, esa loba es totalmente el tipo de Aomine, ¿alguna vez habrán tenido algo? Pero algo en su mete descarta esa posibilidad. En esa relación Aomine parece más el hermano mayor que el amigo con derecho de Momoi.

— Me alegra verte, Momocchi — dice Kise cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose hacia la chica con una amplia sonrisa—. Dime, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

— El hecho de que no se puede conseguir una vida y tiene que venir a interrumpir el sexo entre parejas.

Aomine cruza la habitación con el mismo semblante aburrido de siempre, ni siquiera le dirige la mirada a la chica que hace un mohín, y se va directamente hacia la bolsa que Kise no notó cuando ella dejó sobre la mesita de centro. Saca una hamburguesa y se deja caer a su lado en el sillón.

— Sí que eres un mal hablado, Dai-chan —le reclama la chica con el celo fruncido—. Ni siquiera te has pasado por el bar, menos por la manada ¡yo solo quería saber cómo estás!

— Tú misma dijiste que tenía que quedarme con Kise y que me cubrirías la espalda, Satsuki. Sí que eres poco útil.

La chica abre la boca queriendo reclamar, claramente ofendida, pero no sabe que decir y se limita a cruzarse de brazos mientras se deja caer contra el sillón. A Aomine parece no importarle y saca otra hamburguesa de la bolsa para devorarla de al menos cuatro mascadas—. Quizás no tan inútil, estaba hambriento.

— Tú siempre tienes hambre.

Kise los mira un tanto divertido, se nota que tienen confianza y su relación es levemente tensa. Sobre todo por parte del lobo con tan poco tacto para decir las cosas. El rubio abandona la sala y va a la cocina por un poco de bebida gaseosa, la tiene para cuando tiene visitas humanas. Sirve en dos vasos y le ofrece uno a Momoi y el otro al moreno que le agradece bebiéndose la mitad de una sola vez a pesar de estar tan fría.

— Antes de que lo olvide —habla la chica sacando un papel de entre sus senos y dándoselo al moreno, que frunce el ceño sin comprender que tiene que ver eso con él. Gira el sobre y ve la remitente, sus ojos se abren de golpe y el color parece abandonar su rostro—. Ella quiere verte.

— ¡Dijiste que me cubrirías la espalda, Satsuki! —Aomine parece molesto, molesto y un tanto ¿asustado? Eso toma por sorpresa a Kise, que se acerca a ellos aún de pie.

— ¡Lo intenté! Pero ya sabes el poder de persuasión que tiene tu madre —se defiende la loba moviendo la mano como si eso fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

El moreno se lleva la mano al rostro con un leve golpe, para luego arrastrarla y terminar por morderse los labios sin dejar de mirar aquel sobre.

— ¿Ella sabe qué…?

— Ella solo sabe que estás emparejado, es tu madre, ¿Qué más esperabas? Lo sienten, tú sabes el vínculo que compartimos con nuestra familia y la manada.

Momoi mira a Kise unos segundos y él no sabe interpretar esa mirada, lo que le provoca escalofríos que recorren su columna vertebral. Tiene un muy mal presentimiento. Se remueve nervioso en el sillón, desviando la mirada y pegándose un poco más al lobo, que parece ignorar todo lo demás que no sea ese trozo de papel entre sus manos.

Ella quiere verlo, su madre quiere verlo y a su pareja también… y es tan tradicional como para enviar una carta o está tan molesta que ni siquiera quiere oír su voz a través del celular. Pero al menos un mensaje de texto le daría menos drama al asunto. Sí, su madre es una experta en ponerlo de los nervios.

Lo peor es que aún están en período de prueba y su pareja es un vampiro. Sin duda su mamá lo va a desheredar.

Entonces mira a Kise que da un respingo al verse el centro de atención sin siquiera saber de qué va todo aquello. Un “¿qué?” es todo lo que sale de sus labios y termina por fruncir el ceño un tanto molesto al sentirse ignorado al mismo tiempo.

— Bien, debo irme. Trata de comer bien y no solo hamburguesas, Dai-chan.

Aomine se levanta y la acompaña hasta la puerta en completo silencio, pero intercambian una mirada cómplice antes de salir. El moreno vuelve con Kise y se deja caer en el sillón al tiempo que se rasca la cabeza, un tanto cabreado.

— ¿Qué es lo que dice la carta? —Pregunta el rubio por fin, inclinándose hacia Aomine con el rostro serio, haciéndole saber que no admitirá una evasiva.

Toma la carta que ha dejado sobre la mesa y la abre con lentitud, para luego de leerla por quinta vez, dársela a Kise.

 

_Querido Daiki:_

_¿Sabes que tu madre te ha extrañado mucho estos días? Claro que no, si ni siquiera has asomado la cola por aquí. Déjame decirte, cachorro, que aún soy tu madre, así que no me puedes echar al olvido así como así._

_Pensé que a la primera que le presentarías tu pareja sería a mí, pero veo que me equivoqué, y créeme que decir que estoy algo molesta es poco._

_Seré breve, querido: ven mañana a almorzar con tu pareja._

_Sin peros. Sin excusas. Y sé puntual._

_Me despido, y que sepas que te amo, cachorro._

_Tu madre.-_

Kise abre mucho los ojos, sin duda esa mujer tiene su carácter y ahora comprende porqué Aomine se encuentra tan nervioso. A través de simples palabras lo ha hecho tragar con fuerza.

¿Eso quiere decir que mañana él debe ir a la manada y conocer a la madre de Aomine?

— Aominecchi.

— Umn —es todo el sonido que emite mientras se aprieta el puente de la nariz.

— No creo estar preparado para esto… lo digo en serio.

Aomine suelta un suspiro y le sonríe levemente. —Yo tampoco.

 

 

 

  1. Corta Vientos: es una chaqueta fabricada con materiales ligeros, es delgada pero protege el cuerpo del frío viento al ser de una tela fina y sintética.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, pobre Kise, eso de conocer a la Suegra debe ser todo un reto.
> 
> Pero este será un paso muy importante, porque todos sabemos lo que la manada significa para un lobo.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado este Kise mientras se alimenta y este Aomine siendo la presa. Verlo sometido, realmente fue una experiencia cool de escribir.
> 
> Se les adora y gracias a todas por su apoyo!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí, todos quieren conocer a la madre de Aomine y se develan algunas cositas más…

**VI**

 

Durante todo el día no ha podido dormir ni siquiera cinco minutos, ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Dentro de unas horas tendrá que ir a meterse a la boca del lobo, literalmente hablando. No es como si fuesen enemigos a muerte declarados y en guerra, pero es bien sabido que no se llevan bien. La relación entre vampiros y hombres lobo es como la de dos hermanos que no se soportan, hecho heredado de sus engendradores pasados.

Aun así, no es una buena idea que un vampiro esté mezclado con una manada de lobos. Lo harán papilla, ya lo sabe. También está el otro hecho de que la mamá de Aomine, su querida  _suegra_ , será la primera en destrozarlo, porque Kise sabe que ella no tiene idea de su condición, solo sabe que su hijo está emparejado.

Vaya, puto lío.

— Ya, Kise, deja de pensar en eso. El único que está en problemas aquí soy yo.

Kise lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos, de espaldas en la cama y con Aomine a su lado mirándolo con ese semblante de indiferencia, y si no fuese por esa ceja de color azul alzada, el vampiro no sabría que él está bastante preocupado también.

— ¿Cómo me dices eso? ¡Tengo que ir con tu manada, Aominecchi! Me harán pedazos…

— No lo harán.

— Sí que lo harán, y si no es físicamente, será sicológicamente —se queja el rubio haciendo un puchero. En todos sus años de vida jamás se ha sentido así de débil y estúpido. Estar haciendo un berrinche por algo así… pero también está en todo su derecho, sí, sí, porque Aomine no tiene idea de lo que significa comprometerse para él, y además tener que conocer a su “familia” —. Deberíamos huir como dos amantes fugitivos, sería muy romántico y nos ahorraríamos todos estos problemas.

Aomine lo mira asombrado, para luego sonreír de medio lado con semblante divertido—. No se puede, primero porque mi madre nos encontraría en un santiamén, y créeme, no la quieres conocer enojada, es un maldito demonio. Y además, no puedo huir de mi manada, Kise, soy un Guardián.

— ¿O sea, que tu manada es más importante que tu pareja?

¿Qué está pasando ahí? Kise está siendo un niño pequeño en medio de un berrinche, buscando excusas para huir de su castigo. Definitivamente, ese vampiro puede ser de lo más sensual y maduro, pero cuando ese lado infantil sale a flote descoloca de cierta forma al lobo, aún así esa faceta de Kise le encanta.

Aomine rueda los ojos y responde—: suenas como una chica.

Kise abre los ojos y la boca, pero no dice nada mientras el sonrojo lo asalta con violencia. Lo ha llamado “chica”. Se gira de golpe y se tapa con la sábana, inflando las mejillas sin que Aomine pueda verlo.

Escucha un suspiro por parte del moreno y el colchón se mueve bajo su peso. Kise siente un duro y fornido brazo pasar por su abdomen, seguido de la cercanía de ese cuerpo caliente contra su espalda desnuda.

— Mi manada no es más importante que tú, pero tengo tareas que cumplir —ronronea el moreno contra su oído, para luego inspirar su aroma y besar su blanquecino hombro.

Kise compone una mueca, después de mantenerse tan cauteloso con el lobo, su lado infantil ha salido a relucir sin siquiera darse cuenta. Se siente tan estúpido por eso. Debe relajarse, no le pasará nada malo, ¿no? Por algo ha oído a Aomine y a Momoi hablar tanto sobre la importancia de la pareja y la manada y todos unidos como familia y  _bla bla bla_.

El rubio frunce el ceño de golpe, con el calor del lobo envolviendo su cuerpo no puede evitar relajarse y que su mente divague entre los recuerdos. Por fin se ha dado cuenta de lo que está pasando realmente…

Kise es el hijo de dos vampiros, un padre  _puro,_ hijo de dos vampiros, y una madre  _convertida_ , que antes era humana, y eso lo hace un  _puro_ de igual manera, al ser hijo de dos vampiros. Se ha dado casos de  _mestizos_ , donde uno de los padres es humano y otro vampiro.Pero al final, todos terminan por convertirse en bebedores de sangre, ya que un cuerpo mitad humano, sin el ciclo completado, no resiste el ritmo de sus células vampíricas.

Su crecimiento es como el de los humanos, hasta la edad en que el vampiro  _puro_  quiera detenerse y complete el ciclo asesinando a alguien, tomando toda la sangre de su cuerpo. Tomando una vida. Él lo hizo a los 20 años humanos, cuando perdió el control con una chica que lo había sacado a bailar la primera vez que había salido a una discoteca; preso de la euforia y la curiosidad por tener por fin una víctima y no alguien que le cediera su sangre.

Ahí su vida como vampiro independiente había comenzado, ya no necesitaba de los humanos a los que sus padres les manipulaban la mente para que él se alimentara mientras crecía. Con ello, comenzó a conocer el mundo, alejándose de sus engendradores y dándose cuenta de muchas cosas, y la primera, era el motivo por el cual sus padres se mudaban tan seguido.

Lo perseguían a él.

Todos los vampiros puros nacen con un talento especial que solo se va heredando en la familia, por lazo sanguíneo. Excepto la línea de su padre, que posee un poder único. Y él ha nacido con el poder de su papá: adquirir las  _características únicas_  de otros vampiros al beber de su sangre; fusionado con el de su madre, que consiste en memoria fotográfica cuando fue humana y mejoró cuando fue transformada, incluso memorizando conversaciones por completo. En Kise ambas técnicas se mezclaron, dándole el poder de imitar cualquier  _poder_  que viese, incluso el que es exclusividad de los puros. Su limitante es que son reemplazables, puede almacenar hasta tres, y luego se van desplazando por otras que le llamen la atención.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que era perseguido y que sus padres jamás se lo habían dicho, decidió aprender más de su propio poder. Aprendió a controlar lo que quería copiar y lo que no. A aplicarlo también, se enfrentó a un montón de vampiros y los asesinó con el uso de su propio poder. Era una venganza silenciosa, si querían matarlo, pagarían por ello. Era como si usaran la misma pistola con la que lo habían apuntado.

También probó el gusto de la sangre, la sensación del pulso contra su lengua, el líquido calmando su sed. Llevarse una vida tras otra. Se sentía poderoso, poderoso y herido. Porque algo en el fondo de él no estaba contento con ello.

Sus padres se dieron cuenta que ya no podían controlarlo, y que Kise tampoco los necesitaba, así que optaron por tomarse su séptima luna de miel e irse de viaje. Aún habla con ellos a través de correos y llamadas cariñosas pero no excesivas.

Los vampiros son solitarios por naturaleza, como mucho viven entre parejas, pero esos son pocos casos, como el de sus padres. No tiene hermanos y duda que tenga en otros cien años más. Por eso no es extraño que en su especie tengan hijos y luego los dejen vivir su vida con un desprendimiento bastante fácil. Kise es poderoso y ellos lo saben y ya le han entregado sus armas para que se defienda, con eso han completado su tarea como padres.

Cuando Kise se mudó a Inglaterra causó verdaderos estragos. Asesinó a vampiros y humanos solo por placer. Si no era aceptado entre los suyos, entonces tendría que hacerse respetar. Cazaba en territorios que no le pertenecían y mataba a vampiros que se cruzaban en su camino, todo sin piedad alguna.

Fue una época miserable de su larga vida, sin rumbo. Buscando  _algo,_ que ni él mismo sabía. No había nada que lo detuviera.

Cuando se aburrió, viajo hasta Tokio, su cuidad de origen. Solo una semana después tuvo aquel incidente con Aomine. Por fin alguien poderoso le hacía frente, lo vencía, pero para su extrañeza no lo mató como había imaginado cuando el lobo lo miró desde arriba. Para más asombro, la pelea había iniciado por defender a un humano al cual, a diferencia de Aomine, habría devorado en el primer momento debido a ese olor tan delicioso.

Su curiosidad por fin picaba, hace mucho que no tenía otras sensaciones que no fuera rencor, rabia, tristeza y desilusión.

En su intento por comprender a aquel hombre lobo, encontró el bálsamo para sus heridas entre los humanos y unos cuantos vampiros que vivían una vida “tranquila”, mezclándose entre ellos y otras especies. En la lista está Moriyama y Kobori, vampiros a los que jamás ha copiado sus poderes por respeto, de los cuales es muy amigo y espera que así sea por varios años. Humanos están en la lista, como Kasamatsu. Incluso un Cazador llamado Midorima.

Gracias a su curiosidad despertada por Aomine ha conocido lo que es la aceptación, el cariño de la amistad y su rumbo en la vida.

Moriyama le ha enseñado lo que necesita para mezclarse entre humanos y generar dinero sin tener que volver a matar. Le ha mostrado la cuidad, todos sus alrededores, y cinco años después ya es todo un experto y ha iniciado una vida en esa ciudad que tanto le gusta.

Pero a pesar de eso, sigue conservando su independencia, su soledad requerida. Como al llegar a casa sin preocupaciones, generar sus propios ingresos.  _Él hace lo que quiere con su vida._

Y Aomine ha llegado, tal como la primera vez, a desarmar su mundo.

Ahora son pareja, no oficial, pero al menos el tiempo de prueba va excelente. Lo que Aomine le ofrece es la estabilidad de un amor eterno, o al menos hasta que el lobo comience a envejecer. ¿Cuándo será eso? ¿En 500 años más? Pero para un ser de vida eterna, eso es bastante poco tiempo.

Los recuerdos van siendo reemplazados por deducciones y predicciones en la mente de Kise. Si acepta al lobo, no estarían juntos por siempre. Aomine no es un ser inmortal, entonces, ¿Qué hará cuando él muera? Se muerde el labio para quitar esos pensamientos tan fatalistas de su cabeza, pero otros más cercanos vienen a su mente: ¿y si su manada lo destierra por emparejarse con un vampiro? ¿Si la madre de Aomine no lo acepta, y además intenta separarlos?

Aomine le ofrece mucho, pero ¿Cuánto perderá el lobo? ¿Cuánto perderá él mismo?

Kise deberá abandonar su independencia, deberá pensar como  _pareja_  y cambiar ciertas cosas, como no compartir su sangre con alguien más, hacer un horario que calce con el de Aomine, que para variar es un ser diurno. No dejará el modelaje, eso sí, porque es algo que disfruta y que le da muy buenos ingresos para darse sus gustos.

Miles de posibilidades se formulan en su cabeza y no sabe muy bien que conjetura creer probable y cual no. ¿Qué pasará si decide no aceptar emparejarse? No, eso ya no es una posibilidad, Kise esta tan enamorado como Aomine, eso sí lo tiene muy claro. Ha caído hasta el fondo.

Solo queda pensar en que pasará al anochecer, cuando vayan con la manada y a cenar con su madre.

El rubio vuelve al presente y oye la respiración acompasada y tibia de Aomine contra su nuca. Sonríe, jamás imaginó que realmente pudieran estar juntos, pero al parecer el destino quería unirlos  finalmente y eso lo hace inmensamente feliz. Aomine no es el único celoso, Kise también lo quiere solo para él, planea disfrutarlo a placer, con ese carácter complicado, esos comentarios sin filtro y esos arranques de posesividad.

Quizás le está dando muchas vueltas al asunto, y por primera vez no sopesará posibilidades e irá al ritmo de Aomine, paso a paso, dependiendo de lo que suceda, irá tomando decisiones. Por fin se quitará el peso de esos años que lleva encima y se dejará llevar por ese lobo que lo apresa con su dulce calor.

 

 

 

Sus labios se deslizan por la piel del rubio, desde la nuca, hasta llegar al centro de sus omóplatos. Arrastrando los labios, haciendo sonidos húmedos y recibiendo un estremecimiento por parte del vampiro.

— Ya es hora, Kise —le habla Aomine con voz ronca, intentando sonar neutral, pero eso no lo tranquiliza del todo. Es demasiado obvio que quiere tranquilizarlo.

Aomine se levanta yendo directo al baño, donde Kise lo sigue y comparten el agua tibia, entre toqueteos calientes y risas divertidas. Se visten con rapidez y el rubio le da un vistazo al reloj. Ya son las 09:00 de la noche. El sol se ha ido y él sabe que deben partir.

Cuando llegan al estacionamiento, Aomine se acerca a su motocicleta negra que brilla bajo la tenue luz del recinto, entonces se da cuenta que una rueda está desinflada.

— Mierda, ¿y esto cuando pasó?

— Es tu motocicleta, Aomiecchi. ¿Qué se yo?

Un gruñido escapa por esos labios, reverberando en su garganta y el moreno frunce el ceño pateando levemente el neumático. Entonces nota al vampiro pasar tras él y dirigirse a un  _Descapotable Aston Martin DB9 Volante rojo,_  para colocar el pulgar en la manilla y su huella digital es reconocida mientras el auto abre las puertas. El rubio se sube mirando a Aomine con una sonrisa autosuficiente. El moreno se acerca subiendo de copiloto, y Kise saca la llave secundaria de la guantera y enciende el auto, que con un ronroneo suave mece el cuerpo del lobo.

— Nada mal —suelta Aomine con una sonrisa leve, mirando el vehículo con ojos calculadores.

— Es una belleza, ¿no?

Kise sonríe orgulloso de su auto y salen del estacionamiento rumbo a la calle, que bajo la oscuridad se deja iluminar por faroles y focos de otros autos. El viento golpea sus cuerpos refrescándolos, dejándolos admirar la noche mientras el auto corre por la calle con silenciosa elegancia.

El lobo le da indicaciones de hacia dónde ir, y Kise se asombra al darse cuenta de que es bastante lejos, a las afueras de la cuidad. Por fin se van alejando del ajetreo propio de un lugar concurrido como es la cuidad y se acercan a lugares más tranquilos, con casas y negocios pequeños, hasta llegar a la zona donde empieza el boque. Su auto gira para cambiar a un camino más rústico y que se interna entre los árboles.

El vampiro ve el letrero en la entrada: “Condominio Luz de Luna”. Suena elegante y exclusivo. No hay reja, así que pasan bajo el arco de fierro forjado y se internan en una villa de casas bastantes sencillas. El olor a bosque inunda la nariz de Kise, que puede percibir que cerca hay agua estancada, debe ser una laguna.

Ya están ahí.

Detiene el auto donde le indica Aomine, que es un estacionamiento general a un costado de la villa. Kise permanece con las manos aferradas al volante y sus ojos amarillos pegados a la ventanilla, sin intención de moverse del asiento, mirando la oscuridad que se expande hacia el bosque frente a ellos.

Aomine lo observa unos instantes, suspira y se inclina hacia él—. Vamos, no muerden, al menos no tan fuerte.

El moreno le guiña un ojo, dándole un mordisco a sus fríos labios y el rubio termina por tomar una bocanada de aire y salir del auto. Se dirigen hacia las casa, y el rubio no puede evitar caminar tras él, pegado a su costado, intimidado y sintiendo el aroma de los lobos atiborrar le aire, salvajes y naturales, especies que son unidas pero que matarían a cualquiera que los ponga en peligro sin dudarlo.

Las casas están esparcidas, una entre otra, sin reja ni nada de protección. La distribución se centra en una rotonda y a partir de ahí se expanden las casas. En el centro hay una plaza, un punto de reunión y además donde los lobos se recrean.

Kise observa a varios niños correr tras una pelota de básquetbol que pronto llega hasta los pies del moreno. Aomine la toma y les sonríe a los chicos que se acercan.

— ¡Aomine-san! —Exclaman al unísono con sonrisas y ojos brillantes.

— ¿Qué tal, cachorros?

— ¿Jugarás con nosotros hoy? —pregunta un niño de cabellos castaños y mirada dulce, con tono ilusionado.

— Hoy no puedo, pero en cuanto termine con unos asuntos, los haré polvo de lobo.

Aomine toma la pelota y la tira hacia el aro, a una distancia de unos ocho metros, aun así el tiro es limpio y pasa a través del aro sin problema. Los niños observan el recorrido de la pelota y ríen emocionados mientras echan a correr hacia ella, diciendo cosas como “Aomine-san es tan cool” “Yo quiero ser como Aomine-san cuando crezca” de alguna manera eso es tan tierno, que Kise suelta una risita y el moreno se gira hacia él con una ceja enarcada.

Pero antes de poder decir cualquier cosa, un chico de cabellos rubios casi blancos, se les acerca con cara de pocos amigos.

— ¡Hasta que te dignas a aparecer! —Le reclama el rubio que le saca apenas un centímetro de estatura. Su voz es ruidosa y su semblante se muestra más que molesto—. He estado cubriéndote el trasero en todas las rondas, ¡eres un maldito irresponsable!

Aomine frunce el ceño, ese lobo no le agrada mucho y a menudo pelean debido al carácter de ambos: Wakamatsu dice las cosas de frentón, lo que al moreno le irrita. Además es demasiado  _ruidoso_.

— Tú quisiste hacer la ronda, nadie te lo pidió, idiota.

— ¡Deberías agradecérmelo! —Exclama el rubio acercándose un poco más para mirarlo a los ojos—. ¡Tú te vas de parranda y yo aquí cumpliendo tus obligaciones, imbécil!

— ¡No andaba de parranda, estúpido! ¡Y lo que yo haga no es tu maldito problema! —Exclama Aomine frunciendo el ceño y acercándose un poco más, amenazante.

En respuesta el rubio lo toma del cuello de la playera y ambos alzan los puños directo a golpearse. Kise siente su estómago estrujarse, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar, no está en su territorio y de alguna manera esos dos se ven como un par de niños a punto de reñirse y no como una pelea en sí.

Alza la mano para tocar la espalda de Aomine, cuando un chico bajo y de cabellos castaños se acerca corriendo hacia la pareja de Guardianes.

— ¡Por favor, deténganse! —Les pide en voz alta, metiendo las manos entre sus cuerpos para separarlos y termina colocándose frente a Wakamatsu—. ¡Lo siento, Aomine-san! Wakamatsu-san solo está algo cansado…

— ¡Cansado mis bolas! ¡Estoy harto de cuidar el culo de este imbécil!

— ¡Mi culo no lo cuida nadie, idiota! ¡Solo procura ser de aporte a la manada y deja de fastidiarme!

Kise rueda los ojos, esa pelea ya es demasiado estúpida, de verdad. Se acerca al lobo un poco más y le susurra cerca del oído—: Aominechii, ya relájate.

Aomine se gira levemente y suelta un bufido. Para cuando vuelve la vista a los lobos frente a él, nota la mirada asombrada de Wakamatsu, mientras Ryo mantiene un semblante de cautela y muestra algo de incomodidad.

— ¿Acaso…? —El rubio da un paso adelante y olisquea cerca de Kise, recibiendo un empujón de advertencia por parte de Aomine—, ¿trajiste a un vampiro?

— Kise —habla el moreno dirigiéndose a su amante, atrayéndolo a su lado para apegarlo a su cuerpo con posesividad—. Ellos son Wakamatsu y Ryo. El primero un estorbo, y el segundo un amigo.

— Es… es un placer —responde Ryo con la voz temblorosa, mirando a Aomine con duda. Pero decide no ahondar más allá.

Pero Wakamatsu sigue mirándolo con estupefacción, poniendo a Ryo tras él y encarando al moreno, sigue olisqueando el aire para estar seguro de que el aroma que siente en el vampiro es realmente lo que cree que es.

— ¡Realmente has traído a un vampiro aquí! —Ahora los lobos cercanos se acercan cautelosos, impulsados por la curiosidad y mayormente la incredulidad de ese hecho. No lo habían percibido antes por el aroma de Aomine mezclándose fuerte contra su esencia—. ¿Acaso piensas en lo peligroso que puede ser?

— No seas imbécil, si alguien corriera peligro aquí sería él. Pero eso es imposible, nadie le tocará un pelo a mi  _pareja_  —suelta Aomine lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerse oír entre los lobos cercanos, que los miran con cautela, pero nadie se acerca demasiado conociendo el temperamento y la fuerza de ese lobo. Además, si ese rubio es su pareja… no pueden tocarlo.

Ryo jala de la manga del holgado chaleco color crema que viste Wakamatsu, llamado su atención. Esos ojos de un café lechoso se posan en Ryo que parece preocupado. Quiere seguir gritándole a ese lobo inconsciente, pero no quiere incomodar más al castaño.

— Lo siento, Aomine-san. Felicidades por su emparejamiento. Nosotros nos vamos —dice el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa, realmente le alegra que Aomine haya encontrado a su pareja, es una forma de hacerlo sentar cabeza. Pero no quiere que Wakamatsu se meta en un lio por ello.

Pero el problema no termina ahí. Imayoshi se acerca a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos y esa sonrisa calculadora que hace a todos ponerse de los nervios mientras los primeros lobos se retiran. Aomine lo observa con el semblante indiferente y Kise percibe esa energía propia de un líder, hasta que se detiene frente a ellos—. Me alegra verte, Aomine —saluda y luego dirige su mirada al rubio de pie a su lado—. Así que de verdad tú pareja es un vampiro… bienvenido. Soy Imayoshi, el Alfa Líder de la manada.

Kise asiente y se presenta, pero sin moverse del lado de su amante. Siente la tensión en el aire, la mirada de todos los lobos sobre él de manera cautelosa. No se siente en peligro, pero si el centro de toda la atención. Siente la cautela de esas miradas y la curiosidad de los que se atreven a acercarse.

La manada puede sentir el aroma dulzón propio de un vampiro, el aroma de la sangre impregnada en su cuerpo. Un demonio, como ellos. Pero mezclado con ese aroma está el de Aomine, un miembro respetable y querido por la mayoría a pesar de lo esquivo y difícil de tratar que es a veces. Así que nadie se atreve a acercarse más de lo que es debido.

Cuando hay una pareja nueva en el clan, se les informa a todos en una reunión que se celebra en el centro de la villa para dar la bienvenida, pero nunca antes un vampiro ha estado entre las parejas. Más que oposición, hay cautela entre los lobos de ahí.

Aomine toma la mano de Kise y lo guía directamente a la casa de su madre, que queda atrás de la primera hilera de casas. No mira a nadie, sigue con su caminar seguro, demostrando lo orgulloso que se siente de su pareja y escucha a algunas lobas hablar entre ellas. Puede oírlas y sabe que Kise también; los comentarios sobre lo guapo que es el rubio, pero ellas son muy conscientes de lo igualmente inalcanzable que es.

Por fin llegan frente a la puerta y el rubio se detiene de golpe, tirando levemente de la mano de Aomine. Entrar a la manada y aquel recibimiento ya ha sido difícil, pero conocer a esa mujer lo será aún más. Es su madre.

El lobo percibe sus emociones, el miedo y el nerviosismo. Se acerca y besa su frente, esos cabellos dorados le hacen cosquillas en los labios. Se aleja y abre la puerta de golpe, jalando a Kise dentro con rapidez.

La casa es acogedora, no muy grande pero bastante tradicional. El recibidor tiene una escalera justo en frente y Aomine gira hacia la derecha pasando por un arco de madera que da hacia el comedor, topándose con Kagami que devora un trozo de carne recién servido.

— Kagami-kun, eres un maleducado —le dice Kuroko frunciendo el ceño y dejando una fuente con papas duquesa sobre la mesa.

— No es mi culpa que Aomine sea tan lento.

— Bastardo, estás en mi casa —le dice el moreno recién llegado, tomando una bolita de papa de la fuente y se la lanza al pelirrojo al tiempo que una mujer aparece limpiándose las manos con un paño.

Kise observa a la alta loba, de piel clara y de cabello azul idéntico al de Aomine. Su atuendo consta de un elegante vestido de color lila, nada combinable con el delantal blanco que la protege de las posibles manchas al cocinar. Pero díganme, ¿quién cocina de esa manera? La mujer está perfectamente peinada con un moño alto, sus uñas largas están perfectamente pintadas del color de sus ojos azules y los altos tacones resuenan cuando se detiene frente a ambos chicos.

Es realmente bella, piensa Kise observando sus facciones femeninas, pero su mirada firme y el porte y estampa la hacen ver una mujer imponente, peligrosa si lo desea.

Lo primero que hace es golpear la cabeza de Kagami por sacar la carne y luego la siguiente víctima es la mano de Aomine justo en el momento en que saca otra bolita de papa, haciendo tintinear sus pulcras y brillantes pulseras, que de seguro son muy costosas.

— Antes de soltar palabrotas y lanzar comida, cachorro, deberías saludar a tu madre. ¿Acaso son esos los modales que te he enseñado? —Le dice frunciendo el ceño y dejando el paño con el que limpiaba sus manos sobre una silla, para luego olisquear el aire.

Esos ojos azules y femeninos vuelan hasta Kise, que sigue de pie tras Aomine. Se muerde el labio sin saber si presentarse él o lo hará el moreno, sonríe nervioso y entonces Aomine habla—: él es Kise Ryouta, Natsuki, y es mi pareja.

La madre entrecierra los ojos, alza la mano y le da un no muy suave empujón a Aomine, para hacer que se mueva a un lado y así poder tener una mejor vista de ese rubio.

Ella lo mira de arriba abajo, Kise se siente como si estuviera siendo evaluado para luego ser vendido al mejor postor. Se rasca la nuca en acto reflejo y entonces la mujer de cabellos azules le da un abrazo apretado.

— ¡Vaya, muchacho! ¡Sí que sabes cómo vestirte! No como Daiki, realmente parece un rufián cualquiera. Por cierto, mi nombre es Aomine Natsuki, madre del rufián en si —Kise alza una elegante ceja sin creer muy bien esa situación.

— No todos tenemos el tiempo que tienes tú mamá, como para planear lo que te pondrás durante tres horas del día anterior —suelta Aomine quitándose la chaqueta de cuero y quedando solo con los jeans, sus bototos y una ligera polera holgada de color blanco.

— ¡Deberías estar orgulloso de la fabulosa madre que tienes! No cualquiera conserva este físico a mi edad.

— Nada mal para 300 años de vida.

Un nuevo golpe en la cabeza para Aomine, que la mira reclamando por ello y la mujer termina por ignorarlo y tomar a Kise por los hombros para sentarlo en una silla—. Aquí, cariño, al lado de tu suegra. Y tú, siéntate al frente —le ordena a Aomine que rueda los ojos y se sienta a un lado de Kagami, también junto al puesto de su madre que está como cabecera de mesa.

Kise no sabe si soltar un suspiro de alivio o prepararse para cuando la cosa se ponga seria, que no sabe con exactitud cuándo será. Ahí está Kuroko a su lado sonriéndole para relajarlo, y frente a este Kagami atento a todo lo que hace su pareja. Pronto aparece la chica de cabellos rosas con una bolsa entre las manos y se sienta en el puesto frente al de la madre de Aomine.

— Y bien, díganme, ¿Cómo es que se conocieron? No es normal la relaciones entre un Hombre lobo y un Vampiro, como para imaginarme el encuentro —dice Natsuki con una sonrisa intrigada, ya sin el delantal y comenzando a servir en su plato parte de las cosas que ha preparado.

— En una discoteca —dice Aomine encogiéndose de hombros, sirviendo solo carne en su plato.

— Sí que eres poco romántico, hijo. Deja que me cuente Kise mejor.

El rubio la mira unos segundos, bastante nervioso y descolocado por la manera en que le habla esa mujer. Se ha imaginado cualquier otra cosa, todo tipo de escenarios posibles y en todos ellos la madre del lobo era la primera en descuartizarlo. Pero aquello lo toma desprevenido.

— Tiene razón, fue en una discoteca durante la noche de Halloween. Fue extraño, realmente no sabía muy bien que pasaba…

— Te comprendo —responde la mujer con una sonrisa suave, para luego mirarlo con picardía—. Daiki es guapísimo, ¿Cómo saber si es un calentón o amor?

Kuroko suelta una risita y Kagami le da un codazo al moreno, que mira a su madre con el sonrojo instalado en sus morenos pómulos—. ¡No digas esas cosas! ¡Eres mi madre! ¡Sé un poco más señora, maldita sea!

— ¡No me hables así, jovencito! —lo reprende la mujer con voz ofendida—. De señora no tengo nada, a menos que me den nietos, solo ahí aceptaré un grado más de adultez.

— ¡¿Nietos?! —Exclama el rubio mirándola incrédulo, para luego tomar una copa servida con sangre, que fue lo que Momoi traía entre las manos al llegar.

— ¡Dai-chan, bebés! —Exclama Momoi aplaudiendo y soltando un chillido ante las imágenes que se le vienen a la cabeza.

— Eso es imposible, par de locas —dice Aomine con los ojos cerrados, sin poder resistirse a imaginar lo contrario: una pequeña niña idéntica a Kise. Oh, por dios—. Kise no es un omega, ya saben…

Es cierto. Entre lobos no hay problema alguno en concebir, siempre se empareja a un alfa, que es un macho; con una beta, todas hembras; o un omega, que es un macho con la capacidad de concebir. Por ello su especie perdura y no hay problemas con los matrimonios ni uniones del mismo sexo. Y cuando hay Betas enamoradas, escogen a un macho que las embarace y crían al bebé entre ellas, la mayoría de las veces es el Alfa Líder el que es elegido.

Kise observa a las mujeres asentir y se siente repentinamente incómodo. Primero porque ese hecho jamás se le ha pasado por la cabeza y segundo porque de alguna forma se siente desilusionado. Pero siempre pueden adoptar, ¿no?

¡¿Pero qué mierda está pensando?!

De vuelta a la realidad nota a Kuroko comer muy cómodo entre todas esas bestias sobrenaturales. También se da cuenta de que el pelirrojo lo trata con excesivo cariño, dándole las comidas que le gustan y mirándolo intensamente de vez en cuando. El ambiente es relajado y divertido al mismo tiempo. ¿Así es como se siente una familia?

Algo se arremolina cálido dentro de su pecho, es una sensación que jamás ha sentido antes, ni siquiera con sus padres. A los que no culpa por no entregarle esa calidez, son vampiros después de todo y se tienen el uno al otro, no necesitan mostrar más cariño del necesario. ¿Acaso Kise es una nueva especie de vampiro? Porque le agrada estar ahí, rodeado de gente, poder reír relajado y sentirse como uno más.

— Bueno, déjame decirte, Daiki, que este chico es realmente atractivo, ¡tendrás que andar con un mata moscas! —Exclama Natsuki apoyando la mano en el hombro del rubio y soltando una risita.

— Y que lo digas —comenta el moreno entre dientes, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de posesión al rubio, que se estremece de pies a cabeza.

La mujer se endereza en la silla y corre hacia delante el plato ya vacío de comida. —Ahora, pongámonos más serios, ¿Cuándo celebrarán el matrimonio?

— ¡Jajajaja! ¡Eres asqueroso, Aomine! —Exclama Kagami entre risas, al ver el líquido del vino que el moreno acababa de sorber regado sobre la mesa mientras Kise no puede dejar de toser.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Además de metiche, eres una anticuada! —Le recrimina Aomine limpiándose la comisura de la boca con una servilleta, de manera poco elegante.

— Tradicional, Daiki —lo corrige la mujer dándole una mirada filosa—. Es lo mínimo que puedo preguntar, además ése es solo un paso simbólico para la manada si ya son pareja, ¿no?

Pues no.

Aomine mira a Kise que parece no comprender aquella situación del todo. Entonces el moreno se muerde el labio, no quiere presionar al vampiro, ni siquiera han hablado de su emparejamiento aún ¿y si se asusta? Carajo, su madre complica todo cada cinco segundos. Si le dice la verdad a ella, ¿Qué pensará su madre de Kise? Porque para la mujer un período de prueba puede ser una falta de respeto.

Toma aire y mira a su madre, que pone toda su atención en el moreno.

— Nosotros aún no sellamos en rito —dice Aomine, arrastrando las palabras con lentitud, atento a cualquier reacción de su madre.

Incluso Kagami y Kuroko intercambian una mirad entre ellos y Kise, que parece ajeno a lo importante que es la respuesta que dará Natsuki.

La mujer capta que están en el período de prueba y pestañea un par de veces, para luego girarse hacia el vampiro. —No me extraña que aún no te decidas, Daiki puede ser un empalagoso si se lo propone.

— ¡No tiene nada que ver con eso! —Exclama el moreno clavando la mirada en esa mujer que además de cagarla por momentos, lo humilla en otros. ¡Si hasta Kuroko se ríe!

— Pero si es la verdad, cachorro. Siempre has sido muy celoso con las cosas que amas.

Aomine abre la boca para decir algo, pero no se le ocurre como debatirle a su progenitora, que además compone una sonrisa totalmente complacida debido al sonrojo de esa piel morena.

La puerta es tocada y Momoi se levanta con rapidez anunciando que ella abrirá.

Se oyen los gritos femeninos en la distancia, y Kise no se resiste a voltear el rostro ante el escándalo que comienza a formarse.

— ¡¿Cómo eso que está ocupado?! ¡Quiero verlo, te digo!

— Baja la voz, está su madre… —se oye la voz suave de Momoi intentando tranquilizar a aquella mujer.

— ¡Me importa una mierda quién esté!

Se oye el golpe, lo que parece un forcejeo y pronto una mujer alta, y de cuerpo exuberante entra en la estancia. Vistiendo solo unos jeans rasgados y un top de color blanco. La castaña se detiene frente a la mesa ante la mirada atónita de todos, pero sobre todo de Kise, que es en quien clava sus filosos ojos verdes.

— Así que es verdad —suelta la chica con voz mordaz, sin dejar de observar al rubio sentado ahí—. Te has emparejado… ¿entonces qué pasará conmigo, Aomine?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki: Luna de verano.  
> .
> 
> ¿Y quién es esa maldita zorra?
> 
> Ya lo sabrán. Solo decir que las cosas se complican por momentos y que ya me está dando algo de penita porque quedan pocos capítulos para finalizar el fic.
> 
> Darles las gracias a todas las que leen y me motivan a seguir escribiendo~


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A leer! Ojalá la espera haya valido la pena~

**VII**

 

Kise gira el rostro para mirar a Aomine, que frunce el ceño y observa a aquella mujer con semblante de clara molestia.

Y entonces todos miran la moreno a la espera de que conteste, porque Kagami y Kuroko saben de qué trata todo aquello, como también Momoi e incluso Natsuki, pero es obvio que Kise no tiene idea de lo que ocurre y se siente cada vez más enojado por eso.

— Qué pase contigo no es mi problema, mucho menos me interesa —contesta Aomine con voz dura, se nota que está muy enfadado y sus ojos azules intimidan a la loba recién llegada.

— ¡¿Cómo me puedes decir eso?! ¡Nosotros nos emparejaríamos, todos lo saben! —Le contesta ella agitando las manos con dramatismo.

Natsuki se levanta soltando un gruñido hastiado y Kise piensa que no se puede parecer más a su hijo que cuando está molesta. —No sé qué asunto tengas que hablar con mi hijo, pero te diré que escándalos en mi casa no tolero. Fuera, ahora.

— Yo no…

— Fuera —la interrumpe la madre de Aomine clavando su mirada con furia en la persistente chica.

El moreno suelta un suspiro cansado y se levanta, camina hacia la loba y ni siquiera mira a Kise que aún espera que alguien le diga que carajos está pasando allí.

— Vamos, Akane —le dice Aomine moviendo la cabeza con gesto para que lo siga, a lo que la chica pestañea un par de veces y lo hace, pero desviando su mirada amenazante hacia Kise, que mantiene el contacto, pero sin traslucir emoción alguna.

Ambos lobos salen de la casa y justo después de que se oye el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, todos sueltan un suspiro de alivio y la madre de Aomine vuelve a sentarse con una clara expresión de enojo.

— Le dije que ella es demasiado loca, pero él no escucha, nunca lo hace —suelta Kagami pasándose la mano por el cabello rojo.

— Pero lo de ellos fue hace mucho, ¿Cómo es que no lo ha dejado en paz? —Pregunta Momoi cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Kuroko que se encoge de hombros.

— Sea lo que sea, esa loba necesita una vacuna antirrábica o algo, ¡mira que irrumpir en mi casa de esa manera! —Se queja la mujer de cabellos azules como los de su hijo, para luego mirar a Kise y tomarle la mano dándole un suave apretón—. De verdad lo siento, jamás pensé que esa chiquilla fuera tan insolente, pero no tienes de que preocuparte.

Kise asiente con lentitud y esboza una sonrisa fingiendo estar relajado. Pero algo dentro de él le dice que debe tener cuidado, ¿serán celos? Puede ser… jamás se imaginó que una  _ex novia-loca_  de Aomine iría hasta allí para armar un escándalo, pero que quede claro, quiere que Aomine sea el que aclare aquel asunto.

 

 

 

La chica se gira quitándose el cabello para acomodarlo tras su hombro con un gesto de altanería y luego mirar a Aomine, que con las manos en los bolsillos la observa con aire aburrido y la mandíbula tensa con molestia.

— No puedo creerlo, Aomine —comienza a hablar la loba de nombre Akane, alzando una ceja y poniendo todo el veneno que puede en sus palabras—. Eres un lobo, uno de los mejores Guardianes, ¡y te emparejaste con un vampiro! Y ni siquiera te resistes, lo intentas y lo traes aquí. ¿Quién lo diría? Todos sabíamos que la marca era para mí…

— Akane, basta —la interrumpe el moreno frunciendo el ceño ante ese monólogo que ha oído tantas veces antes—. Follamos una sola vez, no hubo marca, no hubo sentimientos, solo un calentón. No estábamos destinados y ambos lo sabemos.

Akane frunce el ceño, clavando sus ojos verdes en Aomine. Ella es una loba muy fuerte, como también una de las más bellas de la manada. Ella se merece a alguien como Aomine, poderoso y respetado. Un Guardián inigualable. Está empecinada en conquistarlo, aunque no hubiese marca, quizás con el tiempo aparecerá, piensa. Pero ahora que Aomine está emparejado, todos sus planes de ascender y engendrar un lobo poderoso para mejorar su estirpe se vienen abajo.

Aun así no se dará por vencida. Avanza y alza los brazos para pasarlos tras la nuca de Aomine, que la mira enarcando una ceja al sentir un aroma tan meloso asaltar su nariz.

— Vamos, Aomine, sabemos que él jamás podrá ser parte de nosotros. Sabes cómo son los vampiros —suelta con voz mordaz, pero suave, para hacerse ver inofensiva. Acerca más su rostro y ronronea contra sus labios—: Yo puedo ofrecerte mucho más. Una compañera fuerte, hijos sanos que te den orgullo, mi cuerpo por entero, todo lo que te mereces… —dice pegando sus voluminosos senos contra el torso del moreno con insistencia.

— Pero esas son cosas que no quiero de ti —contesta Aomine tomando sus manos y bajándolas para alejarla de su cuerpo—. Te diré una cosa y no lo repetiré, así que pon atención: mi pareja es Kise y solo lo quiero a él. Entre tú y yo jamás hubo nada y no lo habrá, así que déjanos en paz. Akane, no quiero volver a repetirlo.

La loba frunce el ceño y aprieta los dientes con fuerza, para luego alejarse por voluntad propia, como si ácido la quemara. No puede aceptar eso, todos en la manada le dicen que Aomine y ella hacen buena pareja, está convencida de que  _ella es_  lo que él necesita… y  _él es_  lo que ella se merece. No más, no menos.

Entonces da un paso y alza el suave y holgado chaleco de Aomine para dejar al descubierto la marca sobre su pectoral izquierdo. La chica agudiza la mirada pero el moreno le toma la muñeca para que lo suelte, dejando caer la tela sobre su cuerpo nuevamente.

— Aún no están emparejados del todo, ¿no? ¿A qué estas esperando?

— Eso no es de tu maldita incumbencia —suelta Aomine con el rostro cargado de enojo. No le gustan las libertades que se toma esa loba con él y mucho menos que se entrometa en un asunto entre él y Kise—. Te lo advierto, Akane, deja de molestar o de verdad terminaré muy enojado, ¿está claro?

La loba asiente levemente mientras la mirada azul de Aomine la estudia unos instantes, para luego girarse y entrara a la casa, dejándola allí de pie.

Pero Aomine no logra ver la sonrisa que se forma en los labios de Akane mientras lo ve marchar.

Si el ritual no está completo, entonces ella aún tiene esperanzas.

 

 

 

El moreno entra en la casa con mala cara, topándose de lleno con su madre, que con los ojos entrecerrados lo mira cruzándose de brazos. Se le suma Kagami siendo seguido por Kuroko y detrás Momoi.

Sí, todos atentos a cualquier movimiento de Aomine.

— Hablaremos de esto luego —dice Natsuki, para luego agitar una mano y relajar a Aomine—. Momoi y yo debemos ir con Imayoshi a hablar de unos asuntos. Kise está arriba.

Natsuki pasa junto a Aomine y Momoi agita una mano con una sonrisa de despedida. Las siguen el pelirrojo y su pareja.

— Kuroko y yo nos vamos, hablamos mañana —se despide Kagami mientras Kuroko le sonríe divertido, haciendo que Aomine alce una ceja antes de que se retiren.

Aomine cierra la puerta y se gira hacia las escaleras. Todo aquel ajetreo debió incomodar mucho al vampiro. Todo iba tan bien… pero nada se puede hacer a estas alturas.

El lobo sube las escaleras agudizando el oído para saber dónde está Kise, oye unos pasos lentos, escucha como arrastran los pies por el suelo de madera y se da cuenta de que la puerta de su cuarto está abierta. Se detiene en el marco y observa al rubio mirando unas fotos pegadas en un mural de su pared.

— Lo hizo Satsuki hace años —susurra el moreno parándose justo al lado de Kise, que gira el rostro levemente, ya lo había oído entrar.

— No has cambiado mucho que digamos —comenta el rubio con una sonrisa divertida, viendo la fotografía de Aomine pescando camarones en un río: la misma sonrisa, ese mismo semblante infantil que pone cuando algo realmente le divierte.

— No es cierto —gruñe Aomine enterrando la nariz en su cabello rubio, aspirando su aroma y restregándose contra él.

— Ésta me gusta —comenta Kise con ojos brillantes, apuntando la foto donde sale Aomine, muy pequeño, bebiendo de un vaso de leche y Momoi a su lado haciendo lo mismo. Se ve tan dulce que a Kise se le contrae en estómago con una emoción extraña.

Sigue moviéndose por el cuarto, fascinado con todo lo que hay allí. Una cama perfectamente estirada, algunas repisas con tomos de mangas y películas en DVD. También hay una pelota de basquetbol apoyada en una esquina, entre otras cosas propias del cuarto de cualquier adolescente “normal”.

— ¿No se supone que tú vives con Kagamicchi? —Pregunta tomando la figura de un lobo tallado en madera, que descansa en la mesita de noche junto a la cama del moreno.

Aomine se aleja para cerrar la puerta, ante lo que Kise no se da cuenta, ensimismado en todo lo que hay en ese cuarto. —Así es, nos mudamos hace un año para poder entremezclarnos con los humanos y tener algo de independencia. Pero hay días en la semana en que tenemos que regresar para cumplir nuestra tarea como Guardianes, es como si cubriéramos turnos —explica encogiéndose de hombros—. Además soy hijo único, Natsuki siempre tendrá este cuarto intacto.

Antes de que Kise siga preguntando, Aomine lo aferra de la cintura y lo gira con brusquedad, para estamparlo contra la muralla de su cuarto y atrapar su boca con fuerza. Lo besa intensamente, metiendo su lengua demandante y frotando su paladar, causándole cosquillas.

Kise gime contra sus labios y frunce el ceño, mierda, como extrañaba esos besos. Abre más su boca para cederle el paso, dejando que caliente todo a su alcance mientras esas manos de largos dedos comienzan a acariciarlo bajo la playera de color negro. Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo y de pronto sus manos se apoyan en el pecho de Aomine para alejarlo.

— Espera, Aominecchi, estamos en tu casa, tú mamá…

— Ella no volverá hasta más tarde, esas reuniones con Imayoshi son realmente largas. Ella es un entrenadora de Guardianes, ya sabes, temas importantes y bla bla —le dice Aomine besando su cuello y bajando hasta su clavícula.

— Pero… —Para Kise es un poco incómodo, pero le excita que el moreno esté tocándolo allí, en su propio cuarto.

— No me detendré. Quiero hacértelo aquí mismo, ahora.

Aomine comienza a quitarle la camisa sin abotonar de color gris y la deja caer al suelo al tiempo que levanta su playera y alcanza una erecta tetilla con sus dientes. Obtiene un jadeo por respuesta y entonces le permite a su lengua jugar ahí, formando círculos húmedos que hacen que a Kise le tiemblen las piernas de deseo.

El rubio baja la mirada, observando esa lengua acariciarlo y esos labios lamiéndolo. Pero Aomine no se detiene ahí y sigue descendiendo por su torso, besando suave, arrastrando los labios y haciendo un sonido húmedo que excita al vampiro.

De alguna forma se siente como un adolescente, a pesar de haberse transformado a los 20 y hace 150 años. Pero estar en la habitación del lobo, donde en cualquier momento su madre puede llegar o incluso Momoi, es una tensión excitante. Ser descubiertos, la sensación de estar haciendo algo “malo” le pone la sangre caliente y sus pensamientos se pierden en el torrente de contradicciones.

Los dedos de Aomine se cuelan por el borde se sus ajustados pantalones, desabrochando el botón y comenzando a quitárselos para dejar sus piernas completamente desnudas. Desliza las manos por los muslos internos de Kise, deleitándose con su fría suavidad, para luego tomar su adormecido pene y comenzar a acariciarlo en la punta, deslizando el pulgar justo donde termina la cabeza de su miembro.

— Aaahh. —Un suspiro se escapa entre sus labios, el lobo lo está tocando con lentitud, tomándose su tiempo. Con la mano en un puño comienza a masturbarlo con firmeza, con un vaivén lento pero constante—. Aominecchi…

Una sonrisa se forma en los finos labios del moreno, que se los lame abriendo la boca y succionando la punta de ese miembro con fuerza.

Kise abre los ojos sorprendido, ni en sus fantasías más locas se ha imaginado a Aomine haciéndole una felación, pero al ver esa expresión caliente en su rostro ya quiere correrse.

Con los labios en forma de anillo, el lobo adhiere su boca al contorno de ese duro pene, moviendo el rostro adelante y atrás. Los jadeos se hacen audibles y Aomine sabe que va por buen camino. Jamás ha hecho algo como eso, pero al ser un hombre, sabe perfectamente cuales son las zonas que se sienten bien. Su lengua juguetea con la punta de ese miembro y el líquido pre seminal se desliza entre sus labios. Vuelve a tomarlo con la boca y lo desliza dentro hasta que choca con su garganta.

— Maldita sea —gruñe Kise frunciendo el ceño y tomando aire, el que se le hace insuficiente para calmar sus pulmones calientes.

La lengua del moreno se pasea desde la base hasta la punta mientras acaricia esos suaves testículos. A pesar de que Kise no ha acabado, está soltando bastante pre semen producto de la excitación. Aomine desliza los dedos por la dura erección para tomar la humedad de ésta y perder la mano entre esas piernas donde encuentra su entrada.

— Levanta, aquí —le indica Aomine alzando su pierna y colocándosela sobre el hombro.

Kise se siente demasiado expuesto mientras el moreno besa su muslo interno dejando un reguero de marquitas rojas.

Aomine abre la boca y se lleva esa erección a los labios, para luego perder el primer dedo entre sus piernas. Siente el escalofrió de Kise al sentir la intrusión, y aún más excitado succiona con fuerza, con el fin de volver a sentir como se retuerce ante su tacto. Entonces el rubio se quita la playera en un intento por mitigar el calor que agobia su cuerpo.

Aomine sigue chupando con fuerza, deslizando la lengua de vez en cuando y moviendo ya dos dedos en su interior. Observa al rubio jadeante, que lo mira con los ojos brillosos y la boca levemente abierta soltando esos suspiros que lo ponen duro.

Para ser sinceros, Aomine no se esperaba que su madre fuera tan amable con Kise. Sí estaba seguro de que ella aceptaría al vampiro porque ella sabe lo que es estar emparejados, pero la mujer parecía muy feliz con la presencia de Kise y eso le da una extraña sensación de seguridad. Además de la manada, todos se han mantenido al margen, aun así, ¿Qué pasará cuando tenga que presentarlo ante ellos una vez que estén emparejados? Si es que se emparejan. El moreno frunce el ceño, ese no es momento para pensar en eso, ya hablaran de sellar el rito cuando vuelvan al departamento del rubio.

Entre tanto calor y ese moreno rostro perdido entre sus piernas, Kise ya no puede contener los jadeos. Tres largos dedos se mueven con deliciosa facilidad en su interior y con solo una pierna de soporte ya siente que se desvanecerá. Sus dedos se enredan entre esas hebras azules captando su atención.

— Me… me correré…

— Hazlo —suelta Aomine dándole una lamida con su lengua completamente afuera de su boca, desde la base hasta la punta—. Termina para mí, Kise.

Sin esperar una repuesta, el lobo comienza a mover su rostro con más velocidad, chocando la punta de ese pene contra su mejilla y volviendo a chupar.

Kise ya no puede más, y temblando por entero, apoya su cabeza contra la pared para alzar el rostro y gemir sin pudor, sin importarle que alguien pueda oírlos. Ante eso, Aomine alza la mirada mientras se aleja de Kise y se levanta.

El rubio lo observa jadeante, aferrándose a la muralla tras él, cuando ve al moreno tragar con fuerza.

— ¡¿Te lo tragaste?! —Exclama sintiendo la vergüenza recorrer su cuerpo y poniéndolo aún más rojo.

— Eres delicioso —dice el moreno limpiándose la comisura de los labios con el pulgar. Toma a Kise del rostro y lo acerca al propio para darle un beso húmedo.

Kise gruñe al sentir su propio sabor mezclado en la boca caliente de Aomine y su excitación vuelve a hacerse presente con un pene inhiesto entre sus cuerpos.

El moreno jala de su labio inferior y se aleja para guiarlo hasta la cama.

Antes de recostarse, Kise le quita la playera al lobo, besando su hombro y viendo que la piel de su cuello, donde antes se había alimentado, está lisa e intacta. Le entran ganas de volver a morderlo, pero se contiene dándole, en cambio, una lamida caliente.

Desliza las manos por ese duro abdomen, con cada músculo marcado, puede sentir como ese abdomen se contrae con sus caricias y se deleita con su belleza masculina y salvaje.

Kise detiene los dedos en el borde de su pantalón y lo baja lo justo para sacar ese duro miembro que ya gotea de excitación.

El lobo vuelve a besarlo, acariciando sus labios con la lengua de manera sugerente y lo insta a recostarse de lado, dándole la espalda. Aomine se acomoda tras él, acariciando su muslo, subiendo la palma por el costado y bajando nuevamente para meterla entre sus piernas y levantar la derecha por debajo de la rodilla, sosteniéndola en alto.

Se abre paso en su interior dándose cuenta de que Kise ya se está acostumbrando a él, al sentir como lo acepta con esa estrechez que lo hace enloquecer. Con el pecho pegado a la espalda de Kise, Aomine sale para volver a embestir de manera certera.

— ¡Umn! —Gime el vampiro apretujando el cubrecama al sentirlo dentro de nuevo.  _Duro y caliente._

Le encanta tenerlo dentro, sentir como lo llena hasta el fondo. Con su aroma embotándole los sentidos y esas enormes manos acariciando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Kise está enamorado, completamente perdido por ese lobo que ha llegado a revolucionar su vida en todo sentido.

La ventana abierta trae el aroma del bosque mezclado con el del lago cerca de la villa. Kise siente sus sentidos a mil, presa de la excitación y la adrenalina producida por el lugar: entre una manada de lobos, teniendo sexo en una casa que no es suya, donde pueden ser atrapados.

Aomine lo embiste con rapidez, dispuesto a acabar ahí mismo, quiere marcar a Kise, hacerlo suyo en un lugar tan íntimo como su cuarto. Hunde la nariz en los cabellos de su nuca mientras entra y sale con bestialidad, haciendo que Kise se cubra la boca para poder retener los jadeos.

Le gusta que se retuerza de placer, volverlo loco de él.

Con una mano bajo el cuerpo del rubio acaricia su erecta tetilla, apretándola de vez en cuando, y con la otra mano sostiene su pierna en alto para facilitar el empuje de sus caderas contra ese cuerpo.

— Oh, Kise —jadea Aomine mordisqueándole el hombro con fuerza—. Eres tan delicioso… te devoraría aquí mismo, hasta los huesos.

Kise se estremece con el calor de su voz contra el cuello. Esas palabras son bastante literales, los lobos comen carne, pero también sabe que tienen una connotación sexual demasiado explícita.

Sin poder soportarlo más, Kise gira el rostro para tomar el de Aomine y acercarlo hacia él.

— A-Aominecchi… tómalo todo… todo es tuyo.

El moreno cierra los ojos ante el ramalazo de placer y su corazón da un brinco. Quita la mano que está debajo del cuerpo de Kise y se apoya en ella para poder inclinarse y besarlo. Su lengua entra arrasando con todo, deslizándose contra su paladar y frotándose con descaro. No tiene intenciones de separase y todo ese calor arroja a Kise hacia el abismo.

— ¡Mn! ¡MMMM! —Gime Kise de manera ahogada cuando esa boca no lo libera y sigue besándolo con furia.

Kise se corre sintiendo su interior caliente. Por fin Aomine tiene piedad y suelta sus labios para poder dejarlo respirar, a lo que el rubio deja caer el rostro contra la almohada totalmente sofocado, intentando regular su respiración.

Aomine se inclina pasando el brazo por su abdomen y atrayéndolo hacia sí, frotando su nariz contra la piel tras su oreja derecha, justo sobre su marca. Ese gesto se le hace demasiado tierno a Kise, que sonríe con dulzura y alza la mano para hacerle cariño en el cabello.

— Aominechii, manché tu cubrecama —suelta el rubio sin siquiera hacer amago de moverse.

— Luego lo limpiaremos.

Con ello, Kise comprende que el moreno quiere quedarse así un rato más, y con la mirada dorada perdida en el techo de aquel cuarto, su mente ya comienza a aclararse.

— Ahora, dime, ¿quién es ella? —Pregunta el rubio tratando de no sonar celoso o infantil, pero Aomine logra percibir aquel tono camuflado en su voz.

— Nunca fuimos nada —le cuenta el moreno con voz aburrida—. Un día que nos fuimos de fiesta terminamos acostándonos, hace dos años ya. Y eso fue todo.

Kise frunce el ceño, sabe que Aomine es asquerosamente sincero. Pero no le calza que la chica se haya comportado de ese modo siendo que no tuvieron nada. Entró a la casa y exigió explicaciones, ¡Si hasta salieron a conversar!

— Mn. —No es que Kise desconfíe, pero hay algo en el asunto que no lo deja tranquilo.

El moreno alza el rostro y lo mira con una sonrisa socarrona. — ¿Me dirás que un vampiro de 150 años está celoso?

— No es que esté celoso, pero ella armó todo un  _show_  allí abajo y tú me dices que solo se acostaron una vez y que ni siquiera eran amigos, no sé, ¿Qué pensarías tú, Aominecchi? Y mi edad no tiene nada que ver, de todos modos.

Una risa reverbera por el pecho de Aomine y Kise siente los movimientos de su abdomen contra su espalda baja, se lame los labios, pero sabe que debe concentrarse o le quedará esa mala sensación dando vueltas al no aclarar algo que lo inquieta. Por ello suelta un bufido que es perfectamente captado por el lobo.

— Pensaría que ella está loca, pero de esas locas de verdad —suelta el moreno, a pesar de que su tono es monótono, está hablando muy en serio—. Fue un revolcón, uno. Ella se obsesionó y no me deja en paz desde entonces. Aunque a estas alturas creí que se detendría. —Aomine se encoje de hombros no muy interesado en seguir hablando de esa loba—. No tienes de qué preocuparte, Kise. Eres el único. No hay nadie más.

Esas palabras han salido tan roncas que el vampiro se estremece de pies a cabeza, aun entre los firmes brazos del moreno. Lo sabe, sabe perfectamente que no hay nadie más. Cuando bebió de su sangre todo quedó revelado y se supone que las inseguridades han sido disipadas. Pero a veces es tan difícil mantener la compostura, que Kise se muerde el labio, frustrado por sus emociones incontrolables, y se gira para mirar esos bellos ojos azules.

— Te amo.

Una sonrisa se dibuja sobre su moreno rostro y el vampiro se maravilla con eso, con todo lo que es Aomine.

Se inclina y captura los labios del lobo, para jalarlo entre los suyos y darle un tierno chupetón a la carne blanda. Su sabor sigue siendo delicioso, adictivo. El beso se vuelve lento, se sienten, se acarician una vez que el fiero deseo ha sido aplacado. Se demuestran cuanto se aman. Lo importante que es el uno para el otro.

Se separan y se quedan así unos minutos, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, ensimismados con el sentimiento que crece con cada minuto, con cada momento juntos.

 

 

 

Suben por el elevador rumbo al departamento pertenecientemente al vampiro. Kise le sonríe a Aomine recordando la efusiva despedida que les dio la madre de éste, exigiendo que fueran a visitarla más seguido.

Caminando por el pasillo mientras Kise se acaricia el cuello ante el agotamiento. El estrés al que fue sometido al llegar a la manada, el encuentro con esa loba y la última actividad realizada en el cuarto de Aomine, lo tienen al filo y con mucha sed. Con ese pensamiento, el rubio se sonroja con violencia y mientras mete la llave dentro de la cerradura, el moreno se le acerca al oído para susurrar:

— Lo de antes podemos terminarlo aquí…

Una risita se escapa de los labios de Kise mientras entra, queriendo agregar que también está sediento. Entonces se dan cuenta de que no están solos: frente a ellos, sentados sobre el sillón, está Moriyama… junto a Kasamatsu.

Kise traga con fuerza y Aomine percibe la tensión repentina en el cuarto. Guía su mirada hacia el rubio mientras olisquea el aire y se da cuenta de que es un humano el chico que está sentado junto a Moriyama.

Sin siquiera mirar al moreno, Kise avanza por la estancia y Kasamatsu se levanta con el ceño fruncido para encararlo.

— ¡¿Por qué has desaparecido por tantos días?! ¡Eres un irresponsable! —Lo reprende el humano dándole un puñetazo en el brazo.

— ¡Lo siento, Senpai! Ha sido una semana bastante difícil… —Se excusa el rubio con una mueca de arrepentimiento—. Es… algo difícil de explicar.

Kasamatsu le dirige una mirada a Moriyama, que asiente levemente, hablándose sin decirse nada. Kise percibe aquello y se lleva la mano al cabello con nerviosismo. Porque sabe que lo que dirá a continuación puede hacerle daño a su querido amigo humano.

— Kasamatsu-senpai, él es Aomine, mi pareja.

— Aomine Daiki —se presenta el moreno con la mirada fija en aquel humano.

Lo estudia. Es bajo, pero su contextura es la de un deportista. Su cabello negro hace resaltar esos grandes ojos azules, de un tono mucho más vivo que el propio. Aomine enarca una ceja. No es nada parecido a la imagen mental que se había hecho en su cabeza. Ese humano tiene un aura que exige respeto, pero se nota su rectitud y, seguramente, la poca paciencia que tiene en ciertos casos.

Es entonces cuando Aomine sopesa mejor lo que pensaba de él: creía que aquel humano sería un hipócrita y que se mantenía al lado de Kise por simple adicción a la mordedura. Pero su instinto animal le dice otra cosa, y él nunca se equivoca.

— Un gusto —saluda el azabache con un apretón de manos para luego mirar a Kise—. Bueno, quiero oír esa historia, es por eso que vine hasta acá —responde Kasamatsu dirigiéndole la mirada al moreno, momentáneamente, aprovechando de estudiarlo un poco más.

— Iré por unas cervezas —dice Aomine y Kise lo mira con los ojos totalmente abiertos por el asombro.

— Te acompaño —suelta Moriyama al levantarse.

Aomine se gira con el rostro sin expresión alguna, y se retira en silencio, seguido del vampiro de cabellos negros.

Una vez que la puerta se cierra, Kasamatsu suelta un suspiro y se sienta nuevamente sobre el sillón, siendo imitado por Kise, que se muerde el labio inferior sin saber muy bien por donde comenzar.

El ambiente se siente tenso, el vampiro no quiere dañarlo, está consciente de los sentimientos de él y aunque fue decisión de Kasamatsu seguir adelante, él también se lo permitió y siente que debe hacerse responsable por eso.

El primero en abrir la boca es el humano, impaciente por terminar con aquello.

— Moriyama ya me explicó los detalles técnicos. Lo de la marca y todo eso. Lo que quiero saber es que pasará ahora…

Bien, eso ha sido muy directo. Kise lo observa, ese rostro serio pero relajado, sabe que no lo dice con malas intenciones, a su Senpai le gustan las cosas claras y percibe la incomodidad del asunto.

— Aomine es mi pareja y el lazo que nos une es increíblemente fuerte. Es increbrantable —explica Kise, y ve al humano asentir con lentitud—. Aún estamos en período de prueba, según lo que pase entre nosotros durante este tiempo… sellaremos el rito.

Kasamatsu levanta la mirada, su corazón no para de latir con fuerza y Kise es capaz de percibirlo. Sabe qué es ese brillo en su mirada: tensión.

— ¿Lo sellarás?

Sin pensarlo, la respuesta sale de su boca automáticamente—: Sí. —Y hasta entonces, Kise jamás ha estado tan seguro de sus sentimientos por Aomine. Lo aceptará, está dispuesto a sellar el rito y amarlo por siempre.

Pero aquella respuesta es como un puñetazo en el estómago para Kasamatsu. Los recuerdos se vienen  a su mente: la primera noche en que Kise lo mordió. Cuando el humano fue a pedirle explicaciones por lo que había visto en aquel callejón, ese chico muerto, su boca bañada en sangre.

Kise le había dicho que sabría todo de él con aquella mordida y a Kasamatsu no le importó, siguió adelante con la burda ilusión de que al saber sus sentimientos, Kise podría darle una respuesta sin tener que declararse. No es bueno con esas cosas.

Así fue, Kise supo de sus sentimientos en cuanto probó su dulce sangre. Supo todo lo que pensaba y sentía su Senpai hacia él. Pero también supo que no podía corresponderle, que su corazón ya le pertenecía a un completo extraño. Esa misma noche lo dejaron claro, el vampiro le dijo que sus sentimientos no son recíprocos. A pesar de ello, Kasamatsu quiso seguir dándole de su sangre. Porque por sobre su amor, eran amigos. Y Kasamatsu lo aprecia demasiado.

Un arma de doble filo.

Mientras iba siendo su amigo, también iba creando un lazo demasiado fuerte para su sanidad mental. Dándole algo tan íntimo solo por brindarle apoyo al rubio, que sin saberlo, lo había ayudado demasiado. Su apoyo incondicional, su sonrisa, sus ánimos y salidas infantiles. El valor de la amistad. Le había confiado su secreto y no lo había matado. ¿Acaso Kasamatsu podría hacerse el desentendido después de eso? No, él se había enamorado.

— Entonces ya no me necesitas más.

Kise alza la mirada cargada de dolor, la voz de Kasamatsu ha sido ronca y sabe lo que debe estar sufriendo, pero no puede quitarse ese impulso egoísta que corroe sus entrañas: no quiere perder su amistad pase lo que pase.

— Al menos no para beber mi sangre, lo sé —agrega el humano con una sonrisa amarga—. Porque si yo no estoy ahí para golpearte por idiota, ¿Quién lo hará? Sí, me necesitas para medir tu infantilidad, la cual no debería existir en un vampiro de 150 años.

— Senpai…

— Sin lágrimas, no hay motivo para llorar —dice Kasamatsu alzando el puño para darle un pequeño golpe en el hombro, al tiempo que las lágrimas caen por el rostro de Kise.

— Pensé… pensé que ya no querrías verme. Tú… eres mi mejor amigo, Senpai. Un humano al que admiro más que a nadie.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás diciendo? —un suspiro escapa de los labios de Kasamatsu, que enarca una ceja ante aquellas palabras atacantes—. Olvídalo. Lo único que puedo decirte es que Moriyama, Kobori y yo estaremos siempre que nos necesites, idiota. Solo trata de no meterte en muchos problemas.

Kise asiente y tiene el impulso de abrazarlo, pero su lado considerado le dice que no sería la mejor idea. Sus palabras, aquel rompimiento de su lazo de sangre ya ha sido suficiente para ambos, sobre todo para Kasamatsu. Así que dándole su espacio, se levanta con una sonrisa y le ofrece café, a lo que Kasamatsu por primera vez le acepta. Nunca bebe cafeína durante la noche.

Bebe el café con lentitud mientras Kise le conversa sobre las cosas que ha tenido que pasar junto a Aomine, recibiendo su opinión y su consejo. Pero solo le cuenta a grandes rasgos, no quiere seguir metiendo la pata con su Senpai.

Para cuando llega Aomine y Moriyama, el humano ya se ha bebido su café y está dispuesto a irse a casa. Kise va a dejar la taza sucia a la cocina y Aomine queda a solas con el humano.

— Moriyama está afuera esperándote —le avisa el moreno con voz monótona, sin recelo, pero sin ningún gesto especial tampoco.

— Aomine —lo llama Kasamatsu con voz seria—, espero que te comportes, hablo en serio.

Sus miradas al fin se encuentran y las sonrisas tensas salen a flote.

— Así será,  _Senpai_.

Sin rencores, sin segundas intenciones. Ambos aceptan lo que es cada uno para el rubio y respetan eso. Porque ambos se hicieron ideas equivocadas el uno del otro y quizás con el tiempo logren conocerse un poco más.

Kasamatsu asiente y se dirige a la puerta, donde al otro lado lo espera Moriyama, mirándolo con sus ojos negros. Una mirada que dice mucho, pero nada al mismo tiempo.

Aomine se gira cuando el rubio llega al living y se sorprende al ver que su Senpai ya no está. Pero su mirada ahora se fija en el lobo, esperando alguna reacción o algo que deba decirle.

— Kasamatsu es un humano muy peculiar —suelta el moreno dando un bostezo y caminando hacia el cuarto que ambos comparten, siendo seguido por el rubio.

— ¿Entonces no te desagrada?

— Sinceramente, me cae mejor que Moriyama. Quizás sea porque cuando lo conocí no estaba encima de ti.

Kise rueda los ojos y cierra la puerta del cuarto. —Ya te dije que eso lo hacíamos solo para ver los recuerdos del otro, no tiene nada de amoroso ni mucho menos.

— Y me alegra que eso se acabe.

El vampiro sonríe de medio lado, para cuando Aomine lo mira, enarca una ceja al verse observado. El rubio sacude la cabeza, ese lobo no cambiará, aunque tampoco es como si quisiera eso realmente.

Kise se quita la camisa mientras camina hacia el cuarto de baño, dejando caer cada prenda al suelo con un movimiento elegante y demasiado sexy. Aomine se lame los labios y lo observa solo en ropa interior.

— ¿No dijiste que terminaríamos aquí lo que empezamos en tu cuarto? Sobre tu cama…

— Juegas sucio, Kise. De solo recodarlo ya estoy duro —suelta el moreno con una sonrisa de medio lado, comenzando a bajar el cierre de su pantalón mientras desliza la lengua sobre sus blancos dientes.

Avanza hacia el cuarto de baño con el deseo calentando su sangre.

Todo parece por fin estar tranquilo y los asuntos pendientes zanjados. Así que solo se dedicará a devorar cada parte de ese vampiro que lo vuelve loco solo con su presencia.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, este fue uno de los capítulos más difíciles de escribir…
> 
> Es que sho amo a Kasamatsu-senpai! Y partirle el corazón fue realmente difícil… aunque… todo pasa por algo, y es todo lo que diré ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holi C:
> 
> Les cuento que ayer fui al Mirai Caffe –Yaoi Edition- Back to school versión
> 
> *Un besote para Nayen, Eriredia, Historical Murder y Mika. Aunque con las últimas dos no alcancé a compartir, tenemos una salida pendiente, chelas, mucho AoKi y yaoi~ no sé, piénselo…  
> .
> 
> Sobre el capítulo de hoy:
> 
> Será algo… intenso. Hay datos que se revelan y algunos que quedan en duda, pero habrá unos cuantos capítulos y otras historias para poder aclararlo todo.

**VIII**

 

Aomine abre los ojos con pestañeos suaves. La habitación está levemente iluminada por una pequeñita lámpara en la esquina, con una tonalidad amarillenta, como un falso amanecer. Su reloj biológico lo ha despertado. Se da cuenta que desde hace cuatro días que se está haciendo un horario adecuado al de Kise.

Se acuestan juntos una hora antes del amanecer, pero Aomine despierta alrededor del mediodía. Sale en silencio para hacer sus cosas y vuelve para dormir una siesta, así, cuando Kise despierte, él estará fresco como una lechuga.

El rubio aún está completamente dormido a su lado, con sus dorados cabellos desperdigados por la almohada y esas pestañas tupidas adornando sus ojos cerrados. Es tan bello que el lobo no puede dejar de fascinarse cada vez que despierta y lo ve ahí, junto a él. Se inclina depositando un sonoro beso en el puente de su nariz y luego sobre sus labios.

— Umn —se queja Kise al despertar y ver al moreno sonriéndole con energía—. ¿Ya te vas?

— Sí, Bakagami necesita que lo ayude con algo que lo tiene inquieto —responde el moreno al recordar la conversación que tuvo con Kagami el día anterior—. Quizás tenga que ver con Tetsu, no lo sé, pero parecía muy molesto.

Kise alza la mano para tomar el rostro del moreno y atraerlo hacia el suyo, dándole un beso cariñoso. —Cuídate, y dale mis saludos.

El lobo responde con otro beso, para luego levantarse de la cama y salir con rapidez, no sin antes apagar la luz de la lamparita, que se enciende a cierta hora para darle a Aomine la sensación de que amanece.

Sale y enciende la luz del pasillo, presionando la clave de un panel junto a la puerta que activa los pestillos cerrando por dentro. Escucha el  _clic_  de los fierros al cruzar y se gira sobre sus talones para ir rumbo a la ducha al final del pasillo.

Después del baño se dirige a la cocina para prepararse el desayuno. La comida atiborra el refrigerador y en la sección de abajo están las bolsas de sangre de emergencia de Kise.

Más que acostumbrado a ello, Aomine toma las cosas que necesita y cocina unos ricos huevos con tocino y pan, acompañados de café.

Al terminar de “desayunar” le envía un mensaje a Kagami para avisarle que va rumbo al departamento. Mientras camina hacia su motocicleta, piensa que quizás ya sea tiempo de preguntarle a Kise si quiere pasar el resto de su vida con él. Sellar el rito al fin.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se instala en su boca de solo pensar que estarán juntos muy pronto. Lo desea con todo su ser, sintiendo su lobo retorcerse con ansias de aullar.

 

 

 

Kise oye la alarma que le avisa que ya son las 8 de la noche. Se despereza como un felino, tensando sus músculos y volviendo a relajarlos con un suspiro. Como todas sus noches, se levanta directo a la ducha del cuarto y se prepara para salir.

Revisa su celular al darse cuenta de que Aomine no está a su lado, siempre vuelve para dormir una siesta, y ahí está el mensaje de texto cuando revisa su celular un poco extrañado.

 

\-----------------------------

_De: Aominecchi~_

_Bakagami me tiene ocupado aún, pero llegaré a eso de las 10. No me extrañes tanto._

\-----------------------------

 

Kise sonríe divertido ante la altanería de su novio. Realmente se ha acostumbrado a él durante todo el tiempo que han estado juntos. Si hasta se le ha olvidado que es un período de “prueba” en que están pasando. Su rutina lejos de ser algo monótono, es un nuevo estilo de vida que comienzan a descubrir. Con sus detalles, sediento el uno ante el otro, dándose espacio y acompañándose. Amándose.

Ambos son una especie totalmente fogosa. ¡Ya han estrenado todos los lugares de ese departamento! Y Kise no se queja, jamás se podría aburrir de sentirlo dentro. De sentir sus caricias, su boca y sus manos por el cuerpo. Con una leve erección entre los pantalones, Kise ya sabe cómo lo esperará.

De pronto su celular suena con el típico sonidito de un mensaje de entrada.

 

\-----------------------------

_De: Desconocido._

_Querido Kise, en vista de que no han venido a verme en un buen tiempo, ojalá hoy puedas venir a cenar. No quiero un no por respuesta. Saludos! Natsuki._

\-----------------------------

 

El vampiro suelta una risita divertida ¡Si solo han pasado tres días! Guarda el número de contacto y aprovecha de responder el mensaje tecleando con rapidez.

 

\-----------------------------

_Para: Natsuki._

_Querida Natsuki-san, Aominecchi está en el departamento junto a Kagami. Así que estoy solo, pero en cuanto llegue él, le diré que vayamos a cenar de inmediato, gracias por la invitación_.

\-----------------------------

 

Presiona enviar y antes de poder darse la vuelta, el celular vuelve a sonar con un mensaje nuevo. Esa mujer escribe muy rápido para ser normal. Bueno, ninguno es “normal” de todos modos.

 

\-----------------------------

De: Natsuki.

Ya te lo dije, odio que me llames con formalidad, ese “icchi” sonaría bonito con mi nombre, y seguramente Daiki se demorará mucho. Si estas solo puedes venir antes, sería bueno conversar a solas, no crees? No muerdo, eso Daiki no lo heredó de mí.

\-----------------------------

 

El sonrojo azota sus blancas mejillas y Kise no puede hacer más que reír ante aquello. Sin duda la madre de ese moreno es bastante peculiar, pero esa personalidad es agradable. Se nota la confianza que se tienen hijo y madre, y puede que tenga que ver con la muerte del padre de Aomine cuando él tenía 2 años.

Fue en una pelea contra unos _Cazadores_  que violaron el reglamento y quisieron entrometerse en la manada. Desde entonces, Natsuki crio a su hijo sola, incluso mientras cumplía su rol como Guardiana líder.

Es una mujer fuerte y admirable.

 

\-----------------------------

_Para: Natsukicchi._

_Está bien, Natsukicchi, iré en mi auto. Estaré allá en 30 minutos. Nos vemos!_

\-----------------------------

 

Con el mensaje enviado, Kise toma su chaqueta de cuero para luego bajar al estacionamiento y echar a andar su auto, el que con un ronroneo suave lo saca del edificio llevándolo donde está la manada a través de las oscuras calles de la cuidad.

 

 

 

El asunto es mucho más complicado de lo que Aomine se pudiera imaginar.

Sobre todo cuando el implicado es el Alfa Líder de la manada. Sin duda Tetsu es un imán de seres sobrenaturales por ese jodido olor  _delicioso_  que posee. Y eso es un puto dolor en el trasero.

El moreno se lleva una mano a la cien y se masajea con lentitud.

— Ya lo sabes, Kagami, mientras Imayoshi no haga algo, no podemos hacer nada en contra. Ni siquiera por prevenir —dice Momoi con una mueca en el rostro al percibir la ira en el rostro del pelirrojo.

— Yo estaré atento de todos modos, pero será mejor que no lleves a Tetsu con la manada, al menos por un tiempo —le aconseja el moreno levantándose de la silla con pesadez—. Bien, debo irme, estamos en contacto.

— ¡Dale mis saludos a Ki-chan!

Aomine asiente hacia Momoi y sale del departamento con la chaqueta a medio poner. Cuando se sube a su motocicleta, el moreno solo quiere llegar al departamento para poder verlo, esa noche le pedirá que sellen el ritual, y es algo tan importante que ha estado con los nervios de punta todo el día.

Pero al llegar hasta el departamento del rubio, no hay nadie, quizá se aburrió de esperar y salió, supone el lobo. Entonces ve una nota sobre la mesita de la cocina y sonríe: ese gesto es como el de una pareja consolidada.

 

 

_Aominecchi~_

_Natsukicchi, mi querida suegra, nos ha invitado a cenar. Pero me adelantaré porque te demoras mucho. Nos vemos allá._

_Te quiero._

_Kise._

 

 

¿Cómo no amar a un vampiro tan tierno como ese rubio? Quizás esa faceta de Kise se está volviendo su nuevo fetiche.

Con un pan en la boca, el moreno sale del departamento y conduce rumbo a su manada.

Pronto será luna llena y su lobo interior se remueve ante aquello, lo percibe, sabe que aquel momento se acerca.

Los Hombres Lobos son seres que albergan al animal en su interior. Tienen sus sentidos y pueden transformarse en uno cuando lo desean, adoptando la forma de un lobo, solo que un poco más grande. Pero en las noches de luna llena, el lobo en su interior desea ser liberado… y se le permite. Como también alimentarse. Su único alimento esa noche, cuando ese lado animal tiene completo control en su cuerpo, es carne humana. El lobo toma todo el poder de su cuerpo humano, volviéndolo propio, tomando la forma lobuna y sale a cazar, devorando a un humano o dos.

Cuando el Hombre Lobo vuelve en sí, no recuerda nada de esa noche de luna llena. Tampoco es como que importe, ellos aman y respetan a su lobo, por ello no se entrometen en lo que suceda cuando comen. Porque así como el lobo les permite usar su forma y sus sentidos cuando les plazca, ellos les dan su completa libertad esa noche.

Pero en el caso de que un humano sea convertido en Hombre Lobo, el proceso es más complejo. El lobo debe elegir si aceptar la decisión de su humano al convertir a otro. Y solo en noche de luna llena debe ser mordido.

El cambio es violento, porque todos los humanos tienen su lado animal en el interior y es desatado cuando el espíritu del lobo entra en su cuerpo. Deben adaptarse, toma un poco más de tiempo y necesita apoyo y guía. Se siente como si hubiera  _otro ser_  en su interior, pero también se siente  _uno_  al mismo tiempo. Aceptar ese lado y respetarlo es un proceso un poco complicado. Por ello no hay muchos humanos que han sido convertidos, puesto que la decisión es del lobo interno del Hombre Lobo y porque la mayoría ha enloquecido, con lo cual han nacido las leyendas de masacres de estas bestias producto de que no pueden dominar su nueva condición.

Aomine se relame los labios, le gusta cuando su lobo sale a la luz. En las noches de luna llena pierde el conocimiento por completo, como un estado de coma. Pero al día siguiente se siente increíble, repuesto. Su lado animal está completamente satisfecho y es una sensación fantástica.

Llega hasta la villa y aparca en la entrada, en la zona de estacionamiento. Camina por la calle principal, saludando a la manada y se interna hasta llegar a su casa. Olisquea el aire al entrar, pero no está el aroma dulzón con ciertos toques a sangre, ese aroma que pertenece a la persona más valiosa en su vida. Frunce el ceño cuando entra a la sala y no hay nadie en el lugar.

— Natsuki, estoy en casa —saluda acercándose a la cocina.

— Daiki, que sorpresa, creí que ya no vendrían —dice la mujer dándose al vuelta y besando la mejilla de su hijo mientras se seca las manos con un paño blanco. Se detiene al mirar tras Aomine y ve que está solo—. ¿Y Kise? —Pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

Aomine la imita, sintiendo un mal presentimiento recorrerle la columna vertebral. —Lo mismo me pregunto, me dejó una nota diciendo que se adelantaría y que estaría aquí.

— Él no ha llegado, Daiki.

Ambos se miran unos momentos y la intensidad en sus ojos azules lo dice todo. Las distintas posibilidades pasan raudas por la mente del lobo. ¿Kise lo ha dejado? No puede ser, todo ha estado muy bien, además, no desaparecería sin más, ¿o sí?

Quizás se siente muy presionado; quizás vinieron por él todos aquellos vampiros a quienes dañó en el pasado. Quizás…

No sabe que pensar y algo dentro de él le dice lo contrario, que algo extraño está pasando ahí. Se lleva la mano al rostro y toma una bocanada de aire. ¿Por dónde empezar?

Aomine sale de la casa con paso firme, seguido por su madre. Se lleva el celular al oído y llama a Kagami, que contesta al tercer tono.

— ¿Sabes algo de Kise? —Pregunta antes de que el pelirrojo siquiera diga algo.

— Nada, ¿no se supone que estaría en su departamento?

— Cuando llegué me dejo una nota diciendo que se adelantaría a casa de Natsuki.

— Mierda, ¿y no tienes como contactar a alguno de sus amigos? —Pregunta Kagami sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo el tono de clara preocupación de su mejor amigo, y se da cuenta de que no es mucho lo que conoce al vampiro como para tener contacto con alguien de su círculo.

— Parece que tengo…

— Hasta que te encuentro —una ruidosa voz a su lado interrumpe la conversación. Pero Aomine se siente demasiado enojado y nervioso como para soportar a Wakamatsu. Cuelga y se gira para encararlo—. El auto de tu noviecito esta estacionado en medio del camino, ¿le podrías explicar que necesitamos el espacio de patrullaje despejado?

— Espera, ¡¿qué?!

— ¡¿Además de idiota eres sordo?!

Aomine muestra los dientes y toma al rubio ceniza desde el cuello de la camisa para mirarlo a los ojos. — ¡Repite aquello imbécil, es importante!

— Daiki —la voz firme de su madre lo tensa mientras ella separa sus manos del rubio—. Wakamatsu, por favor, no sabemos dónde está Kise, puede que algo malo le ocurra.

Los ojos café lechoso de Wakamatsu se posan en la mujer y respira profundamente captando el asunto. Sea quien sea la pareja de un lobo, es parte de la manada. — El descapotable del vampiro esta estacionado nos metros más adentro del camino. Pero a él no lo he visto, cuando choqué con el auto simplemente me devolví a la manada para avisarte que interfiere con el camino de patrullaje.

Aomine mira a su madre y ésta asiente. Comenzando a correr hacia el camino, Aomine se despoja de su chaqueta, la playera de color azul y los jeans. Respira profundo, llamando a su lobo interior y le permite tomar forma con su cuerpo. Con el impulso da un salto y su piel se rasga, el leve dolor se hace presente luego del aturdimiento de la trasformación. El pelaje de color negro se abre paso sobre su piel, sus huesos crujen al adaptarse a la forma canina y para cuando aterriza ya es un hermoso e imponente lobo negro de un metro y medio de altura.

Sigue corriendo sin mirar atrás. Natsuki mira a Wakamatsu que asiente comenzado a alertar a la manada de que algo está ocurriendo.

El lobo negro corre con fuerza hasta encontrar el auto a unos metros del camino, internado en el bosque. Olisquea sobre los asientos, pero el capó del vehículo es lo que llama su atención. Está abollado, un golpe desde altura al parecer, y el aroma se le hace familiar, pero a pesar de buscar en su memoria no lo recuerda, no puede.

Con la frustración recorriendo su cuerpo, Aomine se baja del auto para internarse en el bosque, concentrado en el aroma que deja su pareja. Se frustra, como no han sellado el trato no puede rastrearlo a través de la marca. Si tan solo le hubiese hablado de sellar el rito antes…

Pero ya nada se puede hacer, y con los instintos altamente agudizados sigue olisqueando y tensa sus orejas por si capta algún sonido que le parezca familiar.

Entre la espesura del bosque siente el aroma de Kise, con un fuerte toque metálico. Sus pupilas se dilatan al reconocer la sangre. Hay un montón: posas de líquido rojo que se esparcen por la tierra, sobre las hojas, salpicada sobre troncos.

Está por todas partes.

Aomine siente como su propia sangre caliente se congela en sus venas. El aroma de Kise lo aturde y se siente preocupado, demasiado eufórico. Necesita saber que pasa, necesita encontrarlo ya.

_Demasiada sangre, demasiada sangre._

Moviéndose con una velocidad sobrenatural, sigue el largo camino de escalofriantes migajas. Entre la espesura se escabulle hasta llegar a un claro, es el lago donde tantas veces fue a jugar cuando era pequeño.

Entonces lo ve. Kise está ahí tirado, su cuerpo bañado en sangre. Su ropa hecha jirones. Sus ojos cerrados.

Todo se vuelve rojo, Aomine siente ganas de gritar, de llorar, y las emociones se atiborran en su pecho, donde gana el miedo, el miedo de acercarse y ver que su amado está muerto.

Avanza enterrando sus patas en el húmedo pasto silvestre.

— Te lo dije, Aomine.

El rostro del lobo se gira viendo a la chica completamente desnuda avanzar hacia él. La sangre baña su cuerpo herido, el pelo goteando el líquido rojo y la mirada dorada propia de unos sentidos lobunos a flor de piel.

Aomine la mira unos momentos, confundido y aturdido aún. Pero cuando percibe el aroma de Kise en su cuerpo, todo se hace repentinamente claro en su mente.

_Ella es la culpable._

Suelta un gruñido y avanza hasta ella, mirándola fijo. Se llame los dientes mientras avanza preparado para saltar. Sediento, cegado por la ira.

— Tranquilo, él ya no está. Ya no se interpondrá entre nosotros.

Gruñe de nueva cuenta, chasqueando sus dientes y sin oír lo que ella dice. Solo la ve moviendo sus labios, retrocediendo, y sus ojos siguen fijos en él. ¿Cómo puede mirarlo a los ojos cuando acaba de atacar a su pareja?

No habrá piedad. No habrá contemplaciones.

La loba sigue mirándolo, esperando la reacción que necesita. Si no han sellado el vínculo es porque Aomine realmente no lo ama y solo quiere cumplir con la marca. Sin Kise en medio, ella podrá estar con él sin nada que se interponga entre ellos.

— Vamos, Aomine, ya no tienes por qué mantener esa forma…

Un aullido, uno amenazante y bestial. La chica se estremece y comienza a correr llamando a su lobo interno. Pero Aomine es mucho más rápido, corre tras ella y antes de que se transforme cae sobre su cuerpo enterrándolo en la tierra mojada.

Sus patas presionan sobre sus omóplatos, pero la chica es fuerte, removiéndose bajo su cuerpo para alcanzar a girarse. Sus miradas se encuentran, la sorpresa en sus ojos que originalmente son verdes es clara para Aomine. Pero él ya no pensará en otra cosa, él quiere su carne. Quiere matarla.

Akane se retuerce bajo el peso de esas patas, grita y gruñe, pero no se arrepiente, y aunque lo hiciera a Aomine no le interesa. La baba espesa cae entre su quijada hasta llegar al cuello de la chica, y por fin el miedo se hace presente a través de los gritos de la castaña. El lobo negro abre la boca y sintiendo las uñas de Akane enterrase en su pelaje, ataca su cuello. Una sola mordida y el hueso se hace pedazos. El sonido resquebrajado como el de una nuez bajo esas potentes encías. La cabeza cae hacia atrás sin tener un soporte, en un ángulo grotesco, solo con parte de la piel uniéndola a sus hombros.

Rápido, pero no por piedad, sino por la necesidad de matarla por lo que ha hecho.

Aomine se gira y corre hasta Kise, se sienta a su lado sollozando con su forma lobuna. No quiere tocarlo, siente tanto miedo que se marea, no puede soportar la idea de perderlo. No puede. Simplemente no puede.

Entonces, como si sus plegarias a quien sea el dios que los rige, se hacen escuchar. Kise pestañea un par de veces, con la sangre cayendo por la ceja izquierda. Alza la mirada y sus ojos dorados parecen opacos, apagados. Aomine se estremece volviendo a gemir.

— ¿Ao-aominecchi? —Pregunta Kise, y entonces se le hace imposible no reconocer esos ojos azules. Observa al lobo sentado a su lado, mirándolo con una expresión cargada de dolor e incertidumbre—. Eres… eres hermoso…

Kise se fascina con ese pelaje de cabello negro, brillante bajo la luz de la luna, alza la mano tentado a acariciarlo, sintiendo lo sedoso se su pelo. Es enorme, majestuoso, con una belleza oscura y letal.

Entonces el lobo se aleja, su pelaje se va cayendo como si de cáscaras se tratara y su piel se deja ver. El sonido de los huesos al quebrarse y ceder a la forma humana hace que el vampiro se estremezca, pero todo queda en nada cuando ve su rostro por fin. El moreno está destrozado y lo observa con sus ojos azules titulando de miedo.

El rubio sonríe de medio lado, enternecido por aquello, por su preocupación, pero Kise sabe que ya no hay nada más que hacer.

— Maldita sea… ¡¿Por qué carajo no llegué antes?! Tú no… no estarías así…

— Sabemos muy bien que las cosas siempre pasan por algo, Aominecchi —dice Kise con el mismo miedo en su cuerpo. Morirá, lo sabe.

Cuando estaba a la entrada del bosque se había desorientado debido a la mezcla de aromas, un conjuro utilizado por los Hechiceros de la manada para protección. Se pasó un poco de la entrada del condominio y la loba cayó sobre su capó de manera repentina. Paró el auto dispuesto a responder a la pelea donde él iba ganando, pero la chica jugó sucio…

— Percibo líquido en tu sangre…

— Me inyectó agua bendita. Me está quemando lentamente, Aominecchi —la voz de Kise se quiebra. Él es valiente, puede enfrentar esa muerte. Lo que no puede enfrentar es dejar a Aomine tan pronto.

El lobo suelta un sollozo ronco, apretando los dientes e inclinándose hacia Kise, apoyando la frente sobre el pecho del rubio. Está frío, más frio de lo usual. Su respiración es lenta y poco profunda.

Se muere. Kise se está muriendo.

Por fin lo comprende y no puede aceptarlo, no puede. ¿Cómo dejarlo ir cuando apenas lo tuvo? Su relación estaba bien, iban a ser una pareja. Iban estar juntos, iban…

— Sellemos el rito, Kise —la voz de Aomine tiembla levemente, pero sigue siendo ronca y fuerte, provocando que Kise se estremezca como cada vez que la oye.

— Aominecchi… —habla Kise con un suspiro—. No tienes que hacer esto, sé que si te emparejas conmigo llevarás la marca por siempre. No te haré eso, Aominecchi, sigue con tu vida.

— ¿Me estas rechazando? —Una sonrisa amarga se dibuja en los labios del moreno haciendo que el vampiro lo observe aún más enternecido.

— Sabes que no es eso, pero no lo haré…

— Kise —lo interrumpe Aomine, sabe que no hay tiempo y esta vez no se arriesgará, al menos tendrá algo de Kise por siempre—. Dime, Kise Ryouta, ¿quieres pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo?

Una risita amarga sale de Kise, que con los ojos llorosos alza la mano ensangrentada para acariciar la mejilla del lobo.

No sabe con exactitud porqué hace aquello, no quiere dejar su marca eterna, no sería justo para Aomine. Pero tampoco puede resistirse a esa propuesta, sí, quiere pasar los minutos que le quedan de vida junto a ese moreno que se ha devorado su corazón.

— Sí, quiero.

La madre de Aomine se lleva una mano a los labios al ver esa escena desde unos metros de distancia. Su hijo arrodillado junto al cuerpo ensangrentado de Kise. El olor a sangre se impregna en todo el aire y lo electrifica con el llamado de la muerte. Incluso Wakamatsu está ahí, junto a Rio, Momoi y Kagami. Pero ninguno se acerca.

Natsuki sabe lo que es ese dolor, aún recuerda lo que sintió cuando murió el padre de Aomine y jamás deseó que su hijo pasara por lo mismo. Los demás se mantienen al margen, entristecidos y a la espera de tener que contener al lobo una vez que pase lo inevitable.

— Debes decirlo —susurra Aomine con voz firme y el vampiro siente que los parpados se le van cerrando cada vez más, como si el sueño lo venciera y solo quisiera dormir. Toma la mano de Kise y la coloca sobre la marca de su pecho—. Dilo: Te acepto, Aomine Daiki, mi carne, mi sangre y mis huesos, todo es tuyo. Para siempre.

La loba de cabellos azules frunce el ceño y mira la escena, escuchando atentamente las palabras de su hijo. Se dejará marcar por Kise antes de morir.

El vampiro suelta un suspiro, lo ama, pero quiere que el lobo lo supere, que lo olvide con el tiempo si es necesario. Y su lado enamorado, le dice que al menos como último deseo debe unirse como pareja con Aomine. Inspira y abre los ojos, esforzándose para que su voz suene alta.

— Te acepto, Aomine Daiki, mi carne, mi sangre y mis huesos, todo es tuyo… Para siempre. —Su voz se corta con el esfuerzo y siente como su mano quema, entonces el brillo sale entre sus dedos, proveniente de la marca.

Se han emparejado.

Kise y Aomine sienten como su alma se entrelaza, como sus mentes son solo una por segundos. El amor y el destino se deslizan entre su carne. Lo han sellado, al fin son solo uno.

Por fin el vampiro siente que ya se puede ir en paz, que puede morir al haber experimentado ese sentimiento. Sentirse completo al fin, encajando en un lugar. Ni siquiera junto a su especie, junto a un lobo imprudente, poderoso, poseedor de un claro ego y la vitalidad salvaje y oscura de su especie.

— Te amo, Aominecchi.

Y antes de que cierre sus ojos, Aomine se inclina abriendo la boca y mordiendo su cuello con fuerza. Kise, sumido entre la inconciencia, solo suelta un grito al sentir esos sientes desgarrar su carne. La poca sangre que le queda en el cuerpo comienza a salir a borbotones mientras el vampiro se retuerce ante el repentino y agudo dolor.

Aomine traga, bebe hasta la última gota de su sangre. Siente contra la lengua el último respiro de su amado antes de morir.

— Él ha hecho…  _¿eso?_ —Pregunta Sakurai sin despegar la vista de la escena.

— El ritual está completo. —Todos se giran a ver a Natsuki, que sonríe con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

El lobo se aleja levemente, limpiándose la sangre con el dorso de la mano. Puede sentir el sabor de su amado, con el regusto amargo del agua bendita que lo estaba matando lentamente. Aomine se inclina y apoya la frente en el cuerpo inerte de Kise. Lo quiere de vuelta… lo necesita de vuelta.

Entonces Aomine siente un fuerte dolor en su pecho. —¡Agh! —Se queja con el ardor que le quema la carne dentro. Siente la mitad de su vida abandonar su cuerpo. El temor de morir. La debilidad en su interior.

Y es cuando el pecho se Kise se infla con un nuevo respiro. Una bocanada de aire que muestra sus colmillos y sus ojos rojos se clavan en el cielo estrellado. Está aturdido, como si hubiese despertado de súbito, gira el rostro y se encuentra de lleno con la sonrisa del lobo que lo observa riendo suevamente.

— ¿Aominecchi? ¿Pero… cómo…?

El lobo lo toma del brazo y con un tirón, nada de cuidadoso, lo atrae hacia sí para abrazarlo con fuerza. Las lágrimas caen por sus ojos y la risa ronca y cargada de felicidad resuena por el lugar silencioso.

— Te traje de vuelta, Kise. Y jamás te volverás a ir de mi lado, lo prometo —dice el lobo con los labios pegados al oído del rubio, que lo abraza con la misma fuerza, aunque sin saber cómo es que el lobo ha hecho eso.

Él estaba muerto, sintió como la vida lo abandonó en un último respiro. Y ahora está ahí, siendo abrazado por el hombre a quien el destino lo ha emparejado. Está vivo.

 

 

 

Kise sale del baño, jamás sintió que algo tan simple como tomar una ducha, fuera algo tan placentero e increíble. La sangre se la ha quitado a través del agua que limpia su carne casi totalmente recuperada. Aun así debe alimentarse, aún está muy débil por todo lo acontecido.

Sale del cuarto de baño con los cabellos rubios goteando y se acerca a la madre de Momoi, que le sirve a Aomine un plato de comida contundente y que huele muy bien.

El moreno le sonríe al verlo y comienza a tragar prácticamente todo el contenido del plato.

— Iré por unas hierbas que acelerarán tu cicatrización y vuelvo enseguida, están en su casa —les sonríe la mujer, bastante dulce y de edad mientras camina hacia la puerta.

Una vez que la mujer sale de la casa, Kise se sienta a la mesa y mira al lobo que acaba de terminar de comer.

— Entonces, ¿me dirás que fue lo que hiciste?

— Magia —Lo interrumpe el moreno con voz neutral y el semblante de siempre.

— Aominecchi, hablo en serio. Me trajiste de vuelta…

— En realidad… todos podemos hacerlo —dice Aomine alejando el plato frente a él y tomando una bocanada de aire—. Una vez que te emparejas, hay algo que solamente el Alfa decide: unir su fuerza vital con la pareja. —Sus ojos se encuentran, se puede sentir como el aire se electrifica a su alrededor y Kise comienza a comprender de qué está hablando—. Para poder unir nuestras fuerzas vitales, el Alfa debe quitarle la vida a su pareja, debe matarlo al beber su sangre. Pero esa decisión es muy importante, muy significativa, porque si uno de los dos muere… el otro también.

Kise lo observa con los ojos dorados refulgiendo con la emoción contenida. Aquel gesto ha sido increíble, Aomine se ha unido a él dándole la mitad de su vida para salvarlo, arriesgándose a que cualquiera de los dos pueda morir arrastrando al otro consigo.

Lo ha traído de la muerte para estar con él. Lo ama, lo ama más que a nada.

La mirada de Kise es intensa, se levanta echando el cuerpo sobre la mesa y toma su rostro entre sus manos para besarlo con pasión, sintiendo en el gusto de su boca el calor que le transmite. Su lengua se adentra entre sus labios para acariciarlo entre la dulce humedad. Haciéndole sabe cuánto lo ama.

Aomine frunce el ceño ante la intensidad de ese beso y se aleja jadeando, pegando la frente contra la de Kise.

— Maldita sea, quiero hacértelo ahora —gruñe el lobo enterrando los dedos en sus cabellos amarillos.

De pronto se escucha el pestillo de la puerta y a regañadientes, el vampiro se separa para sentarse en la silla de nuevo.

La madre de Momoi entra junto a su hija, que corre a abrazar al lobo.

— ¡Dai-chan! —Exclama la loba de cabellos rosados llorando con fuerza—. ¡Me preocupé tanto! ¡Idiota! Eres tan arriesgado… pero me alegra tanto que estés bien…

Aomine la mira unos momentos sin decir palabra alguna, se inclina y besa su frente. Ella es como la hermana que nunca tuvo, la quiere mucho.

Mientras la chica se cuelga al cuello de Kise esta vez, la mujer toma asiento junto al lobo y le pide su mano girando la palma hacia arriba. Aomine la mira curioso y la madre de Momoi observa su mano atentamente mientras frunce el ceño y luego sonríe.

— Vaya, vaya —dice la mujer con una sonrisa que muestra sus dientes blancos—. Tenemos al primer lobo inmortal.

Los presentes miran a la mujer con el rostro lleno de confusión y ella solo suelta una carcajada divertida.

— Cuando uniste tu fuerza vital con Kise te volviste inmortal, ya sabes, los vampiros lo son y si él vive por siempre, tú también lo harás.

Ambos se miran con una sonrisa, ¿Quién pensaría que los hechos se desatarían de esa manera? Pero lo más importante es que ahora están juntos por fin.

Y ésta vez es para siempre.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buaaaa! Fue muy difícil matar a Kise, por dios! Pero valió la pena todo, lo sé.  
> Aquí está el diseño de la marca, que si bien me basé en la de Sherrylin, quise variar y darle un nuevo significado, ojalá les guste.
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=1582002905376588&set=a.1519038435006369.1073741872.100007006803159&type=3&theater
> 
> Explicación del diseño del tatuaje…
> 
> Sol: significa fuerza, autoridad. También vida y fertilidad. Es uno de los símbolos más importantes de muchas civilizaciones.
> 
> Diseño del centro: representa un “atrapa-sueños” donde la función de sus trazos intrincados es atrapar las buenas energías, como también representar eternidad.
> 
> El tatuaje representa unión, amor y eternidad.
> 
>  
> 
> Esperando sus reviews, que me motivan a continuar, Aomine’s sensuales para todas! Y nos leemos durante el fin de semana, pero no especificaré el día, porque como se han dado cuenta, a veces no alcanzo a actualizar C:


	9. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Debo decirles que este es el último capítulo, el ansiado Epílogo. Se presentan algunos personajes, se explican lazos y algunos puntos siguen quedando en el aire porque se aclararán en el fic que le siga. En las notas finales contaré los detalles.
> 
> Aclaración: este fic en particular no es M-preg, por las siguientes razones…
> 
> 1.- Porque está hecho por y para Nayen~
> 
> 2.- Porque no encuentro una razón “válida” para hacerlo, no tuve esa idea en ningún momento, así que tampoco la forzaré.
> 
> Esperando comprensión a eso, serán compensadas xdd

**Epílogo**

 

La puerta se cierra con un golpe sonoro. Kise retrocede con torpeza, pero sin soltar los labios del moreno, que con la lengua dentro de su boca en un beso exigente, sigue avanzando directo al pasillo que conduce al cuarto de Kise.

Solo se limita a cerrar la puerta de la entrada al corredor y sus manos vuelven a la cintura del rubio para arrastrar hacia arriba la playera que le queda grande por la simple razón de que no es suya, le pertenece a Aomine. Siente el aroma propio en esa tela, mezclándose con el del vampiro y concluye que tiene un nuevo fetiche para probar después: hacérselo a Kise con la playera suya puesta. Ahora lo probará sin prenda alguna, para asegurarse de que su bello y frío cuerpo está intacto, está ahí.

Entre el beso desmedido, el lobo lo estrella de nueva cuenta contra la pared para comenzar a bajarle el pantalón endurecido por la sangre de la pelea anterior. Cae al piso junto al recuerdo que quiere olvidar. No volverá a perder a Kise, nunca. Donde sea que él vaya, irá con él.

Jala de su labio inferior excitado al ver que no lleva ropa interior, recibiendo un gemido ronco en respuesta y todos sus pensamientos se mezclan en ese momento.

— Oh, Kise. Te voy a follar lentamente… —susurra contra su oído con voz enronquecida, como un dulce ronroneo que reverbera por el cuello del rubio.

Kise se estremece con el cuerpo siendo apresado contra la pared. Alza los brazos y agarra esa camisa para destrozarla, haciendo que los botones salgan disparados y una sonrisa se dibuje en los labios de Aomine.

El lobo lo toma de los muslos y lo alza para que cruce las piernas en sus caderas. Lo lleva hacia el cuarto y lo arroja sobre la cama sin dejar de mirarlo con hambruna. Parado frente al colchón, le sonríe a Kise y se lame los dientes mientras sus manos bajan el cierre de sus jeans. Su mirada azul está cargada de deseo, de sentimientos encontrados que lo tienen demasiado eufórico para tomarse todo aquello con calma.

Kise observa la manera en que desliza esos ajustados jeans por sus morenas y duras piernas, junto al bóxer. Ver esa piel de tonalidad oscura, lisa y perfecta, pegada a ese cuerpo fibroso, le causa escalofríos de ansiedad. Aomine es tan perfecto que solo puede dejarse fascinar por todo en él. El vampiro traga con fuerza cuando lo ve gatear sobre la cama con cautela y sensualidad. Suspira contra sus labios y observa su rostro moreno sin perder detalle alguno.

El rubio apoya la palma en su rostro y cuela la otra mano entre sus cuerpos para envolver el endurecido miembro de Aomine. Lo acaricia sintiendo como se endurece entre sus dedos.

— Mn… —se queja Aomine apretando los dientes, perdido en el dorado de esos ojos y en la suave caricia que le proporciona. El aroma de Kise invade sus sentidos y pronto está completamente inhiesto y húmedo entre su mano—. Kise… Kise…

El vampiro jadea mordiéndose los labios al oír su nombre con  _esa_  voz. Kise alza el rostro y le da pequeños besos, jalando de sus labios de vez en cuando, tentándolo a más.

Mientras agonizaba, se arrepentía de no haber aceptado su emparejamiento antes. Se confió tanto de la eternidad que posee, que darse cuenta de cuán poco había aprovechado su tiempo junto al lobo fue como estrellarse contra una dura y fría pared.

Creyó que no lo volvería a ver. Que ahí terminaría todo.

Pero Aomine ha entregado su vida por él, literalmente. Le ha dado la mitad de su propia alma, incluso arriesgándose a morir también.

Con el corazón latiendo desbocado ante el recuerdo y las emociones nacientes, Kise sigue acariciando ese duro pene, recibiendo entre sus dedos el líquido pre-seminal. Acerca sus labios a los contrarios y susurra—: Te quiero dentro ya, Aominecchi.

Un gruñido se escapa de los labios del moreno, excitado hasta más no poder. Se alza cuando esa mano lo abandona y dirige su mirada hacia abajo. Kise se está tocando, tiene dos dedos dentro de él, saliendo y entrando, toqueteándose con su humedad.

— Maldita sea, Kise —jadea Aomine viendo al chico dilatarse. Su rostro enrojecido y su pene hinchado, le dan la imagen más erótica que ha visto en su vida.

— Aominecchi, por favor, por favor…

— Ven aquí —dice Aomine inclinándose hacia él y juntando sus frentes, para luego alzar sus caderas y acomodar su duro eje en esa entrada. Se abre paso en su interior con una lentitud tortuosa, de una manera tan dulce que Kise puede sentir cada centímetro de ese miembro entrando en su cuerpo, llenándolo por entero.

Sus entrañas se sienten invadidas por ese caliente trozo de carne y un gemido escapa de sus labios, demasiado complacido, temblando de pies a cabeza ante aquella intrusión.

Aomine suelta un jadeo cuando sus caderas chocan con la contraria. Su estrechez lo envuelve y siente como si al fin estuviese completo. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevan juntos, se siente de esa manera, ya no tiene miedo. Ya no hay dudas.

Estar emparejado se siente incluso mejor de lo que alguna vez imaginó. Es como si toda su vida hubiese sentido que le falta la mitad de su ser y que cuando encontró a Kise, y se unió sellando el rito, se completó al fin. Es literalmente su otra mitad. Su corazón late con fuerza al darse cuenta de lo increíble que es aquella unión y de lo feliz que se siente de tenerlo junto a él.

A pesar de todo, su lucha no ha sido en vano. Daría su vida, su alma y toda su sangre por él. Por su pareja. Por Kise. Una y mil veces más.

Aomine hecha sus caderas hacia atrás y embiste nuevamente. Lento, profundo y continuo. Como si quisiera corroborar que está ahí, que su cuerpo le pertenece y no se trata de un sueño. Quiere sentirlo a conciencia. Sus ojos siguen pegados a los del vampiro, que respira con lentitud, soltando el aliento caliente que lo vuelve loco.

— Te amo, Aominecchi. Te amo tanto… —El moreno se muerde el labio y su estocada se vuelve un poco más brusca.

Se detiene, quedando aun en su interior. Se apoya sobre el colchón con una mano y con la otra lo acaricia desde el pecho hasta el ombligo y un poco más abajo, sobre la línea plana en su bajo vientre.

Es tan suave, tan frío, pero su temperatura sube en esos momentos. Él es el culpable, y sonríe con ese posesivo pensamiento. Sigue bajando, acariciando su piel con la punta de los dedos, tragando con fuerza y deleitándose con su calor.

— Eres tan malditamente hermoso —jadea el moreno inclinándose para besar su cuello, dejando chupones y mordiendo hasta llegar a su oído, donde sabe que se ubica la marca de emparejamiento—. Te lo haré toda la noche Kise, hasta que me ruegues que pare.

— Bueno, tendrás que esforzarte —dice envolviéndole las caderas con las piernas—, me siento como nuevo, así que tengo muchas energías.

Una risa suave sale por los labios de Aomine ante aquel reto y abandona su oreja para poder capturar sus labios con los dientes.

Kise pone ambas manos sobre su pecho y lo gira con cuidado de no dejarlo salir de su interior. Con lentitud y agilidad logra su cometido, haciendo a Aomine jadear ronco mientras se aferra a sus caderas, sintiendo la línea de sus oblicuos con los pulgares. Una vista hermosa.

El vampiro alza sus caderas y se deja caer haciendo que sus pieles choquen y creen un sonido morboso. Todo aquello es demasiado insinuante e intenso. Todo lo recién vivido. Y Kise tomándolo todo de él.

Aomine le acaricia los muslos, dejando que lleve el ritmo, encantado con esos gemidos, con ver esa lengua repasando los labios luego de morderlos. Nota que sus manos morenas contrastan contra esa piel blanquecina y le encanta. La combinación de dos lados oscuros de la naturaleza sobrenatural. Como un salvaje lobo está enamorado de un vampiro de sensualidad letal. Aunque las cosas no fueron como lo pensó alguna vez, siente que tampoco pudo haber sido de otra forma. Y ha sido perfecto.

— ¡AH! ¡AH! ¡Umnh! ¡AH! —Gime Kise a voz en grito, brincando sobre su cuerpo, enterrando las uñas en el pecho del moreno y marcándolo con fiereza—. ¡Sí! Aominecchi…

Kise se inclina jadeando sobre sus labios con desesperación, una invitación demasiado irresistible para el moreno, que alza las manos para aferrar su rostro y besarlo de nueva cuenta. Metiendo su lengua, humedeciendo sus labios, sintiendo el calor dentro de su boca.

Con toda la pasión que le transmite y el placer que le provoca estar con él, el vampiro se mueve un par de veces para alcanzar su tan anhelado orgasmo. Se estremece con fuerza, arqueando la espalda como un felino y cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras su cuerpo tiembla por completo, expandiendo el placer por cada fibra, haciéndolo enloquecer.

— Aaahhh Ahhh —Jadea sobre los labios de Aomine, que fascinado con tenerlo así, dándose cuenta de que al fin son pareja, lo toma de las caderas para embestirlo un par de veces más.

El vampiro gime entre temblores, demasiado sensible, sintiendo el roce dentro de su cuerpo y pronto siente las entrañas calientes cuando Aomine se derrama en su interior con brusquedad.

Kise se deja caer sobre su pecho para poder recuperar la respiración, es increíble como el sexo influye en él. Lo agota, hace que su temperatura suba al menos unos grados, lo hace sentir  _vivo_.

Se mueve sintiendo como Aomine sale de su interior y se deja caer a su lado con el dorso de la mano en la frente.

— Aominecchi.

— Mn.

— Entonces… ¿ya estamos unidos para siempre?

Aomine se gira apoyando la cabeza sobre el codo para poder mirarlo mejor, sus ojos azules observan esa mirada dorada que refulge ante los sentimientos que recorren su cuerpo. El vampiro se siente nervioso, demasiado ansioso por aceptar aquello. Han pasado demasiadas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que recién comienza a pensar en las consecuencias definitivas.

— Sí. Eres mi pareja al fin, y además, estamos unidos por nuestra fuerza vital. —Aomine levanta la mano y acaricia el rostro del chico con la punta de los dedos. Su semblante se torna serio y Kise se estremece al observarlo así—. Pero sé que, pasara lo que pasara, aun así hubiese unido mi alma contigo. Porque no puedo vivir sin ti, Kise.

El rubio jadea sintiendo sus ojos llorosos, a sus 150 años de edad jamás le han dicho algo como aquello. Y verse así de correspondido lo emociona a un nivel complemente nuevo, se siente dulcemente débil.

Aomine se posiciona sobre él, tomando sus caderas para girarlo y alzar su trasero hacia sí. Kise se aferra a la almohada, apoyando la cabeza en ella y girando el rostro cuando siente los labios del moreno contra su oído, ronroneándole mientras desciende con esa mano por el costado de su cuerpo.

— No te vayas a un lugar al que no pueda seguirte —dice Aomine con una mezcla de orden y petición, casi un ruego—. Aunque sea de la muerte, Kise, iré por ti y te traeré de vuelta las veces que sea necesario. —Es una promesa que espera no tenga que volver a repetir—. Al fin, eres completamente mío.

El rubio alza la cabeza soltando un dulce gemido cuando Aomine lame sobre su marca. Lo siente nuevamente, como entra en su interior aún húmedo, con las energías renovadas con rapidez, tan duro como si no lo hubiesen hecho recién. Y él gustoso, recibe toda su hombría.

Y lo ama como a nadie. Porque es su pareja, porque le quitó la vida para darle la propia. Porque simplemente es él.

 

 

 

Momoi entra a su cuarto, donde el rubio se acomoda la camisa de color blanco parado frente a un largo espejo. Una camisa sencilla, fuera del pantalón, pero que representa algo muy importante para él en ese día.

La chica le sonríe, con un ajustado vestido de color negro y encaje en el escote, de color rosa como su cabello, que va tomado en una coleta y cae en rizos perfectamente peinados, pero con aire casual. Sus tacos repiquetean contra el piso cuando avanza hacia Kise con una sonrisa en los labios. Quiere abrazarlo, pero se resiste para no arrugar su ropa.

— Esto se siente como una boda —se queja el rubio mientras la chica desliza los dedos sobre el cuello de la camisa para alisarla mejor.

— Sí, bueno, la presentación a la manada es muy importante. Y sí, parece una boda por donde lo mires. Aunque una excusa para festejar masivamente también lo es —ríe la chica alzando sus ojos rosa—. Felicidades, Ki-chan.

Kise sonríe ampliamente, y dejando pasar lo impecable que debe estar su tenida, abraza a la chica que, riendo, lo abraza de vuelta.

Y como si de una novia se tratara, el vampiro toma aire y la sigue por el pasillo de la casa. Cuando llegan al primer piso no sabe por qué mierda se siente tan nervioso. No se está casando, bueno, no de la manera tradicional. Ya está emparejado, aquel ritual es solo para presentarlo a la manda y darle la bienvenida. Maldita sea, sí, es como una jodida boda aunque quiera auto-convencerse de que no es así.

La puerta se abre y él sale tras la chica, que lo conduce al centro de la plaza principal, donde todos los lobos de la manada están sentados frente a un taburete, donde Imayoshi conversa con Aomine esperando a que el rubio aparezca.

Sus ojos se encuentran y Aomine sonríe mostrando toda su corrida de blancos dientes, nervioso y ansioso. Esperando a que llegue hasta él.

Con cada paso, Kise siente su estómago retorcerse en su interior, los nervios le hormiguean la piel y todo desaparece a su alrededor. Solo esta él y Aomine, mientras camina para encontrarse. Cuando llega hasta el taburete, el moreno le toma la mano, para luego darle una mirada cargada de sentimientos. Aomine se gira y mira a todos los lobos allí presentes, junto a los amigos de Kise, que son importantes para el rubio, y por ello, para él también.

— Aomine Daiki, Guardián y Hombre Lobo. Ha sido emparejado con Kise Ryota, vampiro. Y el vínculo ha sido sellado, demostrando el amor que se profesan. ¡Démosle la bienvenida a la manada!

Aullidos, gritos y aplausos se abren paso entre la comunidad, que felicitan a la nueva pareja con verdadero cariño. Como la gran familia que son y el vínculo que comparten como especie, se protegerán pase lo que pase.

Kise observa a los allí presentes, todos dándole muestras de aliento, incondicionales. Una familia. Y de alguna manera, eso le gusta. Compartir vínculos pero conservar su soledad innata. Que el lobo y su manda lo acepten tal cual es, es algo que siempre buscó dentro de los suyos, pero no importa donde lo encontrara, sino que al fin lo tiene, y es mucho más de lo que esperaba.

Aomine lo guía, caminando por el centro, abriéndose paso entre la multitud que se divide en dos para dejarlos pasar. Es su forma de mostrarse con su pareja, de decir: “Hey, él es mío, y estoy orgulloso de él”. Al llegar al final, ambos se sonríen para luego darse un beso, que dura poco, puesto que los lobos ya comienzan la fiesta, encendiendo música y destapando champagne.

Entre risas de la multitud que comienza a desplegarse en grupos, Kasamatsu se acerca a Kise seguido de Moriyama.

— Felicidades, Kise —le dice el azabache con una sonrisa sincera.

Kise lo observa unos momentos, y sin importarle nada, se acerca y lo abraza con fuerza. —Gracias, Senpai. Por todo.

Kasamatsu tiene los ojos muy abiertos, producto del asombro. Entonces corresponde al abrazo con una sonrisa amarga. Al fin y al cabo, siempre ha querido lo mejor para él. Cuando se alejan, todo parece más tranquilo, menos tenso. Y Kasamatsu vuelve junto a Moriyama al lado de Kobori, que habla animadamente con una loba bastante bonita.

Aomine los observa irse, cuando un chico alto y de cabellos verdes se acerca a ellos al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Midorimacchi! —Exclama el rubio con una sonrisa amplia, acercándose para abrazarlo, pero el  _Cazador_  lo aleja con cara de fastidio mientras se acomoda los lentes y sostiene una figurita de castor tallada en madera, que es su objeto de la suerte ese día.

— Hola, Kise. Felicidades, por cierto —saluda para luego girarse hacia el lobo—. Hace mucho que no te veía, Aomine.

— Midorima, tan serio como siempre, ¿te lo he dicho, no? Un buen polvo no viene mal de vez en cuando para calmar el estrés.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan vulgar? —Pregunta el chico de ojos verdes acomodándose los lentes nuevamente.

— ¿Ustedes se conocen? —Pregunta el rubio con curiosidad, apuntándolos a ambos y asombrado por la revelación.

— Algo así —responde Aomine encogiéndose de hombros.

— Aomine se metió en muchos líos durante su manifestación —Explica Midorima con voz desinteresada, cruzándose de brazos—. Me dio bastantes problemas, lo bueno es que se calmó al final, sino, le hubiese cortado a la garganta de una sola vez.

— ¡Shin-chan! —Exclama Takao al acercarse con un vaso de champagne en la mano y dándoselo al más alto—. Te dejo solo unos segundos y ya estas siendo pesado con alguien. ¿No puedes ser un poco más sociable?

Kise mira al recién llegado, un chico un poco más bajo que él, pelo negro que le cae a los lados del rostro y unos afilados ojos de color azul eléctrico. Y de pronto siente su aura, es uno de ellos. Ese chico es un vampiro, aunque no de sangre pura, y parece estar muy familiarizado con su amigo Cazador. Lo cual no es muy propio de Midorima, que es bastante solitario y esquivo, sobre todo con gente que tiene una personalidad más hiperventilada.

— Él es Takao —lo presenta Midorima al recibir la copa y dejando que el azabache salude con una sonrisa—. Ellos son Aomine y Kise.

— Felicidades —suelta el chico al reconocerlos como la pareja que ha sido presentada a la manada. Él no conoce a nadie ahí, más que a Midorima.

Aomine mira al de cabellos verdes y le sonríe con picardía al ver su proximidad con el vampiro, lo huele, percibe la clara química entre ellos. No se resiste y se gira levemente hacia Midorima para hacerle un gesto referente a Takao, alzando su fina ceja azul con expresión pícara. Pero el más alto solo desvía la mirada con el ceño fruncido, ocultando el leve sonrojo. A lo que Aomine rompe a reír con ganas.

— Oi, Kise, debo irme…

— ¿Tú eres Kasamatsu-san, no? —Pregunta Takao tocando el hombro del humano recién llegando, interrumpiéndolo en el acto, y éste lo mira intentando reconocerlo, pero por más que lo intenta no recuerda dónde lo ha visto antes.

— Este… sí, soy yo, mucho gusto. ¿Y tú eres…?

— Takao. —Sonríe el chico dándole un efusivo apretón de manos, con la emoción reflejada en sus audaces ojos—. Te vi jugar cuando aún era humano.

— ¿Humano? —Repite Kasamatsu frunciendo el ceño ante la confusión que le causa esas palabras.

Midorima mira a Takao, que puede ser impertinente a veces con sus palabras, sobre todo siendo un neófito convertido recientemente. Avanza hasta pararse a su lado y mira al humano de bellos ojos azules con cautela. Entonces, Moriyama aparece imitando al de cabellos verdes, pero él al lado de Kasamatsu. Sonríe con fingido relajo, pero en su mirada se nota la amenaza hacia el Cazador.

— Es un vampiro recientemente convertido —explica Moriyama, hablando para Kasamatsu, pero sin despegar la mirada de Midorima, que los observa atentamente.

— Oh, ya veo —responde el de ojos azules al comprender a lo que se refería Takao.

— Cuando era humano, te vi jugar y quise cambiarme de escuela y ser parte de tu quipo, eres un gran Capitán. Yo era muy bueno jugando básquetbol, ¿sabes? Mi especializad es el “Ojo de Halcón”

— ¿Eres  _ése_ Takao? —Pregunta Kasamatsu al reconocerlo. En el torneo de invierno había ido a ver jugar al equipo contrario en el torneo y los recuerdos vienen raudos a su mente.

De pronto el Cazador y el Vampiro más viejo quedan relegados. Takao y Kasamatsu comienzan una conversación muy amena, el vampiro neófito admira mucho a ese humano, porque cuando él lo era, se fascinó con su forma de liderar al equipo. Y Kasamatsu se siente halagado por eso y también respeta mucho su capacidad de juego, ese chico es muy inteligente y audaz en la cancha.

Takao no entra en detalles de su transformación, pero le cuenta muy esperanzado que cuando pueda controlar sus poderes nuevos, volverá a jugar.

Moriyama termina conversando con Kise, junto a Midorima y Aomine, que se limita a escuchar la mayoría de lo que dicen. Al final, deciden que sería bueno jugar un partido entre todos. Seres sobrenaturales jugando un juego de humanos. Suena extraño, pero es un deporte que apasiona a la mayoría de los allí presentes.

— Felicidades, Aomine-kun —dice Kuroko parado en medio de ellos. Los presentes lo miran un momento para luego soltar un grito bastante poco masculino ante la sorpresa.

— ¡Por la mierda, Tetsu!

— ¡Kurokocchi! ¡Me asustaste! —Se queja el rubio, que al calmarse de todos modos lo abraza efusivamente, apretando su mejilla contra la cabeza del más bajo.

— Kise-kun, no puedo… respirar…

— No lo mates, Kise —dice Kagami tomando a Kuroko con suavidad para que el rubio lo suelte.

Kise sonríe al ver al pelirrojo siendo tan cuidadoso con el humano. Es tan alto y fornido que Kuroko se ve frágil a su lado, aunque sabe que el chico es muy fuerte si se lo propone y puede ganar aunque carezca de fuerza.

De pronto, dos brazos muy fuertes se apoyan en los hombros de Aomine y Kise para atraerlos hacia el alto sujeto de sonrisa amable.

— ¡Felicidades! —Exclama Teppei con esa voz suave y masculina que posee—. Debo confesarlo, desde que entraron al bar luego de la noche de Halloween, supe que terminarían juntos.

Aomine rueda los ojos, si hubiese pesando en aquello antes, le hubiese consultado a Teppei por su futuro. El castaño de manos grandes es un Semidiós, con poderes casi ilimitados al ser hijo de un dios poderoso, y además tener su favor, y también el de su  _abuelo_. Sabe muchas cosas y puede hacer otras tantas.

Se aleja de ambos, que se giran para verlo. Aomine conoce a Teppei desde hace mucho, ya que frecuenta el bar desde hace años, pero Kise no.

— Soy Kiyoshi Teppei, un gusto.

— Kise Ryouta, el gusto es mío.

— Bien, aquí tengo mi regalo de bodas… —el castaño saca de su bolsillo una botellita y se la entrega a Kise, bajo la atenta mirada del lobo—. Cuando estén listos, deben poner una gota de sangre de cada uno y traérmela —explica Teppei guiñándoles el ojo.

Kise está a punto de preguntar sobre qué trata aquello, cuando Momoi se les acera a la carrera.

— ¡Kiyo-chan! —saluda con una sonrisa radiante—. Si estás aquí, Riko también —dice Momoi, más para sí que para los demás ahí presentes, mientras estira el cuello para ver entre la multitud por si encuentra a la chica—. ¡Ahí, esta! Nos vemos… —se despide agitando la mano y se va tan rápido como llegó.

El castaño más alto ríe divertido por aquella interrupción tan extraña. Todos saben que a Momoi le gusta la vampira, y ésta, aunque se mantiene un poco escueta, comienza a caer ante su inocente y sensual encanto.

Entonces un chico de anteojos se acerca a ellos con las manos en los bolsillos y semblante tranquilo. Se detiene al lado de Teppei, que lo mira fijamente, poniendo toda su atención en él.

— No quería interrumpir —dice el vampiro encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces mira a los presentes y levanta la mano a modo de saludo—: Hola, soy Hyuga Junpei.

Midorima, Kise, Aomine y Moriyama lo saludan con un apretón de manos. Para ser un vampiro, es bastante tradicional, quizás tiene varios siglos de vida, pero conserva las antiguas costumbres, no como Kise, que se ajusta a los cambios con bastante facilidad.

El Semidiós le sonríe con amplitud, y Hyuga lo mira frunciendo el ceño levemente, para luego darle un codazo y volver su vista al frente. Fingiendo que lo ignora.

Kise se da cuenta de la mezcla de especies que hay a su alrededor: Cazadores, Vampiros, Humanos, Hombres Lobos e incluso, un Semidiós.

Todos esos años viviendo al margen, con ese pensamiento de que los vampiros deben estar con los vampiros y cada especie con la suya. ¿Qué mejor manera de romperlo que ser emparejado con un Hombre Lobo? Solo espera que su paz dure, porque aunque son seres oscuros, mientras uno no se meta con el otro, todo bien, todo en paz.

Le toma la mano a Aomine, lentamente, de manera disimulada, y éste lo mira con sus intensos ojos azules. Es increíble como por momentos su mundo se vuelve  _solo ellos_.

Volviendo su atención a los presentes, el rubio retoma la conversación con entusiasmo.

 

 

 

A lo lejos se escuchan los gritos, risas y la música de fondo. La fiesta sigue muy animada, y la pareja se escabulle entre la manada y los invitados para internarse en el bosque. Caminan un largo rato, en silencio. Solo sintiendo al presencia del otro. Deleitándose con su nuevo vínculo.

Aomine guía a Kise por la espesura y pronto llegan hasta el lago cercano a la manada. El vampiro traga con fuerza al recordar lo vivido, como aquella loba le inyectó el agua bendita, su carne quemándose por dentro, cuando lo destrozaba con los dientes. Recordó cuando llegó Aomine en su forma de lobo, cuando se emparejaron al fin. Cuando lo mató… y lo trajo de vuelta. Aquel lugar le deja un sabor agridulce, es donde todo ha terminado y ha comenzado al mismo tiempo.

Entonces el lobo lo atrae hacia sí y le cubre los ojos con las manos, haciéndolo avanzar entre la espesura del pasto verde.

 Sus pasos de pronto suenan contra la madera y entonces Kise sabe que está subiendo unas escaleras. Cuando se detienen, solo se escucha el sonido de una puerta al ser abierta.

Cuando por fin Aomine quita su mano, Kise parpadea para acostumbrarse a la luz y observa la cabaña, aunque aún están en el pórtico. La construcción es tradicional, pero sus paredes de madera labrada y barnizada le dan un aire elegante, acogedor. Kise mira a Aomine algo confundido, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o decir.

— Es… nuestra casa —le dice el moreno llevándose una mano a la nuca nervioso, algo no muy propio de él—. Es porque, ya sabes, debo cumplir con mi patrullaje y estar aquí con regularidad, así que pensé que sería bueno tener nuestra privacidad. De todos modos tienes tu departamento, para cuando quieras estar en la cuidad y hacer tus cosas, pero creí que sería una buena idea, y ya sabes…

Kise sonríe tanto que le duelen las mejillas, salta sobre Aomine y pega sus labios contra los de él con euforia.

— Eres tan lindo para ser un Hombre Lobo… —dice guiñándole un ojo.

— ¿Y eso que significa? —Pregunta Aomine con el semblante fingidamente ofendido, pero lo abraza por la cintura y lo atrae hacia sí para darle besos juguetones mientras entran en la casa—. Creí que debíamos amoblarla juntos, pero antes de eso, deberíamos inaugurarla, ¿no crees?

Kise ríe, y su dulce carcajada se mezcla con el gemido que se escapa de sus labios al sentir esa lengua sobre la piel de su cuello, mientras Aomine lo pone contra la puerta y alza su pierna para encajarla en la cadera.

— Jamás me canso de ti…

— Aaahh —suspira cuando esa lengua desciende quitando su blanca camisa, mordiendo su tetilla y haciéndolo temblar de excitación—. Qué bueno, porque aun te queda una eternidad para poder aburrirte.

Y así es, Aomine vivirá si Kise lo hace. El vampiro es inmortal y el lobo también. Un pequeño regalo, sin saberlo realmente, a su sacrificio. Darle su vida aunque no funcionase, aunque ambos murieran durante el proceso.

Estarán juntos… para la eternidad.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que me puse muy tierna, pero lo siento, ya hay demasiada tristeza en este mundo como para añadirle más, según yo. Así que de verdad espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Para ser mi primer AoKi, creo que no lo hice tan mal xd Realmente les tomé mucho cariño con esta historia y la pareja se ha robado mi corazón, así que espero volver con algo de ellos algún día.
> 
> Anuncio Importante: subiré una secuela de este fic. Será un capítulo único, en un fic aparte, con el título: “El fin de un comienzo”. Habrá algo que a muchas les gustará y otro anuncio importante. ¡Espero verlas por allí!

**Author's Note:**

> Saludos y mordidas dulces~


End file.
